No plan anymore
by JuneLC
Summary: S2xE22 : Bill Kim ne ramène pas sa fraise... et ça change tout !
1. Chapter 1

**NO PLAN ANYMORE**

**Auteur : **Moua !

**Date de création : **Fic débutée en juin 2010...

**Genre : **Aventure, amour, humour.

**Dénégation : **Seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent (vous reconnaîtrez vite ceux que je n'ai pas créés !). Je ne tire évidemment aucun profit financier de ces écrits.

**Notes : **

- Sachez que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à faire très attention à mon orthographe. Cela étant dit, malgré ma vigilance et de nombreuses relectures, si quelques fautes me font l'affront de vouloir persister, j'implore votre indulgence.

oOo

**17 juin 2005 : Panama.**

- Alors on se tire d'ici et on oublie le passé.

Le ton de Lincoln est mi-affirmatif, mi-interrogatif. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrive pas à croire que l'enfer est enfin terminé ; peut-être parce qu'il redoute que Michael ait _encore _un ultime détail à régler.

- On oublie le passé, confirme ce dernier.

Son ton à lui n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que la situation le voudrait. Sûrement parce que cette phrase le contraint à faire une croix sur l'ultime détail qu'il voulait régler ; et qui à vrai dire est bien plus qu'un détail.

La forêt sèche que les deux frères arpentent s'éclaircit. Ils descendent la légère pente de terre sableuse pour rejoindre la berge du canal.

- Merci encore Michael, merci pour tout.

- Y a pas de quoi.

Ils arrivent à hauteur du jeune Chaco. C'est lui qui les a guidés jusqu'ici. Il s'est arrêté pour leur présenter leur nouvelle embarcation, le Christina Rose ayant été sacrifié pour piéger Mahone.

- C'est cé qué j'ai trouvé dé mieux avec l'argent qué tou m'as donné.

Michael considère rapidement le petit bateau amarré au ponton et s'en contente. Il a beau avoir cinq millions en petites coupures dans son sac, il ne peut pas se permettre de jouer les exigeants.

- Ça ira, approuve-t-il en tendant une généreuse liasse de billets à Chaco. Gracias.

Le jeune panaméen s'empare de l'argent en soufflant à son tour un « gracias » pour le moins reconnaissant. Puis il commence à s'éloigner mais se doit d'un dernier commentaire.

- C'est vraiment oune beauté.

- Il nous mènera où on veut aller j'espère ? s'inquiète Michael.

Après tout c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande à ce rafiot.

- Pas lé bateau señior, rigole Chaco avant de s'en aller.

Envahi par l'étrange sensation d'avoir raté un épisode, Michael reste perplexe un court instant avant de se retourner vers le petit yacht blanc. Et l'allusion de Chaco se fait tout à coup très claire lorsqu'il voit Sara sortir de la cabine. Elle secoue par-dessus bord le petit chiffon à poussière qu'elle a utilisé pour nettoyer un peu les lieux puis elle lève la tête vers les deux frères. Une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil et un joli sourire aux lèvres, ravie de les revoir mais probablement ravie aussi de son petit effet de surprise.

Michael se hâte en tête vers le bateau ; Sara s'assoit sur le rebord du pont en bois laqué.

- J'ai bien eu ton message, lui apprend-elle lorsqu'il arrive enfin à sa hauteur. Et Dieu merci je vous ai trouvés.

Il est évident que ça n'a pas dû être une mince affaire. Et dire qu'il y a trente secondes encore il ignorait tout de sa condition, au point de douter de sa survie à son arrestation. Il a bien du mal à réaliser qu'elle est à présent là, devant lui, sous yeux, à portée de main…

- Oui, Dieu merci, souffle-t-il en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Et il la serre contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas. Il retrouve son tendre contact, sa douce odeur. Il peut respirer. Son enfer à lui vient également de prendre fin.

- Michael, Lincoln est libre, révèle ensuite Sara sans attendre davantage.

L'intéressé, déjà monté à bord, lâche un « quoi » aussi abasourdi que sa mine.

- Ça fait la une des infos, assure Sara en se retournant vers lui. Paul Kellerman est venu témoigner. Et il avait toutes les preuves écrites, il a fait des aveux complets.

- Nan, t'es sérieuse ? s'étonne également Michael.

Faut dire que c'est tellement inattendu.

- Oui.

- Je suis disculpé ? demande Lincoln pour se l'entendre dire encore une fois.

- Disculpé de tout !

- Oh…

Ça les lui coupe. Les jambes. Alors il se laisse glisser pour s'asseoir sur la banquette.

- Et ben… alors ça… Ça veut dire que…

- Que vous n'avez plus besoin de fuir, termine Sara pour lui.

- Et Michael ?

- Un ami de mon père est en train de s'en occuper mais…

Elle se retourne vers Michael et appose une main caressante sur le bas de son sweat-shirt.

- … il est presque sûr qu'aux vues des circonstances personne n'engagera de poursuites contre toi.

- J'ai soif moi ! lance soudainement Lincoln sur un air de « faut fêter ça ».

- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

Et pendant que Sara se rend dans la kitchenette de la cabine, il va chercher un petit crochet en métal avant de revenir auprès de son frère.

- Tiens, enlève-moi ça.

Michael attrape le crochet et s'attaque à la serrure de la paire de menottes restée accrochée au poignet de Lincoln.

- On l'a fait, Linc, murmure-t-il alors qu'il peine encore à réaliser. On a réussi.

- Ouais.

Le bracelet métallique finit par céder. Lincoln s'en libère, pose un dernier regard dessus puis le balance vigoureusement à la flotte.

- Tu voulais pas les garder en souvenir ? demande Michael, un sourire taquin au coin de la bouche.

- Sans façon ! rétorque Lincoln avant de se redresser, face au cours d'eau, et de prendre une profonde inspiration qui lui gonfle les poumons. Alors elle a cette odeur-là la liberté ? J'avais oubliée !

- Ouais ben si tu veux continuer à la savourer on ferait peut-être mieux de pas traîner dans le coin trop longtemps.

Lincoln tourne la tête vers son frère et remarque son visage légèrement assombri, soucieux. Lui, enivré par sa toute récente délivrance, ne comprend pas où il y a encore matière à s'inquiéter.

- Mahone a dit qu'ils nous voulaient vivants maintenant, lui rappelle Michael.

- Ah…, réalise Lincoln. Oui, j'ai entendu. Pourquoi d'après toi ?

- Je sais pas et entre nous j'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir.

- Moi non plus. Alors on va mettre les voiles vite fait et d'ici quelques milles on n'existera plus pour personne.

Plus déterminé que jamais à ce qu'on lui fiche définitivement la paix, Lincoln claque prestement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour donner le départ du bateau autant que celui de leur nouvelle vie et fond sur le poste de pilotage. De son côté Michael balance rapidement son sac à dos alourdi de dollars sur le pont, saute à son tour sur le bateau puis s'occupe de défaire l'amarrage qui les retient au ponton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Angeles, Californie.**

Il n'est rien de plus régulier que la ballade circulaire de la trotteuse sur son horloge. Il n'est également rien de plus oppressant. Surtout pour le condamné à mort qui, assis sur la chaise ou allongé sur la table, attend l'heure exacte de son exécution. Il entend alors chacune des maigres secondes de vie qu'il lui reste disparaître dans un tic, puis dans un tac, et dans un tic encore…

Installé au creux d'un confortable canapé en cuir noir, Bill Kim attend et entend. Il attend de voir la porte du bureau s'ouvrir ; il entend la trotteuse de la pendule fixée sur le mur d'en face ponctuer inlassablement chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un grand brun en costume noir. Kim se lève aussitôt du canapé et réajuste nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate. Le grand brun lui lance un regard en biais, un regard tendu, en même temps qu'il sort du bureau. Il n'a pas refermé la porte derrière lui et bientôt monsieur Kim entend qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Une fois dans la pièce il rabat la porte et s'avance vers le général Krantz, assis derrière son bureau. Ce dernier ne lui propose pas de s'asseoir sur un des deux sièges en face de lui. Très mauvais.

- Monsieur j'ai conscience qu'il est très regrettable que les deux frères nous aient échappés et…

- « Regrettable » c'est le mot, en effet, confirme le général en hochant lentement la tête. Tout comme c'était déjà le mot pour qualifier la démission de Caroline. Parce que nous la tenions, elle tenait les États-Unis, _nous _tenions les États-Unis ! Extrêmement regrettable…. Mais malgré cette perte j'ai eu la clémence de vous laisser une chance de vous rattraper, monsieur Kim, et… une fois encore vous avez lamentablement échoué. Alors oui, _une fois encore_, c'est particulièrement regrettable.

- C'est que Mahone a…

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! La seule chose que je retiens c'est que depuis le début vous avez fait preuve d'une complète et _très regrettable _incompétence dans la gestion de cette affaire.

Bill Kim ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour fuir le regard plus terrifiant que jamais de son patron. Mais il se force à les relever, pour ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Pas encore. Et surtout pas tant qu'il est devant lui. Question d'honneur.

- Aldo Burrows n'est plus une menace pour nous et c'est actuellement l'unique bonne nouvelle qui parvient à consoler un peu mon immense déception. Parce que sont des années de travail qui sont tombés en ruines avec la démission de Caroline, monsieur Kim, _des années _! Et puisque maintenant, grâce à votre remarquable incapacité, Scofield est dans la nature, totalement hors de notre contrôle, je n'ai plus le moindre atout pour redresser la barre !

- Si je peux me permettre monsieur, il suffirait que nous mettions la main sur LJ Burrows pour…

Le poing de Krantz s'abat sur son bureau, furieux, et Kim sursaute et se tait.

- Vous n'y êtes pas parvenu la première fois ! vocifère le général. En quoi vous pensez-vous capable d'y parvenir maintenant ?… Maintenant qu'il est sous la protection des alliés de son grand-père, devrais-je ajouter, si tant est que vous l'ayez oublié !

- Non monsieur, mais…

- Les deux frères nous allons simplement les considérer morts, poursuit le général sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Kim - puisqu'il n'a déjà plus son mot à dire -, après tout c'était le destin qu'on leur avait initialement choisi et il m'étonnerait fort qu'ils se risquent à refaire surface pour nous contrarier une fois encore dans nos projets. Projets qui par ailleurs devront être quelques peu reportés ; avec les révélations de Kellerman au sujet de la Compagnie, nous allons être obligés de faire profil bas pendant quelques temps. Et puis nous recommencerons, soupire-t-il. Une chance que les politiciens ambitieux prêts à vendre leur âme au diable ne manquent dans ce pays.

Le général esquisse un sourire apaisé. L'entretien touche à sa fin. Il se lève doucement de son fauteuil et plante son regard dans celui de Kim.

- Bien sûr quand je dis « nous » c'est sans vous inclure. Vous comprenez que je ne pourrais tolérer la médiocrité parmi mes effectifs une seconde fois. Au revoir monsieur Kim.

Puis il se rassoit et ne daignera plus accorder le moindre regard à son agent. Ex-agent.

Bill Kim salue alors le général d'un respectueux « monsieur » et se retire.

Sur le chemin qui le ramène à sa voiture, il sait déjà que ce sera d'une balle en pleine tête, tirée au travers d'un silencieux. Propre, rapide, discret. Il connaît les méthodes. En revanche il se demande où et quand. Où et quand se fera-t-il abattre pour que son silence soit assuré ? C'est la différence avec les prisonniers condamnés à mort, il ne sait pas précisément à quel moment il sera en train de vivre ses dernières secondes. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvriront sur le parking souterrain ? Une fois qu'il sera à bord de sa voiture ? Quand il sera de retour chez lui ?

Ce sera finalement la troisième option. Parce que d'ores et déjà quelqu'un l'attend dans le salon de son appartement.

oOo

**Las Perlas, Panama.**

Ils ont mis le bateau au mouillage pour la nuit, le long des côtes rocheuses d'une petite île de l'archipel de Las Perlas, au cœur du golf de Panama. L'endroit est idéalement abrité du vent et des vagues, et présente surtout l'avantage non négligeable d'être isolé de tout voisinage, l'îlot étant resté sauvage.

En plein milieu du dîner improvisé grâce à une boîte d'empanadas trouvée au fond du minuscule congélateur de la kitchenette, Lincoln a soudainement décrété qu'il ne pouvait pas dignement fêter son acquittement avec une simple bière - bières qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas arrêté de se siffler depuis le début de leur petite fugue maritime avec l'excuse qu'ici, elles ne sont que faiblement alcoolisées. Il fallait quelque chose de plus prestigieux ; et de plus fort.

Alors à quatre pattes sur le sol du carré, plongé au fond du placard de la kitchenette, il cherche à tout hasard une bonne bouteille susceptible de répondre à ses exigences.

- Ah ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Il se redresse, un peu trop vite, se cogne la tête contre le haut du placard, jure puis se lève en frictionnant son crâne endolori. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se heurte à un élément du bateau. Tout est tellement petit et étroit à bord qu'il pourrait presque - _presque _- regretter l'espace que lui offrait sa cellule à Fox River.

Il reprend sa place sur la banquette en face de Sara et Michael et frotte l'étiquette de la bouteille pour la dégager de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui la recouvre.

- « Seco, 1905 », lit-il avec difficultés tant l'étiquette a été abîmée par le temps. Ça a l'air d'être une fabrication artisanale. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est le « Seco » ?

Il regarde tour à tour Michael et Sara qui secouent la tête. Il hausse les épaules.

- Et ben on va goûter.

Il tend le bras pour atteindre l'étroite étagère à sa gauche, attrape trois petits verres qu'il dépose sur la table et entreprend de dévisser le bouchon durement collé au goulot de la bouteille faute au sucre qu'elle contient. Il remplit les trois verres, en donne un à son frère, un à Sara qui a une grimace sceptique et précise qu'elle trinquera avec eux mais ne boira pas, préférant sagement s'en tenir à son jus de goyave, et enfin prend le sien pour observer et renifler le liquide subtilement ambré.

- Bon aller ! À la liberté retrouvée ! lance-t-il en levant haut son verre. Mike, encore merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, déclare-t-il ensuite en le faisant tinter contre celui de son frère, et Sara, désolé si pour ça il a dû gâcher la tienne.

Il trinque également avec elle tandis qu'elle adresse un sourire à Michael, un sourire qui lui assure que le point de vue de Lincoln n'est absolument pas le sien. Dans un même mouvement du coude, les deux frères avalent enfin une gorgée de Seco mais pour la recracher aussi sec dans leur verre. Vieux d'un siècle, ce rhum local devenu âpre et particulièrement amer brûle la bouche et râpe la langue.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'insurge Michael en fusillant la bouteille du regard.

Écroulée de rire, Sara proteste néanmoins lorsque Lincoln attrape son verre à moitié rempli de jus de goyave pour le boire d'un trait.

- Désolé, c'était pour faire passer le goût, s'excuse-t-il en lui rendant son verre vide. Bon bah c'est juste imbuvable ce truc. Dire qu'y avait une bouteille entière de vodka sur le Christina Rose.

- Je sais, soupire Michael.

Il y a un silence puis…

- On va le récupérer, lance-t-il soudainement avec détermination.

- Quoi ? s'étonnent en cœur Lincoln et Sara.

- Non seulement ce voilier est à moi, parce que je l'ai payé, et pas une misère en plus, mais surtout il contient tout ce dont on a besoin. Boissons, nourriture, des vêtements de rechange…

- De l'espace ! s'exclame Lincoln, les yeux brillants. Mais comment tu comptes faire ? On sait même pas où il est ?

- Ce sera pas difficile de trouver et… pour ce qui est de le récupérer… on avisera le moment venu.

- On avisera le moment venu ? répète Lincoln. Tu veux dire que c'est fini l'époque où t'élaborais tes plans d'action à l'avance pour te les faire tatouer sur le corps ?

Sara pouffe de rire et Lincoln a du mal à retenir le sourire narquois qui ne demande qu'à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Michael lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête avec affliction.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis le début du dîner, et de moins en moins discrètement au fil de la soirée, Michael et Sara n'ont eu de cesse de s'adresser des regards. Des regards complices, des regards intenses, des regards dévorants, des regards admiratifs… bref, des regards amoureux. Comme ceux que peuvent s'échanger les couples en fin de soirée et qui leur donnent l'air de communiquer mentalement, de prier à l'unisson pour que leurs invités ne s'éternisent pas trop chez eux, afin qu'ils se retrouvent enfin seuls.

Lincoln a déjà remarqué ça depuis plusieurs minutes mais il est lancé dans une thèse comparative sur les différentes sortes de rhums qu'il a déjà été amené à goûter et veut la terminer. Sauf que si Michael et Sara n'ont pas encore totalement cessé de l'écouter, ils n'en sont pas loin. L'attention qu'ils s'efforcent de lui porter est de moins en moins convaincante. Alors avant d'en arriver à ne plus jacasser que pour les deux empanadas restants, Lincoln s'interrompt et pousse un soupir.

- Bon, très bien, se résigne-t-il. Je ferme les yeux si vous voulez un peu d'intimité. Voilà. Profitez-en pour faire… ce que vous avez à faire.

Paupières closes, il agite sa main pour les presser, désireux d'en finir au plus vite. Il compte pas jouer les chandeliers toute la soirée et a bien l'intention de la conclure sa thèse. Et une fois qu'ils auront assouvi leur désir de bisous, il pourra le faire avec l'assurance qu'ils portent un minimum d'intérêt pour ses propos.

D'abord surpris, Sara et Michael s'échangent ensuite le sourire coupable des gens démasqués. Mais néanmoins, pas question pour eux de se laisser dicter leur vie amoureuse par l'ex-futur-mort, encore moins de la vivre juste devant ses yeux, quand bien mêmes fermés. Alors Sara tend sa main pour atteindre le plat au milieu de la table et décroche d'un des deux derniers empanadas un petit morceau de la pâte qui renferme la garniture.

- Si tu fermes les yeux, dit-elle, ça me donne plutôt envie d'en profiter pour faire ça…

Et tranquillement, elle insère le petit morceau de pâte ramolli dans une des narines de Lincoln. Ce dernier pince ses lèvres et secoue douloureusement la tête avec affliction devant tant de puérilité, d'autant plus qu'il entend son frère se marrer. Il rouvre les yeux, fixe son regard sur Sara qui peine à contenir un sourire amusé, plaque un doigt sur sa narine libre et expire d'un petit coup sec pour expulser l'intrus présent dans sa jumelle.

- Ralala Tancredi ! se désole-t-il. Je crois que toi et moi sur un même bateau ça va pas être jouable !

- Comme tu veux Linc mais me demande pas de choisir entre vous deux, prévient Michael. T'as perdu d'avance !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Je vous donne cinq minutes.

Sur ce Lincoln se lève de table et sort sur le cockpit. Sara attend qu'il disparaisse derrière la petite porte percée d'un hublot puis se tourne vers Michael pour le regarder d'un air malicieux.

- Donc moi si je te demande de choisir…

Il essaye de ne pas sourire trop fort, il hausse même les épaules pour se donner un air dégagé et tenter de relativiser la chose, histoire de ne pas laisser transparaître sa totale addiction. Il se doit néanmoins de confirmer :

- Oui. Mais le fais pas s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr que non, rigole Sara. J'ai bien compris à quel point tu tiens à ton frère.

Elle a écarquillé les yeux en disant ça. Et en effet, quand Michael fait un rapide récapitulatif mental de tout ce qu'il a fait et engendré pour sauver la vie de son frère, il se rend compte qu'il y a de quoi être impressionné. Étourdi même. Et en ce qui le concerne, un peu malade aussi. Il tient à Lincoln, c'est vrai, c'est indéniable. Mais, peut-être est-ce moins noble, il a également fait tout ça parce qu'il se trouvait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui arrivait. Seulement, s'il s'est libéré d'une culpabilité il s'en est créées pleins d'autres. Dont il ne pourra plus se débarrasser…

Les mains de Sara sont posées sur la table. Le pouce de l'une masse machinalement l'ongle de celui de l'autre. Michael les regarde et doucement va saisir l'une d'entre elles. Et c'est au tour de son pouce à lui de se mettre à bouger pour caresser la peau fine et chaude de Sara.

- Je voulais pas partir de Chicago sans toi, souffle-t-il sans lâcher des yeux leurs mains tendrement réunies.

- Et moi je voulais que tu partes, rétorque-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix douce mais d'un ton ferme. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait même si ça n'a pas été facile et que ça m'a causé quelques ennuis. C'est certain que j'aurais préféré aussi avoir pu vous rejoindre mais ça vous aurez mis en danger… Tu penses pas que je pouvais te préférer vivant à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de moi que mort à mes pieds ?

Elle a murmuré cette dernière phrase parce que cette fois ça ne concerne plus les deux frères en cavale mais uniquement l'homme dont elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Michael relève son regard vers elle, le plonge profondément dans le sien et semble lui demander de l'excuser. Parce que, bien sûr il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire mais non, il refuse qu'on se sacrifie pour lui. Il ne supporte pas que le contrôle lui échappe, il ne supporte pas l'impuissance et encore moins l'injustice. Il sait que s'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose Sara aurait été très peinée mais pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il pense que s'il ne s'en était tenu qu'à lui, il serait descendu du bateau et sans hésiter il aurait remis sa vie en danger pour s'assurer qu'elle - _elle_ - n'ait pas d'ennuis. Dans un sens c'est très égoïste, il en a conscience mais c'est plus fort que lui. Alors de son regard il lui demande d'accepter ce qu'il est et de l'en pardonner.

- T'as le droit de te sacrifier pour les autres mais nous on peut pas le faire pour toi, c'est ça ? comprend-elle à juste titre.

- Oui, confirme-t-il. Mais tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui ai engendré tout ça et c'est à moi de tout assumer. Les autres n'ont pas à payer de leur vie ou de leur liberté pour moi.

- Je suis pas d'accord. C'est pas toi qui as engendré tout ça mais ceux qui ont piégé Lincoln, argue Sara. T'as fait que le défendre. Je veux pas que tu te sentes coupable alors que tu es victime toi aussi.

Michael hoche doucement la tête. Ça veut seulement dire que son point de vue est recevable mais en aucun cas qu'il le partage.

- Tu sais, avant d'aller rejoindre Linc et Mahone aux docks, j'ai planté T-Bag dans une cabane en pleine forêt, lui apprend-il. Alors… à l'heure qu'il est il doit déjà s'être fait des tas de nouveaux copains en prison.

Sara reste perplexe une fraction de seconde, pas sûre de voir ce que cette déclaration vient subitement faire ici. Mais une fois l'information parfaitement assimilée, elle sent disparaître ce poids qui lui pesait tant depuis l'évasion. Et elle comprend tout. Elle comprend Michael. Elle aussi s'était sentie effroyablement coupable après avoir volontairement laissé la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, sauvant la vie d'un innocent mais permettant également à ce sociopathe de Bagwel de se faire la belle et de recommencer à tuer. Coupable à vouloir en mourir.

- Ok, souffle-t-elle en venant déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael.

Ainsi elle renonce à essayer de le déculpabiliser.

- C'est pas moi qui ai commencé, murmure-t-il, mais je sais de quoi je suis responsable malgré tout et on peut pas me demander de l'oublier. Il va juste falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec et ça risque de me demander un peu de temps.

- On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, lui assure Sara.

Puis elle se redresse pour pouvoir regarder Michael.

- Promets-moi simplement que tu te laisseras pas ronger, que si t'as besoin de parler tu le feras, que ce soit avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, d'accord ?

Il sourit légèrement mais surtout il la regarde en retour, plein d'amour et de reconnaissance, et sait déjà qu'avec elle à ses côtés, tout ne pourra aller qu'en s'arrangeant.

- Oui, c'est promis.

La mine de Sara se fait rassurée et les yeux de Michael glissent, gourmands, sur ses lèvres qui s'étirent dans un sourire satisfait. Il lève une main pour venir envelopper le contour de son visage, effleure sa bouche du bout de son pouce, lit rapidement dans son regard qu'elle n'attend que ça et vient enfin l'embrasser. D'abord il appose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et en butine sagement la surface. Elle ferme les yeux, apprécie, entrouvre sa bouche et laisse la langue de Michael en prendre possession. Le baiser se fait plus ardent, fiévreux. Elle pose une main contre sa joue et rapproche son corps du sien. C'est cette attirance refoulée pendant des semaines, ces désirs secrètement nourris des nuits durant qui s'expriment enfin. La même vague libératrice les avait emportés dans le train avant qu'ils ne soient trop vite interrompus. Alors cette fois ils comptent bien la laisser défer…

- Aller ! Que toutes les bouches baveuses se séparent, je suis de retour.

… ah non, dommage.

Le come-back de Lincoln dans la cabine est tout à son image, direct et sans un soupçon de tact. Michael et Sara ont tout juste le temps de se détacher l'un de l'autre et de remettre une distance décente entre eux pendant que Lincoln referme la porte derrière lui. Ils ne sont pas sûrs qu'il leur ait laissé la totalité des cinq minutes promises mais ne disent rien alors qu'ils le regardent regagner la table en traînant des pieds. Le temps a dû lui paraître aussi long qu'il leur a paru court.

- Va falloir que je me mettes à fumer moi, marmonne-t-il en se rasseyant à sa place. J'aurais l'air moins con quand j'irai passé cinq minutes dehors, tout seul sur le pont.

- Mais non. Dis-toi que dès qu'on aura récupéré le Christina Rose t'auras plus forcément à sortir, tu pourras aller dans ta chambre, lui fait remarquer Michael.

- Euh… non, non, proteste-t-il en agitant négativement son index. Je corrige : quand on aura récupéré le Christina Rose VOUS irez dans VOTRE chambre ! Et moi j'irais partout ailleurs ! décrète-t-il fermement sous le regard amusé de Michael et Sara.

Les choses ainsi mises au point - et à son avantage - il attrape un des empanadas restants et y mord goulûment.

- Faut pas déconner non plus, baragouine-t-il encore entre deux bruyantes mastications.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit est totalement noire à présent mais personne n'a encore quitté la table. Si le repas est terminé, les sujets de conversation, par contre, ne s'épuisent pas. C'est qu'il y a pas mal de points à éclaircir…

Lincoln s'inquiète pour Sucre ; Michael confirme que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu il était salement blessé alors il promet qu'il appellera tous les hôpitaux de la région pour tenter d'avoir de ses nouvelles dès qu'ils auront récupéré le Christina Rose et le téléphone qui va avec.

Sara a bien compris qu'à partir de maintenant ils aviseront plus ou moins mais elle est quand même curieuse de savoir s'il existe un semblant de projet à long terme, si rentrer au pays, par exemple, en ferait éventuellement partie ; Michael n'a pas d'idée arrêtée là-dessus et il lui promet que si un jour elle a le désir de rentrer il ne l'en empêchera pas. Mieux, il l'accompagnera. Mais elle lui fait subtilement comprendre que la seule chose qu'elle désire et ne cessera jamais de désirer c'est d'être auprès de lui, où qu'il souhaite s'établir sur cette planète… Petits sourires amoureux. Lincoln roule des yeux. Lui en revanche est catégorique sur ce point : « Il est hors de question que je refoute un pied aux États-Unis ! Ce pays est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle ! ». Alors il se voit sans mal refaire sa vie au soleil. Et l'idée que Michael avait émise au sujet d'un magasin de matériel de plongée et qui l'avait de suite séduit mérite à présent qu'il y songe sérieusement.

« Et LJ ? » s'enquit Michael ; bien sûr Lincoln serait heureux - et plus tranquille - si son fils acceptait de la rejoindre au Panama. Mais il ne lui imposera rien. S'il préfère finir ses études aux États-Unis et ne venir le voir que pendant les vacances il saura s'en contenter.

- En tous cas même s'il veut rester là-bas t'as rien à craindre pour lui, le rassure Sara. Lui aussi on ne l'accuse plus de quoi que ce soit.

- Ouais mais je voudrais pas que la Compagnie se serve de lui pour nous obliger à leur donner ce qu'ils attendent de nous, étant donné que…

Lincoln s'interrompt en s'apercevant que son frère le foudroie d'un regard noir et Sara comprend aussitôt qu'ils n'ont visiblement pas joué tout à fait franc jeu avec elle.

- Que ce soit bien clair : je vous interdis de me cacher quoi que ce soit ! s'énerve-t-elle. Surtout s'il en va de votre sécurité !

Alors elle fixe un regard particulièrement insistant sur Michael et attend des explications qui ne viennent pas.

- Michael, je vais pas supporter de nouveaux mensonges, même par omission, prévient-elle, la voix étranglée par la colère.

- Je sais, excuse-moi, souffle-t-il en consentant enfin à relever les yeux vers elle. Je t'ai pas parlé de ça parce que je voulais pas que tu inquiètes pour rien.

- Mais c'est pas pour rien si ces gens n'en ont pas fini avec vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent encore d'ailleurs ? Linc a été innocenté et…

- Le but de la Compagnie nous concernant n'est clairement pas le même que celui des autorités américaines.

- Mahone a laissé entendre qu'ils nous voulaient vivants maintenant, explique Lincoln à mi-voix.

Sara reste abasourdie, remue les lèvres en silence et enfin s'agace toute seule :

- Mais c'est qui ce « ils » ? Kellerman a bien mentionné un organisme appelé le Cartel au procès mais il a pas donné de nom… Je peux éventuellement demander à Bruce de creuser la question ?

- Tu peux lui proposer de _demander aux autorités compétentes _de creuser la question, corrige Michael, mais qu'il ne le fasse surtout pas lui-même. Vu leurs méthodes ce serait du suicide.

- Très bien, c'est ce que je vais lui suggérer de faire, déclare Sara avec détermination.

Le fait qu'on ait voulu intenter aux vies de Michael et Lincoln mais aussi à la sienne lui est un peu resté en travers de la gorge. Alors s'il y a un moyen de mettre fin aux magouilles sanglantes du Cartel et de faire condamné ses membres, elle ne va pas se gêner pour le mettre en route.

- Et dans l'immédiat ? demande-t-elle. Il faut qu'on continue à se cacher, c'est ça ?

- Disons que dans les premiers temps il va être judicieux de rester discrets, oui, confirme Michael.

Elle pousse un soupir quelque peu dépité et Lincoln lui adresse un regard compatissant. Lui-même a dû se résigner à l'idée de devoir conserver une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de son environnement et cela ne va évidemment pas sans ternir un peu la joie de sa disculpation.

- Vous savez, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils perdent leur temps à nous chercher, analyse Michael pour tenter de les rassurer. On doit quand même pas leur être si indispensables que ça puisqu'il y a encore 15 jours ils nous voulaient morts. Ça va juste être l'histoire d'un mois ou deux, par précaution, le temps qu'on se fasse définitivement oublier.

Il affiche un léger sourire pour encourager le retour de la bonne humeur et, si possible, d'un peu d'insouciance. Cette soirée est de très loin la meilleure qu'il passe depuis… ouh ! ça doit remonter au temps du vivant de sa mère et, dans l'immédiat, il n'a pas de date précise en tête mais une chose de sûre : depuis bien trop longtemps. Alors à défaut de pouvoir la prolonger à l'infini, il lui tient à cœur qu'elle reste belle, jusqu'au bout.

oOo

Il n'y a qu'une chambre à bord. Une petite chambre. Lincoln n'a pas eu le temps de la réclamer pour lui que Michael avait déjà décrété qu'elle serait pour Sara.

Il essaye donc tant bien que mal de caser son mètre quatre-vingt-huit sur l'une des étroites banquettes en cuir qui bordent de part et d'autre la cabine de pilotage. Il peine à trouver la position qui lui sera la plus confortable et chaque mouvement qu'il fait menace de le faire tomber. Il souffle, grogne, marmonne qu'il va finir par se coucher à même le sol, comme ça ce sera réglé ! Et Michael qui bouine on en sait trop quoi à l'étage inférieur. Lincoln voudrait qu'il vienne constater dans quelle misère il se trouve, perché dans un équilibre précaire sur sa banquette pour demi-portion. Bien sûr il n'émettrait aucune plainte devant lui, Michael n'apprécierait pas, mais sous ses yeux, il se recroquevillerait comme un orphelin livré à lui-même dans une rue glaciale et fermerait ses paupières d'un air subtilement triste, genre chien battu. Son frère serait obligé d'avoir pitié et aussitôt il virerait Sara de son lit de princesse pour le lui offrir. C'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste du bon sens pratique. Elle, fine comme elle est, elle tiendra sans mal sur la banquette !

Lincoln n'a pas entendu Michael arriver dans la cabine et il sursaute lorsqu'il se reçoit en pleine tronche la couverture que lui a lancé son frère.

- On a trouvé des couvertures en rab' dans le placard de la chambre, explique Michael.

Il s'est assis sur la banquette restée libre, en face de Lincoln, a déposé sa propre couverture à côté de lui et frotte à présent ses pieds l'un contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures.

- Mouais, marmonne Lincoln en repliant grossièrement la couverture sur son ventre. Je sais pas trop si on va en avoir besoin, une nuit ici c'est un après-midi de canicule à Chicago. Je devrais plutôt l'étendre par terre, comme ça elle amortira mes chutes pendant la nuit.

- T'essaies de te faire plaindre ? suspecte Michael avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'offusque aussitôt Lincoln. C'est parfaitement normal que les lits confortables soient pour les demoiselles mais j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir adoucir un peu ma condition d'homme galant, non ?

Michael pouffe de rire et s'étend dos contre sa banquette.

- T'empestes la jalousie, fait-il savoir à son frère. Bonne nuit !

- C'est ça.

La cabine de pilotage est percée de trois grandes fenêtres. Le ciel est dégagé, la lune est pleine ou presque, alors la nuit est particulièrement claire.

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans un silence religieux, Lincoln se décide à poser la question qui le démange :

- Pourquoi tu restes dormir ici au lieu d'aller rejoindre Sara ? … Sans compter que t'aurais un lit. Une moitié de lit mais un lit quand même.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse. Pas même un soupir exaspéré.

- Mike ? Tu dors ?

- Non.

- Bah alors ! Je t'ai posé une question.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

- Bon… T'es bizarre, n'empêche, murmure Lincoln, s'adressant d'ailleurs plus à lui-même qu'à son frère. À l'heure qu'il est je tuerais pour une moitié de lit. Surtout si l'autre moitié est occupée par ma nana.

Même si Michael avait voulu répondre à la question de son frère (ce qui est fort peu probable) il n'aurait pas pu. Parce qu'il se pose sensiblement la même question depuis plusieurs minutes sans parvenir à se trouver de réponse. A-t-il envie de rejoindre Sara ? Oui. Doit-il pour autant le faire ? Là est tout le problème… Au moment de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, déjà, il s'est demandé s'il devait rester. Et puis bon, il avait les bras chargés des deux couvertures, devait au moins en apporter une à Lincoln… Et elle n'a rien fait pour le retenir !… cela dit elle n'a peut-être pas osé, ou pas trouvé comment s'y prendre sur le coup. Lui non plus après tout… Et peut-être est-ce trop tôt. Il doit y avoir des délais à observer, des paliers à franchir progressivement. Il n'a jamais vraiment été un brillant expert en relation amoureuse et en plus ça fait un petit moment qu'il n'a pas pratiqué mais il est presque sûr qu'il existe des règles à respecter, des codes de parfait gentleman à suivre…

Lincoln émet soudainement un bruit, à mi-chemin entre le grognement bestial et le ronflement humain. Michael tourne la tête vers lui et le distingue sans mal grâce à la luminosité argentée qui baigne la cabine. Visiblement son frère dort à poings fermés et il se demande combien de temps a pu s'écouler depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a entendu parler. Il file si vite quand l'esprit est occupé à ruminer.

Il reporte son regard sur le plafond et se rend compte qu'avec cette interruption il a quelque peu perdu le fil de ses pensées. Mais c'est pas plus mal. Parce qu'elles étaient faites de « si » et de « peut-être ». Et en général ça n'aboutit à rien de constructif quand elles concernent les relations humaines, elles sont même plutôt pénalisantes, il en a conscience. Alors à présent il va cesser d'imaginer et s'efforcer de constater : Sara lui manque, c'est un premier fait. Elle n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui mais sa présence directe lui manque. Combien de fois a-t-il déjà voulu la voir, la toucher, sans que ce ne soit possible ? Aujourd'hui elle est là, il est là, il n'y a plus rien ni personne pour les contrarier, même Lincoln est parti pour le doux pays des rêves, et lui, il reste planté sur sa banquette. C'est stupide, et c'est le deuxième fait. Le troisième, et non des moindres, c'est qu'il est amoureux. Follement. Et quand les petits génies sont amoureux ils doivent cesser d'être des petits génies. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui ne se réfléchie pas, ne se calcule pas, ne s'examine pas sous tous les angles, ne se planifie pas à l'avance, c'est l'amour.

Michael sent son cœur s'emballer subitement quand il se redresse pour s'asseoir sur la banquette. Il sait ce qu'il désire profondément mais il hésite encore à se lever. Faire preuve de spontanéité n'est pas quelques chose dont il a l'habitude, on ne s'arrête pas de cogiter d'une seconde à l'autre quand on ne fait que ça à longueur de journées depuis plusieurs décennies alors il y a quelques interrogations qui jouent les irréductibles trouble-fêtes. Mais il pense à Sara et ça l'aide à leur régler leur compte.

Il finit par se lever et sans bruit il sort de la cabine. Il descend les quelques marches qui mènent au pont puis pénètre dans le carré qu'il traverse jusqu'à atteindre la petite porte du fond. Il reste un moment devant, l'effleure de sa main et enfin referme ses doigts pour ne faire saillir que l'articulation de son index et toquer doucement.


	5. Chapter 5

**/ AVERTISSEMENT : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

Après quelques secondes - plutôt courtes, ce qui lui laisse penser qu'elle ne dormait pas - Michael voit la porte s'ouvrir et Sara apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Il la parcourt furtivement des yeux. Elle est pieds nus, ne porte plus son jean. Seule une ample et légère tunique blanche la couvre des épaules jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Il se mord discrètement l'intérieur de la lèvre.

Elle l'accueille avec un sourire ; dans son regard, il peut lire qu'elle est contente de le voir mais aussi qu'elle lui reproche un peu d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de se décider à venir. Il pince sa bouche, penaud.

- Je commençais à penser que tu viendrais jamais, déclare-t-elle.

Elle a employé un ton faussement froissé et alors qu'elle se tient toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et bloque ainsi l'accès à la chambre, elle ne semble pas encore totalement décidée à le laisser entrer, menaçant de lui faire payer l'attente - pas si énorme mais bien trop longue à son goût - qu'il lui a infligée.

- Je savais pas trop si… si…, bredouille Michael.

- Si je voulais de toi ici, avec moi ? finit-elle pour lui.

Évidemment, à présent qu'il est clair qu'elle l'attendait, il se sent un peu bête. Elle lui sourit tendrement, lâche la poignée de la porte, s'approche de lui, saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine ardeur.

Michael frémit en sentant le corps de Sara contre le sien. Il l'enveloppe dans ses bras, répond à son baiser avec une langoureuse ferveur. Cette fois il sait qu'il mourrait s'ils venaient encore à être interrompus.

Elle l'entraîne avec elle à l'intérieur de la cabine ; il se charge de refermer la porte derrière eux d'un geste aveugle. Elle lâche son visage pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou ; il aventure ses mains sous sa tunique pour caresser son dos brûlant. Leur baiser se fait de plus en plus fiévreux à mesure que les barrières tombent, qu'ils laissent enfin s'exprimer un désir aussi profond et viscéral que trop longtemps réprimé ; chacun respire alors le souffle de l'autre pour ne pas suffoquer.

Un peu de répit s'offre à eux quand Sara entreprend d'enlever son tee-shirt à Michael. Il se laisse dépouiller et tandis qu'elle lâche ensuite le vêtement qui tombe sur le sol, il saisit son visage, plonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ancre son regard au sien sans reprendre sa bouche tout de suite. Il n'y a qu'une petite lampe de chevet pour éclairer la cabine. Il se perd un temps dans ses yeux brillants et seuls leurs respirations erratiques et, si on tend un peu l'oreille, les battements de leurs cœurs habitent le silence. Il finit par embrasser ses lèvres, puis leur commissure, ensuite sa joue, par deux fois, s'approchant toujours plus de son oreille.

- Je t'aime, susurre-t-il au creux de celle-ci avant de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou.

Accrochée à ses épaules, Sara penche sa tête en même temps qu'elle ferme les yeux et laisse ces mots l'enivrer. Les mains de Michael sont de retour dans son dos et elle les sent rapidement descendre sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses ; elles ont l'audace de se faufiler jusque sous le tissu de sa petite culotte et ça lui plait. Elle va rechercher les lèvres de Michael, agrippe une main à sa nuque et promène l'autre sur sa peau douce et tatouée.

Au détour d'une omoplate elle ressent une irrégularité sous ses doigts, sa brûlure. Elle casse soudainement le baiser et s'inquiète de savoir si elle le fait encore souffrir. Michael sourit. Cela fait définitivement trop longtemps qu'elle a pris l'habitude de mettre de côté la femme qu'elle est pour ne laisser la place qu'au médecin.

- Non, j'ai été bien soigné, murmure-t-il avec malice.

Elle sourit à son tour, caresse délicatement les contours de son visage. En une fraction de seconde leurs différentes entrevues à Fox River lui reviennent pêle-mêle à l'esprit. Elle était le médecin. Il était son patient, doublé d'un détenu. Il lui était formellement défendu, comme la pomme l'était à Ève. Cette idée ne va pas sans rendre l'instant présent encore meilleur. Et c'est avec une insolente satisfaction qu'elle reprend les lèvres de Michael et marie amoureusement leurs langues.

Il prend l'initiative de faire quelques pas, obligeant Sara à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses mollets rencontrent le bord du lit. C'est là qu'il décide de la débarrasser de sa tunique et puisqu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, son cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il la serre contre lui pour l'allonger avec lui sur le matelas et sent ses seins ronds et tendus plaqués contre son torse.

Le peau à peau brûlant avive l'excitation. Il est calé entre les jambes de Sara, étendu au-dessus de son corps et la sueur commencer à perler sur ses tempes. C'est un désir puissant, impérieux, presque douloureux, qui pulse dans ses tripes et dans son sexe mais il a encore tant à découvrir avant d'y céder. Il délaisse sa bouche pour aller butiner sa poitrine. Il s'attarde sur un téton durci, caresse son ventre, sa hanche, sa jambe repliée. Elle ondule, soupire, gémit, plante ses ongles dans sa chair quand c'est plus qu'elle ne peut soutenir.

Lorsqu'il revient enfin à ses lèvres elle en profite pour insinuer ses mains entre leurs deux corps et s'applique à ouvrir son pantalon. Il se redresse le temps de s'en débarrasser et la hauteur qu'il prend alors lui offre un point de vue des plus impudiques sur le corps alangui de Sara. Il la contemple sans retenue alors qu'elle n'est plus vêtue que d'une petite culotte, subtilement échancrée pour ne rien gâcher. C'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'il s'était autorisé à imaginer. Elle sent ses joues rosir sous son regard perçant et quand bien même il se retrouve entièrement nu devant elle, elle peine à lâcher ses yeux qui la dévorent pour admirer le reste.

Il repose un genou sur le lit et elle tend aussitôt ses bras pour le rappeler à elle. Il reprend ses lèvres et cette fois la ferveur décousue des premiers instants laisse place à une intensité envoûtante. Sans rompre le baiser, d'une main il s'emploie à virer la petite culotte et enfin il peut venir se nicher entre les cuisses de Sara. Elle referme instinctivement ses jambes autour de lui et il savoure ce doux carcan dont il veut bien rester prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Avant d'aller plus loin il se redresse légèrement pour la regarder et caresse son visage, ses cheveux. C'est comme un arrêt sur image pour être sûr de ne rien manquer et pour laisser à l'instant le temps de se graver afin de ne jamais oublier. Lorsqu'il la pénètre enfin il perd son regard. Sa tête s'est renversée sur l'oreiller, elle a fermé ses yeux, mordu sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, du moins pas trop fort, et s'est agrippée un peu plus fermement à son dos.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas être plus intimement uni à elle pourtant il aurait voulu. S'il pouvait la greffer à lui, se greffer à elle… Elle est à lui ce qu'est le cœur, le rein ou le poumon au transplanté. Une promesse de vie meilleure. De vie tout court.

Il bouge en elle, va et vient chaque fois plus intensément, l'embrasse comme s'il voulait la manger toute entière. Elle se cambre, lui empoigne les reins ou les fesses, tente de ne pas ébruiter au-delà de la cabine le plaisir inouï qu'il lui procure. Leurs bassins n'en finissent plus de danser ensemble… Subitement, Sara s'arque plus profondément, ouvre grand les yeux et, le souffle coupé par la violence de la voluptueuse décharge qui vient de lui transpercer le ventre, parvient tout juste à prononcer le prénom de Michael. Il lui sourit, accélère sans pitié la cadence et le plaisir engendré est alors tel qu'il la ferait presque souffrir. C'est une torture, mais une exquise torture. Et elle avouerait tout et son contraire pour que ça s'arrête immédiatement et ne cesse jamais à la fois.

Il y a pourtant un ultime coup de reins qui l'achève et la délivre. Elle ne gémit pas, ne crie pas, mais le soupir agonisant de plaisir qu'elle émet transcende Michael qui s'abandonne alors à son tour.

Le front luisant de sueur, il cherche sa respiration alors qu'il lui reste tout juste assez de force pour se maintenir sur ses avant-bras et ne pas s'effondrer sur Sara. Aussi essoufflée que lui, elle lève une main vers son visage qu'elle caresse doucement et le regarde avec des yeux scintillant d'émotion. Il lui renvoie le sourire qu'elle affiche, vient effleurer son nez du bout du sien puis dépose de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Quand il amorce un mouvement pour quitter ses bras elle les resserre autour de lui pour le retenir.

- Reste encore un peu, susurre-t-elle en l'invitant à s'allonger entièrement sur son corps.

Alors il se laisse doucement descendre jusqu'à ce que son torse épouse sa poitrine et niche son visage au creux de son cou. Leurs deux cœurs battent comme un seul et tranquillement leurs respirations s'apaisent. Tandis qu'elle ballade ses doigts sur le dos de Michael, Sara savoure jusqu'au dernier les petits papillons qui virevoltent encore dans son ventre. Elle savait que ce serait spécial avec lui. Mais pas à ce point. Elle avait même été assez loin du compte finalement. Pour sa défense, elle ignorait qu'un tel degré d'extase pouvait exister et être atteint ; aucun homme auparavant ne le lui avait laissé entrevoir.

Après de longues secondes Michael roule sur le lit et elle l'accompagne pour revenir aussitôt se blottir contre lui. À cet instant précis, sentir son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, c'est une question de survie. Elle caresse les tracés de son tatouage du bout de son doigt, un peu songeuse. Si seulement elle pouvait s'ancrer à lui au moins aussi profondément que ce dessin est encrée à sa peau. Indélébile, ou presque.

Les mots se révèlent inutiles après les déclarations que leurs corps viennent de s'offrir et c'est en silence qu'ils profitent tous deux de ce moment rare qui, après les affrontements, les courses poursuites, les mutilations, les séances de torture ou les passages à tabacs, prend l'allure d'une parenthèse de calme et de douceur presque irréelle ; en tous cas longtemps inespérée.

oOo

Au petit matin, ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les deux hublots de la cabine qui réveillent Michael. Il émerge, porte une main à son visage pour se frotter les yeux et la première chose qu'il distingue ensuite, c'est le bras de Sara posé sur son ventre. Il sourit, tourne la tête et la découvre tout près de lui, toujours paisiblement endormie. Elle dort sur le ventre autant qu'il a dormi sur le dos.

Il pivote doucement sur lui-même afin de lui faire face et délicatement il saisit la mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage pour la repousser en arrière. Ça lui a chatouillé le nez alors Sara y amène une main pour se gratter. Ainsi éveillée, elle sent les doigts de Michael qui peignent ses cheveux et esquisse un sourire avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

- Bonjour, l'accueille-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle sourit de plus belle mais referme ses yeux et déploie sa main sur son visage pour le dissimuler, inquiète de la mine qu'elle peut présenter tout juste sortie de ses songes.

- C'est ma tête qui te fait peur ? demande Michael.

- Non, c'est la mienne qui doit être effrayante, répond-elle d'une petite voix. Je dois pas être très jolie à regarder à cette heure-là.

- Oui, t'as raison, t'es hideuse ! ironise-t-il.

Elle rigole, il se redresse légèrement et vient déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Puis il ôte sa main de son visage, elle se retourne pour se mettre sur le dos et enroule ses bras autour de son cou lorsqu'il vient l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils n'ont que quelques secondes pour profiter l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils n'entendent frapper à la porte de la cabine.

Michael soupire. Sara rit, mais c'est nerveux. Ça aurait été trop beau qu'on veuille bien leur accorder encore quelques minutes de tranquillité. Il la regarde avec désolation et elle hausse les épaules avec fatalisme. Un dernier et rapide baiser puis il se lève. Tandis que Sara remonte pudiquement le drap blanc du lit jusqu'à son menton, il se rhabille vite fait et va ouvrir la porte. Plus précisément il ne fait que l'entrouvrir, afin que Lincoln n'ait pas une vue dégagée et imprenable sur l'intérieur de la cabine.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? lance-t-il alors qu'il peine à ravaler sa frustration.

- Ça va ? Bien dormi ? demande Lincoln qui a encore gagné en barbe depuis la veille.

- Euh… oui.

- Non parce que moi, pas tellement. J'étais couché sur une banquette dix fois trop petite pour moi, tu sais, et…

- C'est pour me dire ça que t'es venu frapper ? le coupe Michael.

- Non. Je me disais que ce serait peut-être pas mal qu'on bouge et qu'on se rapproche d'un endroit un peu plus civilisé histoire de pouvoir faire quelques courses. Parce qu'on a que dalle à manger là, on a rien pour le petit-déj'.

- Ouais… Vas lever l'ancre, j'arrive, on va voir où on peut aller.

Lincoln acquiesce, tourne les talons et Michael referme la porte. Il pivote vers Sara qui vient de se redresser pour s'asseoir dans le milieu du lit, le drap plaqué sur sa poitrine nue.

- Le petit a faim, lui explique-t-il dans un demi sourire.

Elle pouffe de rire avant qu'un léger gargouillement au creux de son estomac lui fasse réaliser que…

- Remarque, moi aussi je mangerais bien quelque chose.


	6. Chapter 6

**18 juin 2005 : Balboa **

Le soleil tout juste levé, ils ont quitté l'archipel de Las Perlas pour rejoindre la côte, et plus précisément la région de Balboa, partie intégrante de Panama City, à l'extrémité pacifique du canal.

Noyés parmi la foule de riverains et de touristes, ils se sont installés à la terrasse d'un petit café face au port pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Peu après que le serveur leur a apporté leur commande, Michael a repéré un kiosque à journaux à quelques mètres. Pendant plusieurs secondes il l'a fixé du regard, sourcils froncés, puis sans donner la moindre explication, il s'est levé de sa chaise pour s'y rendre, marmonnant tout juste un « je reviens » à l'attention de Sara et Lincoln, perplexes. Ils l'ont regardé s'éloigner et Lincoln a secoué la tête avec désolation.

- Ah celui-là ! a-t-il soupiré. Le jour où il nous dira ce qu'il a dans le crâne sans qu'on ait à le lui demander…

Sara a souri, puis elle a pris sa tasse et bu une gorgée de son thé, le tout en gardant un œil discret mais attentif sur Michael au loin qui attrapait un exemplaire de chaque journal. C'était une des consignes à suivre pour la tranquillité de tous : on garde autant que possible un œil les uns sur les autres quand on est à terre et, à bord, on prévient toujours si on doit quitter le navire, même quelques minutes.

Lincoln aussi garde son regard fixé sur Sara, mais ce n'est en aucun cas pour veiller sur sa sécurité.

- Alors ? finit-il par demander.

Et son petit sourire pincé s'élargit, clairement taquin.

- T'as passée une bonne nuit ?

Sara avait beau surveiller Michael, ça ne l'a pas empêché de voir Lincoln, ses gros sabots et sa lourde question arriver à dix kilomètres. Elle reste impassible.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te répondre ?

Elle repose sa tasse et arrache un morceau de sa viennoiserie au sucre de canne pour le porter à sa bouche d'un air parfaitement dégagé.

- Non, évidemment, répond Lincoln. Mais c'est pas grave, ton visage le fait pour toi.

Elle arque un sourcil, pas sûre de comprendre.

- T'es tout sourire depuis ce matin, lui explique-t-il.

- Je souris pas, se défend-elle à juste titre.

- Non, pas de la bouche. Mais tes yeux, eux, ils sourient !

Et Lincoln hoche vigoureusement la tête pour lui signifier à quel point elle porte sur elle la bonne nuit qu'elle a passée ; d'un geste vif elle rabat sur son nez les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait sur son crâne, dissimulant ainsi les deux traîtres, puis elle tire furtivement le bout de sa langue à Lincoln pour l'inviter à se mêler de ce qui le regarde, et uniquement de ça. Il éclate d'un rire satisfait mais se calme aussitôt lorsque son frère, de retour, arrive derrière lui et demande ce qu'il y a de drôle avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, les bras chargés de journaux.

- Euh… rien, rien, toussote Lincoln en attrapant rapidement sa petite brioche pour y mordre à pleines dents.

Michael ne pousse pas l'investigation plus loin et commence déjà à faire de la place sur la petite table ronde pour pouvoir y déposer ses journaux : Panama America, Crítica, El Siglo, La Pensa… que des canards locaux. Il en prend un premier et l'ouvre pour partir à la recherche de la « _Crónica policial_ ». Lincoln l'a regardé faire mais puisque son frère ne semble encore pas décidé à communiquer ses intentions, il pousse un soupir las :

- Tu te décides enfin à nous dire ce que tu fabriques ? À moins que tu sois simplement incapable de boire ton café matinal sans l'accompagner des nouvelles fraîches !

- Je cherche notre bateau, lui fait savoir Michael tout en faisant défiler son index sur les pages noircies du journal, la mine concentrée. Mahone a forcément dû se faire coincer avec la drogue que j'y avais planquée. Ils plaisantent pas avec les étrangers qui passent de la drogue ici, l'affaire doit très certainement être relatée dans les journaux, au moins à la rubrique des _faits divers_… Non, y a rien là-dedans, baragouine-t-il.

Il replie le journal et le troque contre un autre.

- … l'article dira où l'arrestation s'est produite et on saura comme ça où est le bateau.

- Et une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé, comment on fera pour le récupérer ? interroge Lincoln. On peut pas le piquer, sinon on deviendrait de vrais hors-la-loi dans ce pays et perso j'ai pas du tout envie qu'on recommence à me courir après !

- Une chose à la fois si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant je m'occupe de le localiser.

- Je t'aiderais bien, déclare Sara en attrapant un journal qu'elle regarde d'un air peu inspiré, mais ma compréhension de l'espagnol est très limitée, grimace-t-elle. C'est le russe que j'avais choisi d'étudier au lycée.

Michael relève brusquement la tête et la fixe avec étonnement.

- C'est aussi ce que j'avais failli prendre comme langue étrangère, sourit-il. Mais finalement j'ai opté pour le chinois, me demandez pas pourquoi.

- Sûrement parce que c'était celle qui te semblait la moins facile à apprendre tout seul, pouffe Lincoln.

Michael s'est remis à survoler son journal mais Sara est restée à le regarder, interloquée.

- Tu veux dire que tu maîtrises l'espagnol sans l'avoir appris à l'école ?

- De la même manière il maîtrise aussi l'allemand, l'italien, le portugais, et il a même de bonnes bases en Hindi je crois, indique Lincoln.

- C'est seulement parce que j'ai pas mal voyagé par le passé, se justifie Michael.

- Quand même…, souffle Sara.

Elle revient doucement s'adosser contre sa chaise, impressionnée à en être sonnée.

- Est-ce qu'il existe dans ce monde ne serait-ce qu'une chose que Michael Scofield ne maîtrise pas ? demande-t-elle.

C'était une question en air, elle n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse - notamment parce qu'elle était tentée de penser qu'il n'en existait pas - mais…

- Les jeux vidéo, balance Lincoln entre deux bouchées de brioche. Il est nul !

- C'est sûr que c'est primordial de savoir jouer aux jeux vidéo, ironise Michael.

- N'empêche que t'es nul, insiste son frère.

Et Sara s'amuse de voir Lincoln tenir fermement à ce qui semble être l'une des rares dominations qu'il ait sur son cadet.

- Ah ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! s'exclame soudainement Michael avant de commencer à lire. « Después de una denucia anónima, policía ha detenido un americano que… »

- En version sous-titrée s'il te plait, réclame Lincoln.

- Oui, et bien… en gros, ça dit que la police a arrêté hier un américain qui transportait plusieurs kilos de cocaïne à bord de son voilier…

- Ouh ! En effet, ça m'a tout l'air d'être notre cher Alex ça !

Michael parcourt rapidement la suite de l'article en marmonnant dans ses moustaches, guettant avant tout l'info qui l'intéresse.

- « Lago Gatún », s'écrit-il finalement, victorieux. La vieille marina du lac Gatún, le Christina Rose est probablement encore là-bas.

- Il est où ce lac ? s'enquit Sara.

- Au nord du canal.

Ce sera leur prochaine destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**18 juin 2005 : Viejos marina, lac Gatún. **

Avant de quitter Balboa, ils ont rapidement fait les boutiques. Pas pour le plaisir mais pour les besoins du petit stratagème qu'ils ont mis au point pour récupérer le Christina Rose. Et si celui-ci ne consistait pas à le dérober, il était quand même question de vol. D'une certaine manière.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais rajouter un petit foulard autour de mon cou ? demande Lincoln en arrivant auprès de son frère.

Michael, occupé à manœuvrer leur petit rafiot au milieu du trafic dense du canal, n'a pas besoin de regarder Lincoln pour lui répondre :

- T'es censé être un riche américain, pas un lord anglais.

- Ouais.

Lincoln apporte la touche finale à son costume en mettant sur son nez ses toutes nouvelles Ray Ban modèle Aviator puis pose ses mains sur ses hanches et bombe fièrement le torse.

- Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Cette fois Michael tourne la tête pour regarder son frère, fraîchement vêtu d'un bermuda beige et d'un polo blanc griffé Lacoste. Il esquisse un petit sourire.

- D'une tête à claques nouvellement riche… C'est parfait, approuve-t-il.

Arrivé au cœur du lac Gatún, Michael rejoint la marina et s'efforce de trouver un petit recoin discret pour amarrer le bateau. Lorsque c'est chose faite, il retourne dans le carré avec Lincoln, attrape le sac à dos qui contient les cinq millions de dollars, le pose sur la table, l'éventre et commence à prélever quelques billets verts. Il est interrompu dans ses comptes quand Sara sort de la petite chambre et les rejoint. Elle a enfilé la robe légère et fleurie, à fines bretelles, qui a également été achetée à Balboa. Elle termine de nouer le ruban destiné à marquer la taille puis elle relève la tête et découvre le regard de Michael scotché à elle.

- Très jolie, souffle-t-il.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Leurs regards ne se séparent pas et Lincoln finit par se racler bruyamment la gorge pour les ramener auprès de lui.

- On reste concentré s'il vous plait !

- Euh… oui, se reprend aussitôt Michael. Tiens, le compte y est.

Lincoln attrape la liasse de billets que lui tend son frère et s'empresse de la ranger dans son portefeuille en cuir, aussi neuf que ses fringues.

Seuls Lincoln et Sara ont débarqué lors de cet arrêt et, comme il l'a été prévu, Michael leur a donné rendez-vous au port de Colón, à la sortie nord du canal. Il leur a aussi souhaité bonne chance.

Alors qu'ils s'avancent vers le poste de police de la marina, Lincoln tend sa main à Sara pour réclamer la sienne. Elle considère sa paume ouverte vers elle mais ne se révèle pas particulièrement emballée.

- Il faut qu'on soit un minimum crédibles, se justifie Lincoln en agitant ses doigts pour la presser.

- Mouais, marmonne-t-elle en se résignant à lui prendre la main. Mais t'avises pas de m'en demander plus.

Il rigole puis désigne du doigt un long ponton qui fait face au poste de police et de part et d'autres duquel sont amarrés des dizaines de bateau de toutes tailles.

- On va aller voir par là.

Le bois craque sous leurs pas et l'eau dansante est visible entre les larges lattes.

- Tiens, le voilà, c'est celui-là, murmure Lincoln quand il aperçoit enfin le Christina Rose.

Il entraîne Sara devant le bateau et elle relève ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux l'admirer.

- Il est splendide, souffle-t-elle. Je comprends mieux son prix maintenant mais par contre je vois d'autant plus mal comment on va faire pour réussir à le ravoir pour cinq fois moins !

Lincoln regarde rapidement autour d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne n'est assez proche pour les entendre avant de répondre :

- Mais si, t'inquiètes pas, susurre-t-il. Premièrement ils doivent pas se douter de sa valeur réelle et ensuite… ado j'étais le roi des embobineur, et ça c'est comme le vélo, ça se perd pas.

Sara étouffe un petit rire puis se reprend subitement lorsqu'un homme, panaméen, surgit sur le pont du Christina Rose. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc et une salopette maculés de cambouis et s'essuie les mains dans un chiffon crasseux. Il s'est immobilisé, perplexe, et fixe du regard les deux personnes plantées devant le bateau.

- On admirait votre voilier, lance alors Lincoln dans un sourire. C'est un bel engin que vous avez là, approuve-t-il en hochant la tête comme un connaisseur.

- Oh no señior, c'est pas lé mien, corrige l'homme avant de descendre du bateau pour retrouver le quai. Jé souis lé mécano ici, explique-t-il, jé jétais jouste oune coup d'œil au moteur avant qu'il parte à la vente.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est à vendre ? s'exclame Lincoln.

Il joue la plus grande stupéfaction qu'il soit et s'efforce de cacher sa joie face à ce petit bonhomme qui, sans le savoir, lui mâche le travail.

- Oui mais… c'est pas oune vente ordinaire. La police a saisi cé bateau dans lé cadre d'oune affaire dé drogue et comme il a été confisqué au propriétaire, ils vont lé révendre et l'argent ira à la loutte antidrogue, vous savez, c'est comme ça qué ça sé passe.

- Mmm… Et elle a lieu quand cette vente ?

- Après-démain, señior.

- Ouais… et euh… ça vous dirait pas que je vous en débarrasse tout de suite de ce bateau ?

Le mécano secoue la tête.

- Jé crois pas qué cé soit possible, ça. Dé toute façon c'est pas moi qui m'occupe dé ça.

- Alors vous pourriez peut-être me trouver le responsable ?

- No, no, jé pé pas lé déranger et…

Lincoln fait aussitôt un grand geste de la main pour le faire taire, feignant de ne rien vouloir entendre, puis attrape amicalement le mécano par l'épaule.

- C'est quoi votre prénom ?

- Pablo, señior.

- Pablo… Venez avec moi Pablo.

Et il entraîne le petit homme à quelques pas de Sara.

- Écoutez, je vous demande pas grand-chose, murmure-t-il comme un ami à un autre. Allez juste voir si le responsable à quelques minutes à m'accorder, si c'est pas le cas j'insisterais pas mais… vous voyez…

Il retourne le mécano vers Sara, restée à contempler le voilier.

- … ma femme a eu un vrai coup de cœur pour ce bateau et moi je peux jamais rien lui refuser. En plus ça lui fera une nouvelle occupation et elle arrêtera de me réclamer un bébé.

- Vous dévriez ploutôt lui faire lé bébé qu'elle veut, s'amuse Pablo, ça vous coûtérait moins cher !

- Pas sur la durée. Et puis je la connais, ça l'amusera dans les premiers temps et après, faudra payer les nourrices et les pensionnats. Tandis que le bateau, quand elle en voudra plus j'aurais qu'à le revendre et je récupérerais ma mise !

Le mécano arque un sourcil mais retient son sourire et se garde de tout commentaire. La psychologie des gens fortunés ça l'a toujours dépassé. Toujours.

- Alors ? demande Lincoln. Vous voulez bien aller voir pour moi si quelqu'un est disposé à m'aider à satisfaire ma femme ?

- Bah… si c'est pour lui faire plaisir à elle…, concède le mécano en scannant du regard la jolie silhouette de Sara.

- Ah ! Super, merci ! C'est sympa !

- Jé vous promets rien, tempère Pablo en s'en allant déjà vers le poste de police. Ah ces américanos, soupire-t-il ensuite pour lui-même en secouant la tête.

Sitôt le mécano perdu de vue, Lincoln s'en retourne vers Sara.

- Je le sens bien, lui confie-t-il. En plus je tiens bien le personnage.

- T'emballes pas, c'est pas un Oscar qu'on est venus chercher et le plus délicat reste à venir, modère-t-elle. Et je te jure que si tu leur parais trop suspect et qu'ils t'arrêtent, j'interdirais formellement à Michael de revenir t'aider !

Lincoln suffoque d'indignation.

- Mais t'es pas une fille très gentille toi !

- Attention, voilà quelqu'un, lui souffle Sara en lui tapotant le torse pour qu'il se retourne vers l'arrivant.

C'est un homme rond, moustachu et dégarni qui s'avance vers eux, la bedaine enserrée dans une chemise blanche à épaulettes bleu marine. Lincoln l'accueille d'un grand sourire, retire ses Ray Ban pour les pendre à l'encolure de son polo et lui tend sa main.

- Merci beaucoup de nous consacrer un peu de votre temps monsieur.

L'homme lui serre la main en scrogneugnant, pas vraiment heureux d'être ainsi dérangé.

- C'est donc vous qui avez en charge la vente de ce bateau, reprend Lincoln.

- Oui mais comme a dou vous lé dire señior Dos Santos, cé voilier est l'objet d'oune vente particoulière, dont les fonds…

- Vont à la lutte antidrogue, j'ai bien compris, mais je vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème ?

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir vous auriez sou qu'il s'agit d'oune vente aux enchères, señior !

- Ah…, réalise Lincoln.

Il pince ses lèvres, fronce les sourcils et cherche rapidement une raison à invoquer pour faire de cette vente aux enchères un obstacle. C'est finalement Sara qui intervient.

- Comprenez bien qu'on ne vous aurait pas ennuyé et qu'on y serait allés à cette vente si on avait pu, déclare-t-elle d'un air sincèrement désolé, aussi pour amadouer l'homme bourru. Mais nous sommes en croisière avec un couple d'amis et seulement de passage ici, après-demain nous serons au large du Brésil parce que nous avons un itinéraire à suivre et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que nos amis acceptent d'attendre deux jours ici juste pour nous permettre d'acquérir ce bateau.

- Exactement ! renchérit Lincoln. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : pour être sûr que vous ne soyez pas perdant, je veux bien vous l'acheter deux fois le prix que vous en demandez.

Sara écarquille furtivement les yeux. Ce que vient de dire Lincoln entraîne un léger changement de plan mais qui pourrait bien foutre à l'eau toute l'arnaque. Cela dit c'est pas mal joué, l'homme n'émet pas de refus catégorique et mieux, s'accorde le temps de la réflexion.

- Vous avez l'air dé beaucoup y ténir à cé bateau, commente-t-il.

- C'est ma femme, surtout, s'empresse de préciser Lincoln.

Et Sara offre son plus beau et innocent sourire à l'homme.

- Bah on peut pas trop lui en vouloir, c'est vrai qué c'est oune pétite merveille cé voilier. Mainténant… reste à savoir s'il est dans vos moyens…

- Ne m'insultez pas, plaisante Lincoln, à présent que l'ambiance est passée bonne enfant.

- Il est mis à prix à 150 000 dollars.

C'est 100 000 de moins que ça vraie valeur mais ça reste encore beaucoup trop, surtout pour un bateau qui dans le fond vous appartient déjà.

Lincoln écarquille les yeux puis secoue lentement la tête. Comme il l'a fait avec Pablo, il dépose ensuite une main sur l'épaule de l'homme et l'entraîne avec lui à l'écart de Sara.

- Vous m'êtes bien sympathique mais n'en profitez pas pour vous moquer de moi, hein ! murmure-t-il. Il est bien beau ce bateau, c'est vrai, mais faut pas me la faire, il est de fabrication chinoise, ça crève les yeux ! Il aurait été français j'aurais même pas discuter mais là… oh… c'est du vol ! Un voilier chinois c'est comme le zircone, ça ressemble au diamant mais ça en a certainement pas la valeur.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il est chinois ? s'insurge l'homme.

- Je m'y connais je vous dis ! Et entre nous : j'aime faire plaisir à ma femme mais pas tout à fait à n'importe quel prix. Je lui aurais jamais proposé de l'acheter si je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait tout dans l'apparence et rien dans la qualité.

Devant l'aplomb de Lincoln, les certitudes de l'homme ne font pas long feu. Sa mine se décontenance et Lincoln saisit l'occasion pour lui annoncer son prix, à lui.

- Parce qu'il est grand vous pouvez espérer en tirer 25 000, pas plus.

- Oh non, non…, bafouille l'homme.

- Si ! Et moi je reste sur ce que je vous ai dit : je vous propose le double. Et je peux payer cash en dollars US !

L'homme plisse les yeux.

- Parce qué vous vous baladez avec 50 000 dollars en pétites coupures sur vous peut-être ?

Le moment critique, la question qui fâche.

- C'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous pensez bien, mais le casino de San José m'a gentiment porté chance il y a quelques jours de ça, se justifie Lincoln dans un sourire insolent. Faut dire que j'avais misé gros aussi.

- Mmm… Dé toute façon même en cash jé né vous lé cède pas à 50 000. Jé pourrais en avoir beaucoup plus avec les enchères ! Les gens né sauront pas forcément qu'il est fabriqué chinois !

Le regard de Lincoln s'assombrit.

- Sauf si je trouve le moyen d'être présent pour les avertir de l'arnaque, souffle-t-il, menaçant.

Et l'homme n'en mène plus très large face au sympathique touriste plein aux as qui vient de lui laisser entrevoir sa véritable nature de requin de la finance.

- Acceptez mon offre, reprend Lincoln. En plus vous pourrez mettre la moitié dans la caisse commune et garder le reste pour vous.

- Eh ! Dis donc ! C'est pas très honnête ça ! conteste l'homme. Vous mé semblez dé moins en moins clair vous ! suspecte-t-il en pointant un doigt vers Lincoln.

Son regard suspicieux est angoissant. Lincoln a joué gros en tentant la corruption et il n'a d'autres choix que de vite rattraper le coup. Très vite.

- Attendez : c'est vous qui parlez de cacher la vraie nature de ce bateau aux potentiels acheteurs et c'est moi qui suis malhonnête ? s'indigne-t-il à la perfection. C'est un comble ! Je disais ça pour vous faire plaisir, mettez la totalité dans la caisse commune si vous préférez, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi ! Mais dites-moi quand même : vous touchez une commission sur les ventes, non ? Alors elle sera meilleure sur 50 000 que sur 25 000, pas vrai ? Et ces 50 000 vous les retrouverez pas ailleurs, je vous le garantis, y a qu'un fou comme moi, trop amoureux de sa femme, pour vous les proposer !

À la mine de l'homme Lincoln sait qu'il vient de marquer un point. Et quand il baisse les paupières en hochant presque imperceptiblement la tête il sait que la partie est gagnée.

Le temps de remplir quelques papiers, d'effectuer la transaction et l'homme moustachu, qui s'avère être le commissaire-priseur en charge des biens saisis par la police du canal - quoique commissaire-priseur soit un bien grand mot au Panama -, remet les clefs du bateau à Lincoln.

Ce dernier affiche un grand sourire ravi et agite les deux petites clefs devant Sara qui s'en empare.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son gentil mari ?

- Merci beaucoup ! répond-elle.

- Et ça mérite bien un petit bisou, non ?

Lincoln lui tend ses lèvres et elle retient une grimace. Évidemment il fait ça juste pour l'embêter, parce qu'elle lui a explicitement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas s'investir dans son rôle d'épouse au-delà d'un « main dans la main ». Et puisque qu'ils sont encore devant le commissaire c'est le piège idéal, impossible pour elle de refuser sans risquer de les trahir. Du moins ça c'est ce qu'il pense.

- Alors quoi ? C'est un cadeau contre un bisou ? rétorque-t-elle. Faudrait faire attention à pas me confondre avec une prostituée mon chéri ! glisse-t-elle avec malice avant de repartir vers le bateau.

Lincoln reste bête une seconde et le moustachu se montre compatissant.

- Elle a dou caractère !

- Vous en faites pas, elle me remerciera comme il se doit plus tard ! marmonne Lincoln pour ne pas totalement perdre la face.

Les deux escrocs n'ont ensuite pas traîné à détacher le Christina Rose et à le mettre en route pour Colón, au cas où un changement d'avis de dernière minute serait venu tout compromettre. Mais lui à la barre, elle assise à côté, les cheveux dans le vent, ils sont à présent hors de danger.

- Tu sais, tu m'as fait très peur quand t'as parlé de payer le double, confie Sara. Je pensais qu'on aurait déjà bien du mal à leur faire croire qu'il valait 50 000 au plus alors 25 000 !

- Je t'ai épatée, là, hein ? s'enorgueillit Lincoln, pas peu fier de lui.

- Ben… oui, un peu, je dois bien le reconnaître.

- Dis, tu le rapporteras pas à Mike que je t'ai réclamé un bisou, hein ? s'inquiète-t-il ensuite.

- Non, t'en fais pas… ça je le garde sous le coude au cas où j'aurais un jour besoin de me venger de toi !

Lincoln tourne aussitôt la tête vers elle et, à son sourire faussement angélique, constate qu'elle ne plaisante pas le moins du monde.


	8. Chapter 8

**18 juin 2005 : mer des Caraïbes. **

Passer d'un bateau à un autre n'aura été l'affaire que de quelques minutes, vu le peu de choses que chacun avait à transférer. D'ailleurs, ils ont profité du port de Colon pour faire quelques emplettes, alimentaires et vestimentaires, principalement. Mais cette fois ils n'ont rien acheté de tape à l'œil. Que du pratique et du confortable.

Puis ils ont repris la mer. À bord du Christina Rose. Lincoln n'a pas versé la moindre larme en quittant leur petit bateau d'un jour, bien au contraire ; Michael et Sara n'ont pas autant exulté que lui. Pas qu'ils aient un attachement particulier au petit rafiot, étroit et vieillot, il faut le reconnaître, mais ils y ont un agréable souvenir commun. Ils se chargeront d'en créer d'autres à bord du voilier.

Il y a deux cabines à couchette double et porte coulissante relativement spacieuses et bien distinctes à bord. Une à l'avant du bateau, l'autre à l'arrière. Lincoln s'est approprié cette dernière sans cesser de se féliciter du confort qu'elle présentait et de l'espace non négligeable qui séparait les deux chambres. L'intimité n'est pas un luxe auquel ils auront à renoncer.

En fait il y en a pas mal de luxes auxquels ils n'auront pas à renoncer. Le carré est en effet vaste et il comporte une véritable petite kitchenette bien équipée, une table et deux banquettes pouvant accueillir quatre personnes à l'aise et un salon tourné vers une télévision qui reçoit le câble ; on y trouve également un ordinateur avec une connexion Internet. Il y aussi une petite salle bain avec une cabine de douche qui ne nécessite pas de se couper en deux pour pouvoir y entrer.

Autre chose importante qu'ils ont récupérée avec le Christina Rose : le téléphone satellite. Et comme il l'avait promis, une fois l'appareil en main, Michael a fait le nécessaire pour localiser Sucre. Un hôpital a répondu favorablement à la description qu'il donnait de son ami. Petite effervescence. Mais finalement il n'a pu seulement apprendre qu'il avait été grossièrement soigné et qu'il s'était ensuite rapidement évanoui dans la nature malgré l'insistance du médecin à vouloir le garder un peu en observation, rapport à l'importante quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Retour à la case départ. Sucre est quelque part au Panama. Ça manque de précision.

Cela dit la solution pour remédier au problème est vite apparue. Puisque Sucre cherchait Maricruz, il devait aussi chercher la seule personne capable de lui donner l'information qu'il voulait. Alors trouver Bellick, c'était forcément trouver Sucre dans la foulée.

Quelques coups de fils, encore, et la destination a pu être fixée : le pénitencier fédéral de Sona.

Quand Lincoln a ensuite voulu appeler à son fils, Michael était désolé de lui apprendre que le téléphone n'avait quasiment plus de batterie - _« la faute de Sucre, un peu, hein ! » _- et qu'il faudrait attendre une bonne heure avant qu'il soit suffisamment rechargé pour espérer une communication de plus de cinq minutes. Lincoln a pesté, c'était prévisible, et pour l'aider à passer le temps, Michael lui a proposé de jouer les capitaines.

Alors depuis un moment maintenant c'est lui qui tient la barre, l'allure fière et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Sara a fini de donner une place à chaque chose. Le Christina Rose est spacieux mais ça reste un voilier, occupé par trois personnes adultes, alors le désordre est à éviter et une rigoureuse organisation à privilégier, au risque de ne plus s'y retrouver.

Elle remonte sur le pont, deux bières fraîches à la main. Elle va d'abord trouver Lincoln pour lui en donner une…

- Merci femme ! lance-t-il en attrapant la bouteille déjà décapsulée qu'elle lui tend.

Il a dit « femme » comme il aurait dit « esclave ». Elle roule des yeux et lui fait savoir qu'il a bien de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas une féministe pratiquante, sinon il y aurait eu des chances pour qu'il ait mal.

… Elle va ensuite rejoindre Michael à l'extrême avant du bateau où il s'occupe de tout un tas de cordages qu'elle est bien contente de ne pas avoir à démêler, ou trier, ou enrouler… enfin à toucher. Du moins pour l'instant. C'est effrayant parce qu'elle y connaît rien.

- Tu m'apprendras ? demande-t-elle en lui offrant sa bière.

Il se redresse, éponge son front avec son avant-bras, s'empare de la bouteille et reste à la fixer - Sara, pas la bouteille - les yeux plissés par la forte luminosité et la réverbération du soleil sur l'eau azure qui les entoure mais aussi un peu parce qu'il ne voit pas, sur le coup, à quoi elle fait allusion.

- À naviguer, complète-elle.

Il sourit.

- Bien sûr ! Si ça t'intéresse de savoir.

Elle hoche la tête, il avale une gorgée de bière et, puisqu'il va ensuite s'asseoir sur la petite surélévation présente au milieu du pont, elle le suit pour venir s'installer à côté de lui. Il reporte sa bouteille à sa bouche, elle observe son visage et arrête son regard sur la marque brune qui demeure encore au-dessus de son sourcil, séquelle du passage à tabac qui lui avant infligé Bill Kim. Elle vient doucement l'effleurer du revers de son index.

- T'auras pas été épargné.

- Mmm… Ce sont mes orteils qui me manquent le plus, se désole-t-il.

Elle rit et dépose sa tête sur son épaule. Il en profite pour plaquer un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

L'horizon est clair et dégagé. Et bleu. Difficile de savoir où s'arrête la mer et ou commence le ciel. Le soleil est généreux mais une légère brise bienvenue l'empêche de se révéler trop cuisant. L'impression de liberté est à son comble.

- Alors ? Est-ce que ça commence à ressembler un peu à ce que t'avais imaginé ? demande Sara.

- Oui, répond Michael, le regard perdu au loin. À vrai dire c'est même mieux…

Il tourne la tête pour venir chercher le regard de Sara.

- … Je t'avais pas prévue, souffle-t-il.

Elle pince un peu ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote énamourée. Il penche son visage vers le sien pour lui donner un long baiser. Puis il lui caresse la joue, sans lâcher ses yeux, et s'inquiète :

- T'es sûre que tu finiras pas par le regretter un jour, d'avoir tout lâché pour me suivre ?

- Certaine ! De toute façon j'ai pas lâché grand-chose. J'avais pas grand-chose, murmure-t-elle en détournant furtivement son regard.

- Ce qui m'embête un peu c'est que je sais pas encore très bien quel genre de vie je vais avoir à te proposer. Pour le coup j'ai plu de plan là.

- Si tu me dis que ton plan c'est qu'on soit ensemble alors ça m'est largement suffisant, susurre-t-elle.

Il sourit et hoche doucement la tête.

- Oui. C'est ça. Mon unique plan maintenant c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

- Chouette ! approuve-t-elle en effaçant une nouvelle fois la petite distance qui sépare leurs visages. Où est-ce que je signe ? demande-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi officiel qu'une signature devant notaire mais ça scelle parfaitement l'accord quand même.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulent dans le silence. Ils profitent, simplement assis côtes à côtes, de cet instant de calme qui tenait encore du rêve il y a quelques jours. Ils offrent leurs visages au soleil, respirent profondément l'air marin vivifiant.

- Je peux te poser une question ? finit par demander Sara, que le fil de ses pensées a conduite à un détail qui mérite d'être éclairci.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mais tu te moqueras pas de moi, hein ?

Elle a l'air très sérieux et il lève une main solennelle.

- Promis !

- C'est qui… Christina Rose ?

Il se fend d'un grand sourire et elle pointe aussitôt un doigt vers lui.

- Hep ! T'as promis ! lui rappelle-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, se reprend-il. C'était ma mère.

- Oh.

- T'es pas sur un bateau qui porte le nom d'une de mes ex, t'inquiète pas, s'amuse-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule taquin.

- C'est pas du tout ce que je pensais, se défend-elle.

Mais Michael fronce les sourcils, suspicieux. Il doute en effet que cette idée ne lui ait pas au moins effleuré l'esprit.

- Je te ferais quand même remarquer que t'es là, avec moi, à me promettre un futur commun, alors que… t'es marié à une autre ! riposte-t-elle pour lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre d'elle.

Il se redresse subitement et tout sourire disparaît instantanément de son visage.

- Ah oui, merde, j'y pensais plus à ça, réalise-t-il. Je m'en occupe, lance-t-il avant de se lever pour regagner le pont arrière.

Sara est restée bête une seconde. Elle lui a rappelé ce détail simplement pour se défendre et sait parfaitement que son union avec Nika est blanche. Alors ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Cela dit, elle esquisse ensuite un petit sourire et ne refuse pas la possibilité qu'il n'ait plus d'engagement de quelle manière que ce soit envers aucune femme à part elle. Bien au contraire même.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure et demi, là, je peux appeler ? demande Lincoln en voyant son frère arriver.

- Oui mais j'ai un dernier coup de fil à passer avant, indique Michael avant de se jeter dans les escaliers qui mènent au carré.

- Eh, nan, Mike, tu plaisantes ou quoi ! proteste Lincoln.

Il manque de se lancer à la poursuite de son frère mais reste finalement accrocher à la barre qu'il est quand même plus sage de ne pas lâcher.

- Si te le redécharges va encore falloir que j'attende des plombes ! crie-t-il alors.

- Mais non, je vais pas en avoir pour longtemps, lui assure Michael qui a déjà presque complètement disparu dans la cabine. Y a juste un détail que je dois régler.

Et pour ça il va appeler le seul contact de confiance qui lui reste aux États-Unis. Un contact de confiance mais aussi et surtout, un contact suffisamment dépravé de naissance pour accepter de l'aider dans ses manœuvres pas forcément très réglementaires. Pour _éventuellement _accepter de l'aider.


	9. Chapter 9

**8 mars 2005 : Chicago.**

Megan Deloria a trente ans, de grands yeux bleu marine, presque violets, et de longs cheveux bruns qui lui caressent le creux des reins lorsqu'elle ne les attache pas. Elle vit seule dans son appartement. Pas par manque de prétendants mais par choix. Parce qu'elle ne supporte personne et que personne ne la supporte. En revanche elle tolère quelques individus et quelques individus la tolèrent, ce qui lui assure un minimum de vie sociale.

Parmi ces rares individus il y a par exemple son patron, trois de ses très nombreux collègues ou encore sa manucure. Il y a aussi son voisin de pallier. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qu'elle préfère. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il la côtoie, malgré son détestable caractère, sans rien attendre en retour. Ni chiffre d'affaire mirobolant, ni places réservées à la cantine de la société, ni ses 50 dollars hebdomadaires. Alors elle en conclut que sa sympathie est entièrement sincère. C'est étrange mais il est peut-être un peu masochiste après tout.

Elle vient d'enfourner un plat de lasagnes surgelées dans son four, règle la minuterie et s'immobilise soudainement. Un bruit de porte provenant du pallier. Elle n'a pas rêvé. Visiblement il vient de rentrer chez lui. Cette fois elle va le chopper.

Discrètement sortie de son appartement, elle se poste devant la porte voisine et toque trois coups.

- Michael ?

Pas de réponse.

- Michael, t'es là ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle actionne la clenche. C'est pas verrouillé. Elle entre prudemment, à pas de loups, et longe le couloir sombre.

- Michael ? appelle-t-elle dans un murmure cette fois, pour ne pas l'effrayer et risquer de se prendre un coup de poêle en plein visage. C'est moi…

Elle arrive dans le séjour et s'arrête net, perplexe devant ce qu'elle y découvre. C'est le soir, il fait déjà nuit. La pièce non éclairée est plongée dans la pénombre mais les lumières de Chicago filtrent à travers la grande baie vitrée. On y voit s'en avoir besoin de plisser les yeux. Elle regarde longuement la table jonchée de papiers, parmi lesquels elle distingue un ordinateur portable, puis elle fait deux pas pour observer de plus près le pan de mur où sont épinglés des dizaines de documents. Coupures de presse, photos, plans… Et des post-it. Partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton cinglant la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne et ne sait pas si c'est elle ou lui qui semble le plus hébété par la présence de l'autre.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demande-t-elle en lançant un pouce par-dessus son épaule, en direction du mur.

- Meg, vas-t-en s'il te plait !

Il finit de boutonner le haut de sa chemise. Il n'est pas en colère. Il veut juste qu'elle dégage au plus vite et fasse comme-ci elle n'avait rien vu, pour leur bien à tous les deux. C'était mal la connaître.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que c'est que tout ça ! exige-t-elle.

Depuis plusieurs mois elle avait l'impression d'être la voisine d'un fantôme. Les rares fois où elle a croisé Michael c'était toujours en coup de vent entre les portes d'entrées de l'immeuble ; à peine s'il lui soufflait un bonjour. Quand à plusieurs reprises elle est venue frapper chez lui, histoire d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il n'était jamais là. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle croit. Alors maintenant qu'elle l'a sous la main et qu'elle a la confirmation qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas net, elle a bien l'intention de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Mais il reste muet, la fixant, impassible. Bon sang ! Jusqu'ici il a fait un sans faute. Ce soir il est juste passé chez lui pour changer de chemise avant d'aller se marier, parce que l'autre s'était perlée de taches de sang à cause de son tatouage tout frais. Il a pris ses précautions pour être hyper discret, comme d'habitude. Pour ne surtout pas la croiser, ni attirer son attention. Dans la précipitation il a dû laissé la porte de son appartement se refermer trop bruyamment derrière lui. Fait chier !

Elle pivote pour se remettre face au mur et essayer d'y trouver toute seule les réponses qu'elle cherche. Elle scrute les visages, les noms, les titres des journaux avec un petit sourire déterminé. Elle finit par pointer un doigt en direction d'une photo.

- J'le connais lui !

Elle agite son index en même temps que ses souvenirs se rassemblent pour se faire plus clairs. Un des titres de presse l'aide.

- C'est le type qui est accusé d'avoir tué le frère de la vice-présidente. Il doit bientôt se faire exécuter.

- Son visage est dans tous les journaux.

Il espère ainsi qu'elle ne cherchera pas plus loin. Mais elle a déjà trouvé. Elle se retourne vers lui, la mine victorieuse.

- Oui mais je l'ai déjà vu en vrai. Dans cet immeuble. Il sortait de chez toi. Tu le connais ?

Il se renferme une nouvelle fois dans son mutisme. Elle prend ça pour un aveu.

- C'est un copain à toi ?

Soudain elle écarquille les yeux. Elle touche au but.

- Non attends… c'est ton frère ? C'est lui le spécialiste de la mise en galère ? C'est ton frère qu'est en taule ?

Elle est à deux doigts de se mettre à rire tellement c'est énorme. Michael Scofield, jeune ingénieur bien sous tout rapport, a un frangin en route pour la chaise électrique ? Inimaginable !

- Tu montes un dossier pour l'innocenter ? tente-t-elle. Non, non, se reprend-elle aussitôt, si tu faisais quelque chose de légal t'aurais pas à te cacher. Alors qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Elle se met à le regarder en plissant les yeux. Il déteste ça. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche.

- Dis-le moi !… Dis-le moi ou je vais voir les flics pour leur suggérer de venir faire un petit tour par ici !

- Je sais que tu ferais pas ça.

En fait il n'en a pas la moindre certitude, bien au contraire. En revanche il l'espère, mais…

- On parie ?

Son ton n'est pas menaçant. Elle a plutôt envie de jouer. Et elle peut se le permettre puisqu'elle est en position de force et ça, elle en a parfaitement conscience. Il sait pour la connaître qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir sa réponse, quoi qu'il en coûte, peu importe à qui. Parce qu'elle est la définition même du mot égoïsme, l'illustration (jolie) du terme égocentrisme.

- Il a été piégé. Et puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen de le faire sortir par la grande porte, je vais l'aider à passer par la petite, se résigne-t-il à confier dans un soupir vaincu.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour qu'elle comprenne. Sa bouche s'est entrouverte de stupeur. Elle aurait des dizaines de commentaires à faire, des objections à formuler, mais elle les ravale tous un par un. Ils seraient inutiles et elle déteste par-dessus tout parler dans le vide.

- Tu dois rien dire à personne, ordonne-t-il dans une légère intonation suppliante.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Y a deux minutes tu menaçais de me balancer aux flics !

Elle roule des yeux.

- C'était pour que tu parles. Maintenant que je suis dans la confidence, j'la boucle !

Elle passe son pouce et son index joints sur ses lèvres pour les sceller. Il ne semble pas encore pleinement convaincu.

- Je te promets ! jure-t-elle alors en levant une main.

- Un jour ou l'autre les flics viendront fouiller ici et ils interrogeront le voisinage…

- Tu es mon voisin depuis cinq ans, discret, sans histoire, à vrai dire je te connais pas plus que ça et non, j'avais rien remarqué d'anormal ces derniers temps !

C'est ce qu'elle allait leur pondre, aux flics, le moment venu. Il sait qu'elle sera convaincante. Peut-être même encore plus que les autres résidents de l'immeuble qui eux ne sont réellement au courant de rien.

Il esquisse un demi sourire. Elle esquisse l'autre moitié.

**Juin 2005 : Panama.**

D'abord composer le 001, pour accéder aux États-Unis. Puis le numéro de la personne à joindre : 312-558-4149. Michael patiente trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Allo ?

Il reconnaît sa voix sans mal. Ça lui fait plaisir de l'entendre. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Meg, c'est moi, c'est Michael…

Il n'obtient d'elle qu'un très long silence. Il s'était douté qu'elle n'allait pas exploser de joie en ne l'entendant que maintenant, après tout ce temps. Mais elle ne lui a pas raccroché au nez alors c'est plutôt bon signe. Ça veut dire que tout espoir d'instaurer un dialogue avec elle, et par là même de lui demander ce dont il a besoin, n'est pas perdu.


	10. Chapter 10

Ça fait une bonne poignée de secondes maintenant que Michael attend une réaction de son interlocutrice et il commence à se demander si elle est toujours au bout du fil.

- Mega…

- Donc t'es pas mort ! lance-t-elle subitement.

Il reste bête quelques secondes.

- Ben… non. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait croire ça ? répète Megan avec indignation. Quatre mois sans avoir aucune nouvelle ! vocifère-t-elle. Oh, à part celles que j'ai pu avoir en même temps que tout le pays du jour où tu t'es fait la malle de ta petite prison jusqu'à celui où t'as disparu des écrans radars, bien sûr ! Mais là ça fait bien trois semaines qu'ils n'en parlent plus aux infos, donc trois semaines que je me demande ce que tu deviens, s'ils t'ont fait la peau ou pas. Et comme j'en avais marre d'avoir l'esprit parasité par une question dont au fond j'avais pas grand-chose à foutre, j'ai décrété que t'étais mort et je suis passée à autre chose !

- Comme racheter mon appart' et abattre les cloisons pour agrandir le tien ?

- Non.

- Non ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Non ! confirme-t-elle. … Mais l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, concède-t-elle néanmoins.

- Ah, tu me rassures. Et est-ce que l'idée que j'avais autre chose à faire que de te passer un coup de fil qui en plus aurait pu te mettre en danger t'a effleuré l'esprit, elle aussi ?

Cette fois c'est elle qui reste silencieuse. Il sait parfaitement que si elle se montre colère et amère c'est simplement pour cacher le fait qu'elle a été inquiète. Parce que ça, même sous la pire des tortures elle refusera de l'admettre. Mais en attendant, pas question d'entrer dans son jeu et de se laisser culpabiliser.

- De toute façon j't'ai dit que ton sort m'importait peu. Mais merci quand même d'avoir enfin pensé à m'adresser une preuve de vie, je saurais apprécier. Bonne continuation !

- Non, attends ! lance-t-il précipitamment avant qu'elle ne raccroche. J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… Tu vas bien ?

- Pose-moi la vraie question et arrête de me faire perdre mon temps !

- C'est plus un service qu'une question en fait…

- Et c'est quel genre de services ?

Il entend la méfiance dans sa voix, et surtout l'hostilité. Ses lèvres doivent déjà s'être arrondies, prêtes à prononcer un « non » catégorique.

- J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de mon divorce.

Elle émet un petit rire, elle trouve que la blague est bonne.

- Non.

- Meg…

- C'est non Michael ! Te dépanner d'un ou deux œufs, d'accord. Réceptionner un colis pour toi, pourquoi pas. Arroser tes plantes en ton absence, passe encore. Mais m'occuper de ton divorce, c'est absolument hors de mes attributions de voisine !

- Meg, je te demande pas ça en tant que voisine… mais en tant qu'amie.

- Et depuis quand on est amis ?

- Bon, d'accord, « amie » c'est peut-être un peu fort, mais t'es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça… Il va être plus ou moins question de berner un juge, tu sais ! Et le mariage en lui-même n'est pas légal puisqu'il est blanc.

Megan Deloria a toujours aimé ce qui est illégal, a toujours adoré outrepasser les lois, et s'est toujours délectée de défier les autorités. Michael n'a donc pas avancé ces deux derniers arguments par hasard. C'est comme proposer de la viande fraîche à un tigre.

- C'était pour les besoins de ton plan que t'as contracté un mariage blanc ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix, après un long silence.

Et Michael sait que ce petit ton feutré, c'est sa manière d'accepter et d'entrer dans la magouille.

- Oui, confirme-t-il. Le deal c'était une visite en parloir conjugal contre une carte verte. Mais maintenant je veux que tout soit mis sur mon dos parce que… il faut qu'elle puisse garder sa carte verte, je veux pas qu'elle soit renvoyée dans son pays.

- Argh, tu me donnerais presque envie de vomir avec ta bienveillance de Saint-Père ! geint-elle comme une mal-au-coeureuse à l'autre bout du fil.

- Meg…, souffle-t-il avec lassitude.

- Oui, bon, bon… Mais le plus simple serait pas de rester marié avec cette fille ? Oh, sauf si tu projettes d'en épouser une autre pour avoir à ton tour la nationalité… euh… t'es dans quel pays au fait ?

- On se fiche d'où je suis, et je projette pas d'avoir une nouvelle nationalité…

Et la principale raison pour laquelle il ne souhaite pas rester marié avec Nika, il va bien se garder de la lui révéler.

- … mais maintenant que mon frère a été innocenté, il y a un homme membre du bureau du gouverneur qui tente de me blanchir aussi. Et s'il y arrive il se peut que le mariage soit dissout par la même occasion et je suis pas sûr que les autorités soient tendres avec Nika, c'est pour ça que je voudrais que ce soit fait rapidement et avant qu'on sache qu'elle a accepté un marché. Je veux que tu la fasses passer pour une victime, une étrangère dont j'aurais abusé de la naïveté, tu vois le topo ?

- Ah bah oui, je vois très bien ! Tu veux que je te fasse passer pour un parfait salaud en fait ! rigole-t-elle.

- C'est sérieux Megan !

- Ouais, bon, comment tu dis qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Nika Volek.

- Elle est russe ?

- Tchèque je crois.

- Et je la trouve où cette fille ?

- T'as de quoi noter ?

Après avoir attendu le feu vert de Megan, Michael lui communique l'adresse de Nika et lui précise au passage qu'elle ne sera peut-être très évidente à aborder, étant donné la manière dont leurs chemins se sont séparés. Il lui donne également quelques lignes de conduite à suivre, même s'il sait qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle le fasse, et lui parle de , au cas où elle aurait besoin de le contacter.

- Et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclare-t-elle ensuite, mais j'te rappelle quand même que je suis directrice commerciale moi, pas avocate !

- Mais tu mens comme tu respires, alors je me fais pas de soucis.

- Eh ! s'offusque-t-elle.

Mais sans parvenir à émouvoir Michael le moins du monde, tant il se sait dans le vrai.

- Je vais appeler Bruce Bennett du bureau du gouverneur pour le prévenir de la manœuvre, poursuit-il, et tu pourras aller le voir si t'as besoin d'un conseil ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Mais tu crois qu'il sera encore au bureau du gouverneur Tancredi ? Parce qu'il est mort y a pas longtemps, lui, au cas où tu le saurais pas.

Ce rappel lui pince douloureusement le cœur.

- Si, je le sais, souffle-t-il. Mais oui, je pense qu'il sera encore là-bas, au pire on t'indiquera où le trouver si c'est pas le cas.

- Bon… d'accord. Mike, avant qu'on raccroche… dis-moi où t'es !

- Ça n'a pas d'importance je t'ai dit.

- Si ! Je veux savoir !

Cette agaçante manie de toujours insister ! Il soupire et répond, d'un air désabusé :

- Je suis à bord d'un bateau, sous le soleil, en pleine mer des Caraïbes.

Il y a un silence puis…

- P'tit con, rage-t-elle de jalousie tandis qu'il ricane avec satisfaction.

Une fois la communication coupée, il remonte sur le pont avec le téléphone en main pour aller le donner à Lincoln.

- C'est bon, tu peux appeler LJ maintenant. Tu lui passeras un bonjour de ma part, exige-t-il en confiant l'appareil à son frère.

- Ouep.

Michael reprend la barre et c'est au tour de Lincoln de descendre dans la cabine, ses yeux brillants rivés sur les touches du combiné qu'il presse déjà pour composer le numéro de son fils.

- Alors ? Est-ce que je peux savoir qui t'as appelé pour t'aider à t'évader de ton mariage ? demande Sara lorsqu'elle rejoint Michael et lui rend au passage sa bière qu'il lui avait confiée.

- Elle s'appelle Megan, c'était ma voisine de pallier à Chicago, mais… elle est très spéciale. Elle fait les choses que si ça l'amuse ou si elle peut en tirer un bénéfice pour elle, rendre des services gratuitement c'est pas son truc alors… je sais pas ce que ça va donner, grimace-t-il. Mais je voyais qu'elle pour avoir le cran de faire ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Ta voisine de pallier tu dis… J'imagine qu'elle est sexagénaire, plus très fraîche et qu'elle radote un peu sur les bords ?

Il rigole et manque de recracher la gorgée de bière qu'il vient de prendre. Il éponge ses lèvres humides avec l'intérieur de son poignet puis regarde Sara d'un air mi-amusé, mi-navré.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est toi qui as expressément demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de mensonge entre nous alors je suis obligé de te dire la vérité : Megan est une jeune trentenaire, plutôt très jolie et loin d'être bête.

Sara fait une petite moue contrariée, il sourit.

- Mais elle est aussi et surtout absolument invivable ! la rassure-t-il. Le plus de temps d'affilé que j'ai pu tenir en sa compagnie ça doit être…

Il réfléchit une petite seconde.

- … oui, deux heures. Mais c'était un jour où elle était malade et aphone, alors je sais pas trop si ce record est valide !

- Mouais… Disons que si elle parvient à ne te rendre rien qu'à moi, elle aura peut-être ma sympathie.

Michael hoche la tête avec amusement puis il propose à Sara de prendre la barre. Elle hésite un instant mais il se décale déjà d'un pas pour lui laisser la place.

- Tu restes près de moi, hein ? supplie-t-elle en s'approchant pour venir agripper ses mains au grand volant. Je veux pas faire de bêtises.

- Y a pas de risques, pour l'instant il suffit de garder le cap.

C'est pas pour autant qu'il s'en va. Il reste derrière elle, enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et dépose son menton sur sa fine épaule.

- Tu le sais que je suis déjà rien qu'à toi, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

C'est que ça l'ennuierait beaucoup qu'elle croit le contraire. Elle perçoit son ton soucieux, sourit et, sans lâcher l'horizon des yeux, lève une main vers son visage pour lui caresser tendrement la joue du bout des doigts.

- Bien sûr. Je parlais d'un point de vue purement administratif.

- Super, approuve-t-il dans un murmure.

Il dépose un bisou au creux de son cou tandis qu'elle secoue légèrement la tête, amusée de son inquiétude.

La forte luminosité l'oblige bientôt à décrocher ses lunettes de soleil du col de son débardeur pour les poser sur son nez. Mais il y a la douce brise qui lui caresse le visage et s'engouffre dans ses cheveux d'une part, et le corps solide de Michael contre son dos de l'autre… si c'est pas le paradis ça y ressemble.


	11. Chapter 11

Une casquette vissée sur le crâne, Lincoln marche seul en tête, d'un pas de plus en plus lourd, accablé par la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi. Lorsqu'on quitte le bord de mer pour s'enfoncer dans les terres, il n'y a plus le moindre souffle de vent et l'atmosphère est étouffante. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

Arrivé au bout de la route sableuse qui traverse la forêt sèche, il ignore s'il doit poursuivre vers la droite ou vers la gauche. Il s'arrête au milieu du carrefour, se retourne et au lieu de demander la direction à Michael, il pousse un soupir impatient en s'apercevant que lui et Sara ne sont encore qu'à une trentaine de mètres derrière lui.

- Eh ! Ça vous dirait pas de passer la seconde ! leur crie-t-il. Parce qu'à ce rythme là il fera nuit avant qu'on arrive !

Depuis qu'ils se sont mis en route, Michael et Sara ont semble-t-il soudé leurs mains pour avancer ensemble et Lincoln a plutôt l'impression d'avoir à faire à un couple flânant dans les ruelles de Venise qu'à deux coéquipiers recherchant avec lui un pénitencier et un ami en détresse - dans un environnement aride et hostile en plus ; il s'est fait piquer par un gros insecte qui lui a laissé une grande marque rouge sur le biceps droit. Et il n'est pas douillet, ça non, mais sur le coup il n'a pu empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux parce que « _ça fait un mal de chien bordel de merde ! »._

Au loin il voit Michael murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Sara qui aussitôt pouffe de rire alors il roule des yeux et maudit. Il ne maudit pas son frère, à qui il doit la vie, ni la copine de son frère, à qui il doit aussi un peu la vie, mais il maudit sa condition d'homme libre et vivant persécuté par ses sauveurs.

- Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte que LJ me rejoigne, soupire-t-il lorsque Michael et Sara arrivent enfin à sa hauteur.

Il est prévu que l'adolescent fasse le voyage sitôt ses cours terminés, dans une semaine.

- Je me sentirai beaucoup moins seul. Bon, droite ou gauche ?

- Gauche, indique Michael. Ça devrait plus être très loin.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les hauts murs de Sona se dessinent en effet enfin. Le lugubre édifice est planté au milieu d'une étendue de terre ocre clôturée par un chétif grillage. Restés plantés à la lisière de la forêt qui l'entoure, Michael, Lincoln et Sara l'observent quelques instants en silence. La cage thoracique de Lincoln est opprimée par la simple vue du bâtiment. C'est que les prisons, moins il les approche mieux il se porte.

Il y a quelques autres bâtiments aux alentours, moins hauts, moins rebutants, abritant probablement des bureaux.

- On sait même pas si Sucre est dans le coin, souffle Lincoln.

- Si Bellick est là alors Sucre est par ici aussi, je te le garantis, répond Michael.

La logique et la détermination d'un homme amoureux et inquiet n'ayant plus vraiment de secrets pour lui.

Ils décident alors de faire un large tour autour du complexe carcéral. C'est à mi-parcours qu'ils distinguent enfin une silhouette familière postée près d'un petit entrepôt d'apparence désaffectée.

Sucre se retourne brusquement lorsqu'il entend qu'on s'approche de lui. Sa mine s'égare entre surprise, joie et soulagement quand il découvre de qui il s'agit.

- Mike ! Linc ! s'étonne-t-il. Et… doc Sara !

Là ce n'est plus seulement de la surprise, c'est carrément de la stupéfaction. Elle pince ses lèvres dans un sourire et lui adresse un petit signe de la main pour le saluer mais surtout pour lui assurer que oui, c'est bien elle, il ne rêve pas. Il secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous là ?

- Ben on voulait se trouver une nouvelle résidence et on a eu de bons échos au sujet de cette prison, répond Michael en jetant un pouce en direction du bâtiment.

Sucre comprend sans mal que son pote se fout de lui et lui adresse une grimace.

- On te cherchait petit malin ! explique alors Michael avant de partager une accolade avec lui.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, avoue Sucre au trio. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?

- Parce que tu seras pas tranquille tant que tu sauras pas où est Maricruz et que nous on sera pas tranquilles non plus tant que tu le seras pas.

Sucre hoche la tête.

- Ouais, c'est sûr que je suis pas tranquille. C'est même pire que ça : j'en crève, Mike, j'en crève ! Il est là-dedans, je le sais, Bellick est là-dedans…

Sucre s'est tourné vers la prison qu'il fixe avec détermination.

- … Il faut qu'il m'dise où il a enfermé mon bébé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ? interroge Michael.

- Je suis pas encore sûr de moi mais… je pense que je vais me faire incarcérer pour aller lui faire cracher ce que je veux savoir et puis après je m'évaderais, je t'ai vu faire, ça a pas l'air très compliqué.

- Un vrai jeu d'enfant, en effet ! ironise Michael. Aller, arrête de dire n'importe quoi et viens avec nous, on va réfléchir à une meilleure option.

D'une main sur son épaule, il invite son ami à se remettre en route avec eux pour rejoindre le bateau.

Lincoln et Sara ouvrent la marche, Michael et Sucre les suivent à quelques pas.

- Ça me rend fou, tu sais, confie Sucre dans un murmure angoissé. Je vis que pour elle. Si je l'ai plus à mes côtés je suis rien… rien !

Michael pose son regard sur Sara qui avance devant lui et compatit silencieusement.

- En tous cas je suis content pour toi, reprend Sucre. ... Que t'aies pu retrouver Sara, précise-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Michael le lui rend, entendu, puis il lui tend une main :

- Tu vas retrouver Maricruz aussi, t'as ma parole.

- Ouais, souffle Sucre en abattant sa main dans celle de son pote pour sceller la promesse. Merci. Je sais qu'elle est jamais en l'air la tienne.

oOo

- Y en a des moyens pour faire parler un homme. Mais en ce qui concerne Bellick, je peux pas le menacer de mort parce que je me vois pas trop roder autour d'une prison avec un flingue, j'ai rien pour le faire chanter et j'ai pas de monnaie d'échange à lui proposer… j'ai l'impression que c'est sans issue, se désole Sucre.

Il reprend une longue gorgée de la bière fraîche que Lincoln s'est empressé de lui offrir après leur retour au bateau puis rabat la bouteille sur la table du carré d'un geste aussi dépité que lui.

- C'est dingue ça, soupire Lincoln. Ce type était gardien, il avait l'avantage. Là il se retrouve prisonnier, et c'est encore lui qu'a l'avantage !

Il est assis à l'extrémité de la banquette du coin salon et tripote machinalement le flingue qu'il leur reste. Installé à table en face de Sucre, Michael a l'air perdu dans ses réflexions mais il n'en zappe pas moins ce qui se dit autour de lui.

- La menace de mort c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour délier les langues, confirme-t-il, mais dans ce cas précis c'est certain qu'il nous faudrait une arme nettement moins compromettante qu'un neuf millimètres, quelque chose d'apparence plus innocente…

- Tu veux que j'aille le voir avec un ours en peluche trafiqué, un truc comme ça ? demande Sucre.

- C'est un peu l'idée mais le problème c'est que pour l'instant j'en ai aucune valable qui me vient, regrette Michael.

- Moi j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer, intervient Sara en même temps qu'elle dépose une assiette contenant un sandwich devant Sucre.

Puis elle s'assoit à côté de Michael, les regarde lui et Sucre tour à tour, et pose sa condition :

- Mais vous devez me promettre que vous le laisserez pas mourir, même s'il refuse de parler.

- Trouillard comme il est je suis sûr qu'il parlera à la seconde où il se saura condamné, pouffe Lincoln.

- C'est fort probable mais je veux votre parole quand même, insiste Sara.

- Tu l'as, lui assure aussitôt Sucre. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Elle hésite encore un peu à délivrer une information susceptible de signer l'arrêt de mort d'un homme, aussi méprisable soit-il, mais elle voit Sucre désespérément suspendu à ses lèvres et pousse un soupir avant de se lancer :

- Et bien… Bellick est… très allergique au kiwi, confie-t-elle. S'il a le moindre contact avec ce fruit il fait un choc anaphylactique dans les minutes qui suivent.

- C'est très intéressant ça, approuve Sucre.

- Surtout que ce serait pas très difficile de lui en faire ingérer à son insu, renchérit Michael.

- Oui mais avant toute chose il faut qu'on arrive à se procurer un stylo auto-injectable d'adrénaline, tempère Sara. Y aura plus que ça pour le sauver après.

- Faut une ordonnance pour ça ? demande Sucre.

- Ben… je sais pas ce qu'il en est dans ce pays, normalement c'est mieux, oui, mais si on se débrouille bien un pharmacien peut accepter d'en délivrer un sans.

- Je vais m'en occuper, déclare-t-il alors. Comme je parle couramment la langue ce sera plus simple, non ?

Il a posé la question à Michael qui opine d'un hochement de tête. Alors il se lève sans plus attendre pour partir mais après avoir fait quelques pas en direction du petit escalier qui mène au pont, il revient près de la table et s'empare du sandwich qui lui était réservé pour l'emporter avec lui.

- Avec tout ça j'en avais oublié que je mourrais de faim, explique-t-il devant le sourire amusé de Sara. Merci, lui souffle-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Une petite question juste comme ça, reprend Lincoln après le départ - pour de bon cette fois - de Sucre. Comment tu sais que Bellick est allergique au kiwi ?

Sara lâche un petit rire crispé puis prend quelques secondes pour savoir comment expliquer ça.

- Et bien… en fait… c'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis entrée à Fox River et il a passé les premiers jours après mon arrivée à… tenter de me draguer…

Lincoln grimace de dégoût et Sara confirme le calvaire en fronçant douloureusement les sourcils avant de poursuivre :

- … et un jour, il a dû croire que me parler de son allergie pourrait intéresser - et dans son esprit ça voulais dire « séduire » bien sûr - le médecin que j'étais.

- Mais t'as pas accroché ? demande Lincoln comme s'il en était désolé.

- Non, confirme-t-elle, navrée, pour entrer dans son jeu. Personnellement j'ai toujours plutôt eu un faible pour les diabétiques.

- Même les faux ? fait-il mine de s'étonner.

- Surtout les faux ! renchérit-elle avec malice.

- Je suis là et je vous entends, leur fait remarquer Michael avec consternation.

Alors Sara pouffe de rire, bascule contre lui et s'agrippe tendrement à son bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, pour opérer un câlin rédempteur.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mille excuses pour l'attente...**_

oOo

La première pharmacie qu'il a trouvée sur sa route avait été la bonne ; Sucre n'a pas eu de mal à se faire délivrer un stylo auto-injecteur d'adrénaline en prétextant une sévère allergie aux piqûres de guêpes.

De retour au bateau, il aperçoit Michael à l'autre bout du pont, en pleine conversation satellito-téléphonique, lui montre le petit sac en papier qui contient la seringue et attend qu'il ait approuvé d'un pouce levé bien haut pour ensuite redescendre dans la cabine.

- J'ai ! annonce-t-il victorieusement lorsqu'il arrive auprès de Sara.

Elle est occupée à parfaire l'onctuosité de sa pâte à gâteau en terminant de la mélanger au fouet.

- Bien, approuve-t-elle. T'as fait vite !

- Bah tu sais, ici, il suffit d'allonger le fric pour finir de les décider !

Elle lève les yeux le temps d'échanger un regard entendu avec Sucre puis elle attrape la petite coupelle dans laquelle repose une mixture verte ; c'est la purée de kiwi qu'elle a élaborée avec celui qu'elle a trouvé dans la corbeille à fruits.

- Dis, tu vas faire en sorte qu'ils soient bons tes gâteaux, hein ! demande Sucre dans un murmure. Parce que j'arriverais pas à faire croire qu'ils sont succulents si c'est pas le cas. La nourriture c'est un domaine avec lequel j'ai jamais pu tricher !

- D'accord, rigole-t-elle, je prends note.

Alors qu'elle a doucement commencé à incorporer la purée verte dans la pâte dorée, elle s'arrête subitement le temps de s'assurer d'un détail :

- T'y es pas allergique, toi, aux kiwis ? Parce que sinon faut que je fasse une moitié de cakes avec et une moitié sans !

- Tu veux dire que tu connais pas mon dossier médical par cœur ? s'indigne Sucre. Je suis très vexé là…

Sara pouffe de rire et verse d'un trait le restant de kiwi dans la pâte.

- Faut pas. J'en connais aucun par cœur, le rassure-t-elle en reprenant son fouet pour homogénéiser le contenu de son saladier.

Sucre plisse les yeux, mi-dubitatif, mi-suspicieux :

- Mmm… au moins celui de Mike, non ?

Elle sait que c'est une provocation taquine et ne répond rien.

- Je suis sûr que t'as dû le lire des dizaines de fois ! insiste-t-il. Et que même tu le ramenais chez toi le soir pour dormir avec !

Il agite frénétiquement ses sourcils, pour la presser d'avouer. Elle secoue la tête avec exaspération mais c'est Lincoln, avachi dans le canapé et le nez plongé dans un bouquin, qui intervient :

- Arrêtes où tu vas bientôt te retrouver avec deux bananes profondément enfoncées dans chaque narine !

Sucre se tourne aussitôt vers lui pour le regarder dans un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement.

- T'as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles ! … Me dis pas que Linc le déluge s'est fait mater par la gentille docteur de Fox River ?

- Elle est pas si gentille que ça ! rétorque Lincoln pour sa défense en se ratatinant davantage sur le canapé afin de dissimuler un peu plus son visage derrière son livre.

- Non, c'est toi qu'as pas dû être gentil avec elle, parce que y a pas plus sympa que le doc' Sara !

Lincoln émet un bruyant ricanement pour discréditer ses propos.

- Tu sais… je suis quand même en train de préparer un gâteau potentiellement mortel pour Bellick, fait remarquer l'intéressée à Sucre.

Il la fixe un instant, le temps de réaliser.

- Euh… oui, c'est pas faux. Mais t'as insisté pour qu'on se procure l'antidote, alors je persiste à dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien… et de gentil !

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil et elle apprécie d'un sourire.

Une fois la pâte prête - et le kiwi parfaitement dilué de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre reflet verdâtre - Sara la repartit sur le petit moule à madeleines qu'elle a trouvé dans le tiroir sous le four ; c'est que la kitchenette du Christina Rose est à deux doigts d'être mieux équipée que la cuisine de son appartement à Chicago.

- Ce sera prêt dans vingt minutes, annonce-t-elle après avoir enfourné le tout dans le four.

Elle est en train d'en régler la minuterie quand Michael fait son retour dans la cabine. C'est à Bruce Bennett qu'il téléphonait, pour le prévenir du possible passage de Megan dans son bureau et lui expliquer la mission dont avait été investie cette dernière.

- T'as réussi à l'avoir ? lui demande Sara.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il t'embrasse.

Elle sourit, il détecte un petite trace de farine sur le bas de sa joue, la chasse d'une caresse du pouce et lui dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller reposer le téléphone à sa place.

oOo

La boîte en carton que Sucre a dans la main présente d'alléchants petits cakes aux abricots. Mais les dits cakes ont été remplacés par ceux que Sara a préparés ; et Sucre en grignote un, doré et brillant à souhait, celui destiné à attiser la gourmandise de Bellick.

Le parloir à Sona est pour le moins différent de ceux des prisons américaines. C'est une petite cours grillagée, en plein air, reliée à la façade extérieure du pénitencier par un court corridor tout aussi grillagé, qui reçoit les détenus ; les visiteurs n'ont qu'à se trouver de l'autre côté du grillage.

Sucre se trouve de l'autre côté du grillage. Seul. Michael, Lincoln et Sara l'attendent à la sortie du bois qui entoure la prison. C'est en rongeant anxieusement et impatiemment à la fois son cake du bout des dents qu'il fixe la porte creusée dans l'immense façade grise. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre enfin, c'est sur un Brad Bellick crasseux, salement amoché, à la mine éreintée et au regard apeuré dans lequel se met néanmoins à briller une lueur d'espoir à la vue de Sucre.

- Oh Sucre, mon ami, je savais que tu viendrais ! s'exclame-t-il en précipitant sa lourde carcasse suante au plus près de Sucre. Quand le gardien m'a dit qui demandait à me voir j'ai eu du mal à réaliser mais au fond de moi je savais que tu reviendrais me chercher !

Il a agrippé ses doigts boudinés et noircis au grillage ; la comparaison avec un vieux gorille dans sa cage de zoo ne serait pas difficile à faire. Sucre reste à un bon mètre de lui, impassible.

- Je t'en pris, il faut que tu m'aides à sortir ! implore Bellick. C'est l'enfer ici ! … Je sais qu'à Fox River vous portiez pas les gardiens dans votre cœur mais ici y a pas de gardiens pour faire régner l'ordre et c'est le chaos, l'anarchie ! En plus on a rien à manger, confie-t-il en portant un regard envieux sur le boîte que tient Sucre. Et tu sais que j'ai rien à faire là-dedans, j'ai été piégé !

Sucre s'avance d'un petit pas et Bellick sourit.

- T'as peut-être pas tué cette nana mais si je devais t'énumérer toutes les choses pour lesquelles tu mérites d'être en taule on y passerait la semaine, et j'ai pas que ça à faire. Dis-moi où est Maricruz ! exige Sucre.

Le sourire mièvre qu'affichait Bellick s'efface subitement et son regard redevient noir de perversité.

- Sors-moi d'ici et je te dirais où elle est ! marchande-t-il.

- Non, pas de négociations possibles ! Je te sortirais pas d'ici parce que t'oublies un détail : je suis pas ton frangin et j'en ai rien à foutre de ta condition !

- Mais t'en as pas rien à foutre de celle de Maricruz et laisse-moi te dire que depuis le temps, elle doit commencer à être critique !

Bellick a un rictus sadique et Sucre serre les dents pour tenter de contenir toute la haine qu'il lui inspire.

- T'as aucun moyen de me faire parler, je suis en position de force alors je te conseille vivement de t'inspirer de ton pote Scofield et de réfléchir vite fait à un moyen de me faire sortir d'ici, sinon ta Maricruz elle sortira pas non plus de son trou, comprendo ?

Cette fois Sucre ne rétorque rien, pour laisser Bellick penser qu'il a l'avantage. Il baisse même les yeux en signe de résignation.

- Comment je peux être sûr que tu me diras ce que je veux savoir une fois que tu seras dehors ? demande-t-il. Que tu vas pas me poser encore une nouvelle condition ?

- Tu peux pas ! reconnaît Bellick avec arrogance. Va falloir que tu me fasses confiance !

Sucre fait mine de s'octroyer un instant de réflexion et en profite pour prendre une bouchée vorace de son cake.

- Dis… c'est quoi que tu manges ? interroge Bellick, les lèvres brillantes de salive, en désignant la boîte du regard.

- Des cakes aux abricots.

- Tu m'en donnerais pas un ou deux ? quémande-t-il.

Sucre se fige, mimant à la perfection l'indignation inspirée par le type qui détient sa copine et en plus veut lui taxer ses gâteaux.

- Aller, soit pas chien, j'ai rien bouffé depuis que je suis ici, supplie Bellick. Et puis je pourrais pas te dire où est ta Maricruz si je tombe dans un coma hypoglycémique !

- Je te donne la moitié d'un, tu mérites pas plus !

Sucre lui lance alors le reste du cake qu'il a entamé. Le morceau de gâteau heurte le grillage et tombe au sol. Bellick se jette aussitôt à genoux et passe son bras entre les mailles métalliques pour s'en emparer. Il le propulse dans sa bouche sans prendre la peine d'y ôter ni terre, ni sable, ni poussière. Il ferme les yeux et savoure.

Sucre profite du moment pour sortir le stylo auto-injecteur de la poche de son pantalon. Il enlève la protection du bouton poussoir d'une part, et retire le capuchon protecteur de l'aiguille de l'autre, Sara lui a expliqué comment ça fonctionne.

Bellick a à peine avalé son morceau de gâteau qu'il se met à tousser, de plus en plus violemment. Il devient tout rouge, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a dans ces gâteaux ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle éraillé.

- Du kiwi, annonce Sucre.

Il tend le stylo d'adrénaline pour que Bellick le voie bien.

- Maintenant dis-moi où est Maricruz !

Bellick tousse encore et commence même à suffoquer. Ses deux mains agrippées à son cou, il secoue la tête en signe de refus. Sucre fait deux pas pour s'approcher davantage et surplomber Bellick, toujours à genoux sur le sol. Ce dernier tend une main fébrile vers lui.

- La seringue, réclame-t-il d'une voix quasi inaudible.

Sucre la met derrière son dos, cette seringue salvatrice, c'est son signe de refus à lui. Les lèvres de Bellick ont doublé de volume et probablement qu'il en est de même pour sa langue. Il est si rouge qu'il semble sur le point d'éclater. Il s'étrangle.

- Dépêche-toi de me dire où elle est sinon je te jure que je te laisse crever, crache Sucre avec tout le mépris et le dégoût que Bellick a toujours pu lui inspirer.

- … l'ai pas… t'ai menti… pour que tu m'aides… l'argent…, bredouille Bellick.

- Je comprends rien ! s'impatiente Sucre qui tend pourtant l'oreille autant qu'il le peut.

- Chicago… Maricruz… rentrée… Chicago…

- Elle est rentrée à Chicago ?

Bellick hoche la tête. Sucre redoute un quart de seconde qu'il lui dise n'importe quoi seulement pour avoir la vie sauve mais à bien y réfléchir, ne pas oser s'en prendre à une femme et monter un bobard de toutes pièces pour servir ses intérêts ressemble bien à Bellick.

Il passe la seringue d'adrénaline à travers le grillage, s'assure tout juste qu'elle retombe à portée de mains de Bellick puis tourne les talons sans s'attarder plus longtemps.

oOo

Lincoln était outré lorsque Sucre les a rejoints et informés de la vérité. Il n'a pu sortir - vomir - que cinq mots : « _Ce mec est une raclure _». Michael et Sara ne l'ont pas contredit mais eux ont préféré se concentrer sur la soulageante nouvelle : Maricruz était saine et sauve à Chicago, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Tous s'étaient ensuite empressés de retourner au bateau et Sucre a rapidement tenté de joindre sa moitié. Mais c'est la cousine de cette dernière qu'il a eue au bout du fil et qui lui a appris que Maricruz ne voulait plus jamais le revoir… Bellick lui avait menti, à elle aussi, pour la convaincre de repartir aux États-Unis tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre envie de chercher à contacter Sucre.

Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour parvenir à totalement dissiper l'embrouille mais il a finalement pu avoir Maricruz au téléphone et même si elle s'est d'abord montrée méfiante, lasse des promesses qui n'aboutissent qu'à moitié quand ce n'est pas du tout, l'amour a vite repris le dessus et tous deux ont pu convenir d'un rendez-vous pour se retrouver au Mexique, le plus rapidement possible.

Le soleil a commencé à décliner dans le ciel, le teintant ainsi d'orange, de rouge et de violet.

- Ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir de passer encore un peu de temps avec vous mais… c'est mon bébé, vous comprenez !

Sucre est sur le départ et, sur le ponton en bois, au pied du voilier, avec Lincoln et Sara, il culpabilise un peu d'avoir à partir comme un voleur après l'aide qu'ils lui ont apportée.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on comprend, le rassure Sara. En plus ça vaut mieux pour toi que tu partes maintenant parce que si t'avais eu à passer la nuit ici t'aurais été obligé de partager le lit de Lincoln, souffle-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût appuyée.

- Tu vois qu'elle est pas gentille ! lance aussitôt Lincoln en priant Sucre de constater.

Mais il se contente de rire avec une certaine tendresse. Quand Michael descend du bateau pour les rejoindre, c'est avec un paquet dans les mains. Un truc d'apparence sommairement emballé dans du papier épais, scotché et ficelé.

- Tiens, c'est ta part, dit-il à Sucre en lui tendant le paquet.

- Non, non, refuse-t-il aussitôt. J'en veux pas. J'ai au moins compris avec cette histoire que j'en ai rien à cirer de l'argent.

- Je sais, rétorque Michael qui ne doute pas une seconde du désintéressement de son ami, mais prends-le quand même, insiste-t-il. Il te faut au moins de quoi payer le voyage jusqu'au Mexique, non ?

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Sucre et lui dépose le paquet dans les mains.

- Eh ! Mais là j'ai de quoi me payer le voyage jusqu'à Mars ! proteste Sucre en soupesant le paquet, trop généreux à son goût. Merci, souffle-t-il ensuite avec reconnaissance. Merci pour tout.

Et il s'approche pour partager une accolade avec son ami.

- Prends bien soin de toi et de ta famille, exige ensuite Michael.

- Ouais, promet Sucre. On garde le contact hein ?

- Évidemment !

Puis Sucre se tourne vers Lincoln.

- Le déluge…

- Fernando…

Les deux hommes échangent une poignée de mains améliorée et tout est dit. Sucre se décale enfin d'un pas pour faire face à Sara. Il prend un air important, comme s'il lui passait officiellement le relais :

- Tu veilleras bien sur mon pote, d'accord ?

Elle sourit et hoche la tête :

- Oui, c'est promis.

Sucre leur assure qu'il laissera un petit message sur dès qu'il aura retrouvé Maricruz et qu'ils seront bien installés. Puis, son paquet sous le bras, il quitte le ponton, traverse la plage et disparaît bientôt dans la végétation qui borde la côte, la main levée bien haut dans un dernier au revoir.

oOo

Cette nuit-là, peu après une heure du matin, Sara est réveillée par une étrange sensation, une inquiétude. Et elle comprend ce qui la trouble lorsqu'elle se retourne et découvre que Michael n'est plus dans le lit à côté d'elle. Si ce détail, d'apparence anodin, la perturbe au point de l'interpeller dans son sommeil c'est sûrement parce qu'elle a bien vu qu'il n'a pas été bien de toute la soirée.

Elle allume sa petite lampe de chevet, se redresse un peu, scrute l'ensemble de la cabine en vain et finit par tâter l'empreinte de son corps laissée sur le drap pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est froide ; ça fait un petit moment qu'il est debout.

La poitrine serrée par une angoisse qu'elle ne peut réfréner, elle se lève à son tour, s'enveloppe dans un gilet et sort de la cabine. Il n'y a pas davantage de traces de Michael dans le carré alors elle monte sur le pont. Elle y cherche du regard une silhouette qu'elle ne trouve pas.

La lune est pleine, le ciel dégagé et la nuit claire. Et un peu fraîche ; Sara resserre un peu plus étroitement son gilet autour d'elle. Elle étend son champ de recherche à la plage et l'aperçoit enfin, seul, assis au milieu du sable, à plusieurs mètres de là.

Elle descend du bateau, parcourt le long ponton latté et arpente doucement la plage pour le rejoindre ; le sable poudreux lui caresse la plante des pieds.

Il ne relève pas la tête quand bien même il l'entend approcher mais lorsqu'elle s'assoit tout près de lui et dépose la sienne sur son épaule, il saisit sa main et la porte à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Elle sait à quoi il pense alors elle ne lui pose pas la question et le silence demeure encore quelques instants, laissant le seul bruit des vagues bercer la nuit.

- Je suis contente pour Fernando, souffle-t-elle enfin. C'est un gars bien et ça va aller, pour lui, maintenant.

- Ouais, confirme Michael, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. C'est juste dommage que tout le monde n'ait pas eu sa chance.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, cet après-midi, pendant que je faisais les gâteaux au kiwi pour Bellick et que j'en étais pas spécialement fière ?

- Non…

- Il m'a dit que je restais quelqu'un de gentil malgré tout parce que j'avais insisté pour qu'on ait l'adrénaline, pour que Bellick ne meure pas en fait…

Sara redresse sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Michael.

- C'est la différence entre les bons et les méchants : l'intention. Et toi ton intention elle était bonne aussi… Tu n'as voulu aucune de ces disparitions.

Il baisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils.

- Je sais mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me trouver une part de responsabilité, confie-t-il.

Sara secoue la tête mais elle sait qu'il serait inutile qu'elle s'obstine à lui répéter que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je suis pas dans ta tête, je sais pas ce que tu vois quand tu te regardes dans la glace mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je veux pas que tu y voies un criminel. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer tu restes quelqu'un de bien ! T'avais rien à faire à Fox River et t'auras jamais rien à faire dans quelle autre prison que ce soit, sinon je serais pas tombée amoureuse de toi !

Ces derniers mots lui arrachent un petit sourire auquel elle fait écho.

- Et ce que je veux surtout pas non plus, poursuit-elle, c'est que tu doutes de ta légitimité à être libre et heureux aujourd'hui. Surtout que… aucune des punitions que tu t'infligeras ne les fera revenir. La seule chose qui peut être faite, pour leur rendre un semblant de justice, c'est la condamnation des véritables responsables de tout ça, non ?

- Si, admet-il timidement. Probablement.

- Quand t'as eu Bruce au téléphone cet après-midi est-ce que t'as évoqué le sujet avec lui ?

Michael détourne le regard et elle comprend que ça veut dire non. Elle soupire.

- Je veux pas le mettre en danger, se justifie-t-il. Je veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres victimes.

- Mais y en aura forcément d'autres si rien n'est fait pour les arrêter, argue Sara. Je vais rappeler Bruce demain, simplement pour lui demander d'alerter les autorités compétentes, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Elle sait que cette idée ne l'enthousiasme pas plus que ça, pour les raisons qu'il vient de lui donner, mais elle est aussi persuadée que, même s'il n'en a pas encore vraiment conscience, le fait qu'une justice soit rendue saura le libérer d'une partie du poids qu'il porte.

Elle bouge pour venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle croise ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou ; il lui chipe un baiser au passage et joints ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Elle le contemple un instant, sous la lumière grise de la lune, et caresse sa joue.

- Tu sais, ces deux derniers mois n'ont pas été évidents pour moi non plus, murmure-t-elle, mais aujourd'hui je suis plutôt heureuse et… j'aimerais être sûre qu'il en est de même pour toi. Je sais que tu penses beaucoup à tout ce qui s'est passé, aux personnes disparues en cours de route, je le vois à chaque fois : tes yeux se voilent, ton regard se perd dans le vide, ton visage est complètement fermé… et moi…

Elle prend une profonde inspiration…

- … moi ça me fait peur parce que…

… mais ne peut empêcher ses yeux de se mettre à briller plus que de raison.

- … je redoute que ça te ronge, que tu parviennes pas à supporter tout ça et que…

Ses lèvres tremblent fébrilement, elle baisse les paupières et deux larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

- Sara…, s'inquiète-t-il tout en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je n'ai plus que toi Michael, et… si t'es plus là j'aurais plus de raison d'être là non plus.

Et bien sûr son « là » définit quelque chose d'un peu plus vaste que la plage, que le Panama ou même que la Terre entière. Il fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête. Il saisit le visage de Sara entre ses mains et de ses pouces il efface de ses joues les traînés humides laissées par ses larmes.

- Dis pas des choses comme ça, ordonne-t-il. On va pas se faire un remake de Roméo et Juliette hein ! glisse-t-il pour d'étendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Et ça marche puisque Sara laisse échapper un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que j'y pense, avoue-t-il ensuite. À Veronica, Charles, l'Acrobate… mon père… ton père… Mais je finis toujours par te voir, t'apercevoir, ou juste t'entendre, et… je me dis que je voudrais être nulle part ailleurs que près de toi…

Il insiste du regard et elle hoche doucement la tête.

- Alors malgré tout ce que je viens de traverser, reprend-il, je suis heureux aussi Sara, grâce à toi.

Elle sourit et de son pouce il caresse la parenthèse qui se creuse sur sa joue.

- Et je sais que je le resterai tout pendant qu'on sera ensemble, murmure-t-il.

Elle vient déposer son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux lorsqu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux puis embrasse délicatement la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Si seulement tu soupçonnais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tout le bien que tu me fais, souffle-t-il.

Elle rouvre les yeux, tous deux se noient un temps dans le regard brillant de l'autre puis Sara resserre l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou et ils se retrouvent pour partager un langoureux baiser.


	13. Chapter 13

**25 juin 2005 : Panama.**

- Dis donc Lincoln, elles sont faites les rambardes, là ?

- Ouais, je viens de finir.

Sara reporte son regard sur le garde-corps du bateau et l'examine attentivement, sur deux, trois mètres. Mais non, elle ne rêve pas. Il n'y a quasiment aucune différence entre l'avant et l'après, si ce n'est peut-être que les tâches blanchâtres laissées sur les barres horizontales par les éclaboussures d'eau salée ne sont plus ponctuelles mais grossièrement tartinées sur l'aluminium.

Elle se retourne une nouvelle fois vers Lincoln, couché sur le pont, en short, occupé à peaufiner son bronzage.

- Mais tu t'es contenté de passer un coup de chiffon ? analyse-t-elle. T'as pas savonné ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Y aurait fallu que je les lustre ? s'indigne-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce. Ça se re-salit aussitôt de toute façon !

- Mais c'est pas une raison ! On fait les choses bien ou on les fait pas ! Ça sert absolument à rien ce que t'as fait là ! Tu vas être bon pour recommencer…

- Oh là ! Doucement madame Thatcher ! tempère Lincoln en consentant enfin à se redresser.

Il se lève et retire ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder Sara.

- C'est pas parce que tu couches avec mon frère que ça te donne le droit de me commander hein !

Sara écarquille les yeux, entre indignation et incrédulité. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la scandalise le plus : le fait qu'il la compare à l'autoritaire Margaret Thatcher - infondé - ou bien qu'il évoque les relations intimes qu'elle peut avoir avec Michael - déplacé - ou encore qu'il insinue qu'elle lui donne des ordres - totalement faux - … Finalement c'est les trois à la fois et c'est tellement énorme qu'elle peine à trouver ses mots pour riposter.

- Mais… mais je te commande pas du tout ! Seulement on est pas en vacances sur ce bateau, on y vit. Alors ça me semble normal qu'on se répartisse un peu les tâches pour l'entretenir, non ? En plus je t'ai laissé le choix entre les rambardes ou la salle de bain, et si tu choisis les rambardes t'assumes jusqu'au bout, c'est tout ! Ça sert à quoi que t'apportes ta contribution si on doit repasser derrière toi ?

Lincoln s'approche, se poste juste devant elle et plante son regard dans le sien - il aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus petite pour la surplomber davantage, il aurait eu plus de superbe.

- Et toi ? Tu veux passer derrière ? demande-t-il.

Sara reste bête une seconde. Elle comprend pas sa question.

- Derrière quoi ?

- Derrière ces fichues rambardes ! s'exclame-t-il en la soulevant soudainement dans ses bras pour la passer par-dessus bord.

Elle pousse un cri strident, un bruyant « plouf ! » résonne et Michael accourt sur le pont. Il se précipite près de son frère qui est penché au-dessus du garde-corps et constate avec effarement ce qu'il y a à constater.

- Ahhh ! Ça me démangeait depuis longtemps ! soupire Lincoln.

Il hoche la tête et s'époussette les mains avec satisfaction.

- Mais t'es malade ! s'offusque Michael qui fixe maintenant son frère avec de grands yeux. Elle aurait pu se faire mal !

- Ben…

Lincoln jette un coup d'œil en contrebas ; Sara est remontée à la surface de l'eau tandis que l'écume engendrée par son plongeon forcé se disperse autour d'elle.

- … elle a pas l'air traumatisé, hein !

En effet elle n'est pas blessée mais en revanche elle suffoque. Pas d'avoir bu la tasse mais de l'audace de Lincoln. Et tout en battant des jambes pour se maintenir à la surface, elle écarte tant bien que mal ses cheveux mouillés collés sur son visage. Une fois celui-ci dégagé elle lève la tête.

- Burrows ! vocifère-t-elle en abattant son poing serré de rage sur l'eau.

Il s'appuie sur la rambarde, bras croisés, et affiche un large sourire :

- Alors, l'eau est bonne ?

- Si tu savais comme je regrette de pas avoir verrouillé cette fichue porte d'infirmerie ! siffle-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

- Hin ! … Elle est marrante, souffle Lincoln à son frère en même temps qu'il pivote sur lui-même pour s'en aller vers la cabine.

Michael se dirige vers les quelques marches qui relient la mer au pont du bateau ; Sara en fait de même, en contrebas, et à la nage. Il l'aide à s'extirper de l'eau puis attrape la serviette de plage colorée qui traîne dans le coin pour la lui donner.

- Si ce mec n'était pas ton frère, je te jure que…

Elle sert les dents pour ne pas révéler le sort macabre qu'elle lui réserverait et s'éponge le visage avec la serviette.

- Si Lincoln n'était pas mon frère on se serait peut-être jamais rencontrés, déclare Michael.

Sara le fixe une petite seconde sans bien savoir ce qu'elle doit comprendre.

- C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que j'ai envie de l'étrangler, complète-t-il.

Alors elle pouffe de rire et admet d'un hochement de tête que cette vision des choses peut éventuellement permettre d'éviter un drame.

- Eh ! Mike ?

Michael se retourne vers son frère qui vient de faire son retour sur le pont.

- Je regardais sur le forum pour voir si LJ m'avait donné son heure d'arrivée pour demain et c'est pas le cas mais par contre y a un message qui t'est adressé, indique Lincoln.

- De qui ?

- J'sais pas, c'est pas signé. Ça dit juste « Hey morveux, rappelle-moi dès que tu peux ».

- Oh, souffle Michael.

Il sait désormais sans l'ombre d'un doute de qui ça vient.

- Dis, qui est-ce qui t'appelle « morveux » ? demande Lincoln lorsque Michael passe devant lui pour descendre dans la cabine - il lui emboîte d'ailleurs le pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu connais pas de toute façon !

- Bah oui mais justement, j'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec cette personne. J'ai l'impression qu'on a des choses en commun ! glousse-t-il.

Arrivé dans le carré, Michael attrape le téléphone puis se retourne vers son frère :

- T'as déjà oublié que je t'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine ?

- Et donc ? Ça veut dire que je te dois un profond respect à vie ?

- À vie c'est un minimum, oui !

Lincoln hausse furtivement les épaules avec désinvolture tandis que Michael est déjà parti rejoindre sa chambre pour passer son coup de fil tranquillement.

Il tente d'abord de joindre Megan à son domicile mais tombe sur le répondeur dont le message d'accueil a cependant la gentillesse de communiquer son numéro de portable. Il le compose et elle répond après trois sonneries.

- Allo ?

- Megan, c'est Michael…

- Ah oui, attends, quitte pas.

Elle a écarté son portable de sa bouche mais il l'entend quand même prier quelqu'un d'aller attendre hors de son bureau qu'elle lui redonne l'autorisation d'entrer, le tout avec une très relative amabilité.

- C'est bon, je suis toute à toi, reprend-t-elle ensuite à l'attention de Michael.

- T'as du nouveau à me transmettre ? demande-t-il.

- Possible…

Elle fait durer le suspense et Michael s'agace :

- Meg !

- J'ai donc rencontré ta Nika, là, elle était pas trop contente que je vienne lui parler de toi d'ailleurs mais bon, j'me suis débrouillée pour qu'elle veuille bien m'écouter et j'ai réussi assez vite à la convaincre d'entrer dans la magouille. J'ai vu le type du bureau du gouverneur aussi et il a fait en sorte que ce soit un juge plutôt clément qui s'occupe de la demande de divorce qu'on a déposée. J'ai eu l'aide d'un ami de mon père aussi, un ancien avocat à la retraite, il m'a donné quelques points de loi sur lesquels jouer et résultat…

Le suspense, encore.

- Vous avez eu le divorce ? la presse Michael.

- Non, mieux : l'annulation ! annonce-t-elle triomphalement. Maintenant c'est comme si y avait jamais rien eu, tu es redevenu puceau de toute vie maritale !

- Ouah !… C'est… ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Merci Meg ! souffle-t-il dans un mélange de sincère reconnaissance et de profonde libération. Et Nika n'a pas de problèmes à craindre ?

- Non, non, on a tout mis sur ton dos et j'avoue qu'elle a su jouer à la perfection les ingénues - alors qu'elle est loin d'être bête si tu veux mon avis ! Et elle risque pas d'être expulsée du pays parce que je lui ai trouvé un job plus sérieux avec un contrat à long terme.

- Tu l'exploites pas pour ton compte personnel, j'espère ?

- Eh ! M'insultes pas Scofield ! Je l'ai faite entrer dans ma boîte, au sein du service qui s'occupe de superviser le marché en Europe de l'Est. Elle est interprète, elle est bien payée et elle porte des fringues un peu plus couvrantes !

- T'es géniale.

- Je sais, je sais… cela dit je peux te poser une question ?

- J't'écoute…

- Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à cette fille de te rejoindre ! Elle est plutôt jolie et ça t'aurait fait de la compagnie. Enfin une compagnie autre que celle de ton frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Surtout qu'à mon avis elle aurait pas dit non ! Vu la haine qu'elle avait envers toi j'ai bien compris qu'elle avait dû avoir le béguin… Mais c'était pas réciproque, c'est ça ?

- Euh… je vais essayer de te dire ça gentiment Megan : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Aussitôt Michael perçoit un « clic » puis la tonalité de la ligne. Il reste d'abord coi, puis il peste tout seul un moment avant de retourner au petit salon pour reposer le téléphone sur son chargeur.

- T'as pas l'air content, remarque Lincoln qui a décollé un œil de l'écran de l'ordinateur pour constater la mine agacée de son frère.

- Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! lance-t-il mi-furieux, mi-sidéré.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit de mal ?

- Rien ! se défend Michael. Seulement cette fille est née dans le but exclusif de faire chier le monde mais c'est encore elle qui se paye le luxe d'être la plus susceptible ! Je voulais lui demander un autre service mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Maintenant je suis obligé d'attendre demain parce qu'il va bien lui falloir 24 heures avant qu'elle veuille enfin m'adresser de nouveau la parole…

Il soupire et prend deux secondes pour se calmer un peu les nerfs.

- Bon, en attendant je dois faire un saut en ville.

Il attrape rapidement sa casquette et le téléphone portable récemment acquis qui sont posés sur la table puis il remonte sur le pont.

- Tu vas quelque part ? devine Sara lorsqu'elle voit Michael arriver vers elle avec sa casquette sur la tête.

- Oui. Mais je vais pas loin et j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je présume que je peux pas venir avec toi, sinon tu me l'aurais proposé…

- Tu présumes bien, confirme-t-il dans un sourire.

Il n'en dit pas plus et bien que ça la démange, elle ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage. Elle apprend à lui faire confiance ; s'il ne lui donne pas de détails c'est qu'il a ses raisons et qu'elles sont bonnes.

- Il était de qui le message ? De Fernando ? se permet-elle seulement.

- Ça j'te le dirais plus tard, murmure Michael avant de lui chiper un baiser.

- Tu fais attention, hein ! le prie-t-elle ensuite alors qu'il descend du bateau pour rejoindre le ponton au bout duquel il est amarré.

- Toujours ! promet-il.

Et il file vers l'intérieur des terres en espérant pouvoir y trouver ce qu'il souhaite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je vous prie d'excuser les délais entre les mises à jour (qui ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant, je le crains) mais avec la reprise des cours j'ai nettement moins de temps pour écrire. Je vous remercie d'autant plus de votre intérêt et de votre fidélité ! :)**

Ce soir, Michael l'emmène dîner. En tête à tête. Rien qu'elle et lui. Un repas aux chandelles sans Lincoln pour les tenir. Alors elle n'a pas de gigantesque dressing dans lequel farfouiller - d'ailleurs elle n'en a jamais eu - elle n'a pas non plus des milliers produits de beauté ni de bijoux à sa disposition et son dernier rendez-vous chez un coiffeur autre qu'elle-même date de plusieurs mois mais elle tient à s'apprêter un minimum.

Elle a enfilé la petite robe légère et colorée qu'elle avait achetée avant et dans le but de récupérer le Christina Rose, elle a essayé d'arranger ses cheveux mutilés par ses soins du mieux qu'elle a pu et, arquée au-dessus du lavabo de la petite salle de bain, pour être au plus près du miroir, elle enduit maintenant ses cils de mascara. Une fois que le résultat lui convient, elle attrape le petit tube de baume hydratant qu'elle a pris l'habitude de passer sur ses lèvres que le soleil a tendance à assécher. En plus de les protéger ça les fait briller, et ce soir ça fera office de gloss.

Après avoir quitté la salle de bain elle repasse rapidement par sa cabine pour s'emparer d'un cardigan qu'elle pend à son avant-bras puis elle remonte enfin sur le pont.

Il fait encore jour, encore doux, mais le soleil n'est plus très haut dans le ciel et dans approximativement deux heures il aura plongé dans l'océan.

Michael, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon clair, est assis sur la banquette attenante au poste de pilotage, en face de Lincoln, et il stoppe aussitôt sa conversation lorsqu'il voit Sara s'approcher. Il se redresse et la scanne des pieds à la tête d'un regard comblé.

- Je suis prête, annonce-t-elle.

- Oui… euh… oui, et bien… euh..., balbutie-t-il.

- Ce qu'il essaye de te dire c'est que t'es très jolie, traduit Lincoln avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière.

Michael fusille son frère du regard et le sourire déjà amusé de Sara s'élargit.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… si t'es prête alors on peut y aller, reprend Michael.

- Oui, confirme-t-elle.

- Je vais sûrement aller faire un tour en ville aussi, moi, indique Lincoln. Vous inquiétez pas si je suis pas là quand vous rentrez.

- Ok, acquiesce Michael.

Il descend le premier du voilier puis il tend sa main à Sara pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. Lorsqu'elle l'a rejoint sur la ponton, il garde sa main dans la sienne et reste quelques secondes immobile, à la regarder de cette manière si pénétrante qu'elle manque toujours de la faire rougir.

- Linc avait raison tout à l'heure, souffle-t-il. Je te trouve magnifique.

Elle sourit.

- Je te trouve très beau aussi, lui murmure-t-elle.

Et elle a approché son visage si près du sien qu'il n'a plus beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour venir l'embrasser. Puis c'est toujours main dans la main qu'ils se mettent ensuite en route vers le restaurant.

Michael avait effectué la réservation dans l'après-midi, lors de sa petite escapade en solitaire. Il avait dû faire quatre établissements avant de trouver celui qui lui convenait, celui capable de servir un met bien particulier.

À leur arrivée, un serveur les a installés en terrasse, sous une vaste pergola en bois entourée de petits palmiers en pot.

La décoration évoque l'Europe méridionale à Sara mais elle ne sait dire précisément quel pays.

- Le chef est originaire du sud de la France, lui explique Michael qui a glané ces informations lors de la réservation. Ça fait un peu plus de dix ans qu'il s'est installé ici.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va manger de la cuisine française ?

Il hoche la tête pour confirmer.

- Ah, super ! se réjouit Sara. Les empanadas c'est très bon mais j'avoue que je commence un peu à saturer.

- Bonsoir, lance tout sourire un nouveau serveur en arrivant près de leur table. Est-ce que je peux vous proposer deux coupes de champagne pour l'apéritif ?

Michael regarde Sara pour voir si ça lui convient avant de valider auprès du serveur mais c'est une mine paniquée et non enthousiaste qu'il lui découvre.

- Euh… non, bredouille-t-elle, je…

- Il est excellent, argumente le serveur pour vendre son produit, il est directement importé de France.

- Oui mais… je… je préfèrerais un thé glacé s'il vous plait.

- La même chose pour moi, commande aussitôt Michael.

- Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, approuve le serveur avant de s'en aller rejoindre le bar.

Sara a baissé les yeux et, les coudes posés sur le bord de la table, elle se triture nerveusement les mains. Il essaie de rattraper son regard mais elle le fuit délibérément.

- Sara…, l'appelle-t-il alors doucement.

Elle secoue la tête sans relever les yeux.

- Sara…

- J'ai jamais vraiment été alcoolique, déclare-t-elle soudainement, mais…

- Sara…

- … je dois éviter tout ce qui peut susciter une addiction nocive et…

- Je te demande pas de te justifier, l'interrompt-il en saisissant ses mains pour les reposer sur la table avec les siennes.

Et elle consent enfin à le regarder.

- Je suis ok avec ça et je veux pas que tu te sentes embarrassée, surtout face à moi.

- Je le suis toujours un peu, souffle-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, la voix serrée et les yeux brillants. J'y peux rien… Y a quand même pas de quoi être fière.

- Moi je m'en fiche. On traîne tous des casseroles, je te prends avec les tiennes. Tu sais, je me dis qu'aujourd'hui tu ne serais peut-être pas tout à fait la même femme si tu n'avais pas vécu tout ça. Tu as su t'en sortir, ça t'a forgée, ça a fait de toi celle que tu es maintenant, devant moi. Et que j'aime… D'accord ?

Elle esquisse un sourire ému et hoche la tête. Il dépose un baiser sur une de ses mains.

- De toute façon le champagne c'est très surfait ! conclue-t-il ensuite d'un air faussement pompeux.

Sara pouffe de rire puis se reprend rapidement lorsque le serveur est de retour avec les boissons et une assiettes de petits fours plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

- Est-ce qu'ils servent un plat unique dans ce restaurant ? interroge Sara après que le serveur soir reparti.

- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonne Michael.

- Bah je sais pas mais… personne ne nous a encore apporté la carte pour qu'on puisse commander, alors je me demandais…

- Oh, comprend-il. En fait, ils vont pas nous donner de carte parce que j'ai déjà commandé nos plats, je l'ai fait en même temps que la réservation.

Sara fronce un sourcil méfiant.

- Mais si j'aime pas ce que tu m'as choisi ?

- T'auras le droit de changer, je serais pas vexé, lui promet Michael.

- D'accord. Bon, à quoi est-ce qu'on trinque ? demande-t-elle en saisissant son verre de thé glacé dans lequel flotte cinq glaçons et une rondelle de citron.

- À la bonne nouvelle que j'ai apprise cet après-midi, propose Michael en levant légèrement son propre verre.

- Oh ! Donc tu vas enfin me dire de qui était le message ?

- Oui… Il était de Megan.

Sara se fige et sa bouche s'arrondit alors qu'elle comprend avec bonheur ce que ça signifie.

- T'es divorcé ?

- Non, pas exactement. Elle a obtenu que le mariage soit annulé, annonce Michael. Ça veut dire que maintenant, aux yeux de la loi il n'a jamais existé.

Sara reste bouche bée de ravissement.

- Je… je sais pas quoi dire… Si : je suis contente ! jubile-t-elle.

- Et moi donc ! s'exclame Michael.

Ils font tinter leur verre puis avale chacun une gorgée de leur thé glacé.

- Il ne manque plus que l'annulation aussi des chefs d'accusation qui pèsent encore sur toi, analyse Sara en reposant son verre, et tu seras complètement libre ! Je rappellerais Bruce pour savoir où ça en est si on a pas de nouvelles d'ici lundi.

- Comme tu veux, mais y a pas d'urgence. Ce qui m'embêtait vraiment c'était d'être marié à une autre. Qu'un pays me considère encore comme l'ennemi public numéro un ça m'est égal !

Sara lâche un petit rire puis elle regarde Michael avec un sourire touché parce qu'il vient de lui dire clairement qu'elle était sa priorité.

- Attention messieurs dames, c'est très chaud.

Le serveur est de retour, une assiette copieusement garnie dans chaque main.

- Filet mignon en croûte et risotto au citron et légumes verts, annonce-t-il en déposant la première assiette devant Sara puis la seconde devant Michael. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Il s'éclipse alors que Sara reste le regard fixé sur le contenu de son assiette et hoche doucement la tête :

- D'accord. Je vois enfin où tu veux en venir avec ce dîner.

- Je te l'avais promis, lui rappelle Michael.

- Oui… et je m'étonne de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt… Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Et devant ses yeux dangereusement brillants, Michael s'inquiète :

- Tu vas pas pleurer ?

- Non, rigole-t-elle. Mais ça me touche… On était pas dans la meilleure situation qu'il soit quand tu m'as fait cette promesse et… avec tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite… enfin c'était pas gagné que tu arrives à la tenir.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, demande à Lincoln !

- Oui, s'amuse-t-elle. Il n'empêche que ce soir, c'est beaucoup plus qu'un bon dîner.

Sara n'allait en effet pas savourer qu'une succulente viande, elle allait aussi et surtout savourer ce qu'elle signifiait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note : j'ai modifié le titre de cette histoire parce que le premier ne me plaisait pas vraiment mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre alors qu'aujourd'hui, avec un certain recul sur ce que j'ai déjà écrit, j'ai pu trouver une idée de titre qui me plait davantage et qui résumera plus subtilement l'ensemble de l'histoire ;) **

oOo

Le dîner terminé, Michael et Sara ont entrepris une petite ballade, arpentant d'abord les ruelles animées du centre du Portobelo pour arriver plus tard le long des ruines du fort Farnesio.

Il est plus de 23 heures quand leur petit périple nocturne les amène sur une plage de sable fin. Il n'y a que la lune pour éclairer les lieux déserts et le bruit des vagues pour combler le silence.

La mer est haute. Alors Sara retire ses chaussures et après quelques pas sur le sable elle se retrouve les pieds dans l'eau. Elle avance jusqu'à ce que ses chevilles soient entièrement immergées puis elle s'immobilise et contemple les reflets argentés qui ondulent à la surface de l'eau jusqu'à l'horizon. Le temps de se mettre pieds nus à son tour, de retrousser le bas de son pantalon et Michael la rejoint.

- Autant je peux me lasser des empanadas alors que de cette vue… jamais ! souffle-t-elle.

- T'as déjà pris un bain de minuit ? demande-t-il.

- Oh non, non, rigole-t-elle nerveusement. Y a un célèbre film de Spielberg qui m'a vaccinée des bains de minuit.

- Tu veux dire que t'es du genre à te laisser impressionner par un film ?

- Non mais le truc c'est que les histoires d'hommes attaqués par des requins c'est pas un mythe, hein ! se défend-elle. Ça arrive régulièrement !

Il a d'abord cru qu'elle plaisantait mais puisqu'elle semble parfaitement sérieuse, il ne peut retenir un sourire narquois :

- Laisse-moi te poser une question : entre le moment où tu as vu le film et celui où Linc t'as balancée à l'eau, t'avais déjà remis un orteil à la mer ?

Il essaie avec difficultés de contenir son envie de rire et elle le regarde avec de grands yeux, mi-indignée, mi-vexée.

- Mais te fous pas de moi ! proteste-t-elle.

Malheureusement cette fois il ne peut plus se retenir et éclate de rire tout en tentant bien de s'en excuser.

- Arrête de rire ! ordonne-t-elle.

Mais Michael ne parvient pas à se calmer alors elle donne un coup de pied dans l'eau pour l'éclabousser ; sa crise de rires cesse immédiatement. Le visage et la chemise désormais trempés, il secoue la tête d'un air menaçant :

- T'aurais jamais dû faire ça…

Sara sait qu'il est maintenant temps pour elle de déguerpir rapidement si elle ne veut pas se retrouver jeter à l'eau - pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle s'enfuit en courant sur la plage et il se lance immédiatement à sa poursuite en lui assurant qu'il va la donner en pâture aux requins. Elle rit, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le voit à quelques petits mètres seulement derrière elle et agrandit alors ses foulées. Il accélère et lorsqu'il l'a rattrape enfin, la vitesse de leur course les emportent et ils s'étalent ensemble sur le sable. Elle tente de se débattre mais coincée sous son corps, elle ne parvient pas à grand-chose, tout juste à se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Il en profite cependant pour saisir ses poignets, les bloquer contre sa poitrine, et elle est faite.

- Fais tes prières, les requins vont se régaler ! menace-t-il, le ton sadique.

Mais lorsqu'elle décide de rendre les armes et arrête enfin de lutter, il s'octroie quelques secondes de réflexion. Et toute idée vengeresse le quitte rapidement. Il se perd dans ses yeux brillants, inspire son souffle court et sent son cœur battre à tout rompre sous sa main qui maintient ses fins poignets .

- Ou bien c'est moi qui vais me régaler…, murmure-t-il.

- Je préfèrerais, sourit-elle.

Il scelle leurs lèvres ; et plus tard leurs langues se rejoignent. Il l'embrasse avec une ardeur délicate, une douceur pourtant fiévreuse. Il libère ses poignets ; elle peut alors passer ses bras autour de son cou, câliner sa nuque. Il fait glisser sa main le long de son corps jusqu'à trouver l'extrémité de sa robe. Il passe sous le pan du vêtement pour caresser sa cuisse…

oOo

**26 juin 2005 : Plage de Portobelo.**

C'est un souffle chaud sur sa joue qui réveille Sara. Elle sourit, sans ouvrir ses yeux tout de suite. Puis c'est quelque chose d'humide et froid qui touche le bout de son nez. La sensation n'est pas très agréable alors elle repousse doucement Michael… du moins ce qu'elle pense être lui. Car lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux c'est l'imposante gueule d'un gros chien noir qu'elle découvre à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle étouffe un cri d'effroi et se redresse aussitôt, se lève et fait quelques pas précipités en arrière pour s'écarter de l'animal qui reporte alors son attention sur Michael, toujours endormi sur le sable, et lui renifle le bras.

- Non, non, couine-t-elle, implorante. Le mange pas…

Elle regarde autour d'elle et trouve un morceau de bois à moitié enfoui sous le sable blanc. Elle s'en empare rapidement, sifflote pour attirer le regard du chien puis elle envoie le bâton le plus loin possible en ordonnant à la bête d'aller le chercher. C'est en boitillant légèrement que le chien se lance à la poursuite du bout de bois.

Sara en profite pour se jeter à genoux devant Michael.

- Michael, réveille-toi ! le presse-t-elle en le secouant doucement. On s'est endormis sur la plage et… y a un chien…

Il ouvre les yeux avec difficultés, le soleil n'est pas encore très haut dans le ciel mais la luminosité est déjà forte. Il regarde Sara et elle désigne du doigt le chien qui revient vers eux, oreilles dans le vent et bâton dans la gueule. Alors il se lève sans trop traîner en même temps que Sara se redresse et il se place devant elle pour la protéger de son corps. Finalement le chien boiteux ralenti en arrivant à leur hauteur, dépose le bâton aux pieds de Michael et, la queue battant énergiquement l'air, attend qu'il le relance.

- Bon… il a pas l'air dangereux, analyse Michael.

- Mais il a quand même pas l'air très engageant au premier abord, grimace Sara.

Il est vrai que l'animal est loin d'être une bête de concours. Il ressemble à un labrador avec de faux airs de rottweiler, son pelage entièrement noir est assez crasseux, son oreille droite reste tombante et immobile et une vilaine balafre entaille son flanc gauche, la blessure initiale ayant de toute évidence mal cicatrisé faute de soins. Mais son regard est tout sauf menaçant, il faut le reconnaître.

Le chien finit par japper son impatience et Michael ramasse le bâton pour le relancer.

- Il est quelle heure ? demande-t-il ensuite en se retournant vers Sara.

- Aucune idée, j'ai pas de montre, répond-elle en même temps qu'elle frotte ses jambes pour y ôter les grains de sable collés.

Alors il fouille dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de son portable, le consulte et annonce qu'il est bientôt huit heures et demi.

- J'espère que Lincoln n'est pas trop inquiet, murmure Sara.

- Je vais lui passer un coup de fil…

Le chien est revenu avec le bâton et l'a reposé devant Michael qui ose une petite caresse sur son crâne.

- T'as pas de maîtres toi ? interroge-t-il avant de ramasser une nouvelle fois le bout de bois.

Tout en se redressant il regarde aux alentours mais l'immense plage est déserte.

- Les chiens errants c'est pas ça qui manque dans ce pays, commente Sara qui essaye à présent de redonner une allure convenable à ses cheveux.

Michael relance le bâton puis pianote sur le clavier de son téléphone pour appeler son frère. Il patiente mais Lincoln ne répond pas.

- Bon, peut-être qu'il dort encore. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir rejoindre le bateau si on longe la plage vers le sud…

Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres que Michael et Sara s'aperçoivent que le chien les suit. Il a abandonné le bâton et marche maintenant sur leurs pas, reniflant le sable ici et là, toujours en boitant un peu, sa patte avant gauche semblant incapable de supporter son poids. Ils échangent un regard amusé et décident de poursuivre leur chemin sans tenter de stopper l'animal qui, libre comme il parait l'être, ne doit avoir que faire des ordres humains.

- Oh, souffle soudainement Sara, sourcils froncés, mais sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Je crois que j'ai un peu de sable dans ma culotte, réalise-t-elle dans une grimace.

- Montre, réclame Michael d'un air très concerné en relevant le pan de sa robe pour envoyer sa main vérifier ces dires.

- Hey ! Non ! rigole-t-elle en repoussant son bras. Pas devant le chien, souffle-t-elle avec malice.

oOo

De retour au bateau, tandis que Michael s'occupe de vérifier les cordages qui maintiennent le voilier au ponton, Sara file rapidement vers la cabine, désireuse de prendre au plus vite une douche qui la débarrasserait de toute la poussière de sable dont elle se sent couverte.

Arrivée au bas des marches, elle tombe nez à nez avec une jeune femme brune et bronzée, vêtue d'un short en jean ultra court et d'un débardeur blanc ultra moulant. Postée près du réfrigérateur de la kitchenette, cette dernière est occupée à se servir un verre de jus d'orange quand elle aperçoit Sara.

- Hola ! la salut-elle dans un grand sourire.

- … Ho.. Hola, répond Sara en s'efforçant de sortir de sa stupéfaction.

- Me llamo Ana… estoy con Licón, explique la jeune femme. Pero todavía duerme.

Sara n'est pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais dans le lot elle a cru reconnaître quelque chose qui approchait du prénom de Lincoln alors elle ne s'inquiète pas, cette jeune femme ne s'est visiblement pas invitée toute seule sur le bateau. Elle sourit et hoche la tête.

- Quiere zumo de naranja ? demande Ana en montrant la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'elle tient.

- No… no, gracias.

Ana range alors la bouteille dans la porte du réfrigérateur puis, son verre à la main, elle s'approche des escaliers.

- Subo en la cubierta, déclare-t-elle en levant son index vers le plafond.

- Euh… sí… ok, bredouille Sara en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Une fois seule, elle reste pensive quelques secondes avant de se rappeler son but initial : la douche.

Elle n'a pas encore atteint la salle de bain lorsqu'elle croise Lincoln, tout juste sorti de sa chambre et de ses songes.

- Ta copine est sur le pont, lui indique-t-elle au passage.

Tout en traînant mollement des pieds vers la cuisine, il fronce les sourcils, perplexe, puis des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit passée lui reviennent.

- Oh, ouais, Maya.

- Ana ! corrige Sara avec exaspération avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

- Est-ce qu'on a de l'aspirine quelque part ? demande-t-il.

Mais Sara n'est plus là pour lui répondre.

- C'est qui cette Ana ? demande Michael en arrivant à son tour dans la cabine.

- Une fille que j'ai rencontrée hier soir, marmonne Lincoln. Est-ce que je sais parler espagnol quand je suis bourré ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez dû trouver un moyen de vous comprendre.

- Ouais… Euh… puisque toi tu sais parler espagnol, tu voudrais pas aller lui dire pour moi que c'était sympa mais que ça s'arrête là, que de toute façon on est que de passage ici, qu'on reste pas…

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Tu dragues, tu conclues, tu te débrouilles !

- J'ai un de ces mal de crâne en plus, geint Lincoln en massant doucement son front.

- Je te confirme que t'as pas la tête de celui qui s'est cantonné à de la limonade.

- Ils servaient du Seco, mais cette fois il était pas périmé… Et c'est vachement bon quand c'est pas périmé.

Avec l'impression qu'il traîne un boulet d'une tonne cinq derrière lui, Lincoln s'en va vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le pont et Michael secoue la tête avec désolation tout en s'attelant à la préparation d'un café bien serré.

- Eh, dis, c'est quoi le truc couché en boule sur le ponton ? interroge Lincoln lorsqu'il revient après quelques minutes.

- Ce « truc » ça s'appelle un chien. On l'a croisé sur la plage et il nous a suivi jusqu'ici, on n'a pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

Lincoln dépose le verre vide d'Ana dans l'évier puis il va s'asseoir à table, s'affalant sur la banquette dans un bruyant soupir.

- Elle est partie ? s'enquit Michael.

- Ouais. Et j'ai rien eu à dire. C'est elle qui s'est mise à parler, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle a dit mais elle avait l'air navré, alors j'ai pris un air déçu mais j'ai hoché la tête et elle m'a rendu le verre, m'a fait la bise et s'est tirée. J'adore ce pays !

- Tiens, bois ça, ordonne Michael en déposant devant son frère une tasse de café noir fumant. Et essaie de finir de dessaouler avant qu'on aille chercher LJ à l'aéroport.


	16. Chapter 16

LJ avait atterri à l'aéroport de Panama City en milieu de matinée. Il a ensuite dû attendre sa correspondance pour Portobelo et c'est peu avant midi que le monomoteur qui l'y a acheminé avec quatre autres touristes s'est posé sur le petit tarmac situé à vingt minutes de marche du centre de la ville.

Il a été le dernier à descendre de l'appareil, ce qui a donné l'occasion à Lincoln de grogner plusieurs fois son impatience. Puis il est enfin apparu, sac sur le dos et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et son père a pu le serrer dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec une force à la hauteur de la joie qu'il avait de le revoir. Michael et Sara sont restés quelque peu à l'écart pour laisser père et fils profiter du moment ; à leurs pieds, observant également la scène, il y avait le chien qui avait pris l'initiative de les suivre jusqu'ici puisqu'il avait visiblement décidé de devenir leur ombre parfaite.

LJ a ensuite salué son oncle et fait connaissance avec Sara. Il a assuré avoir fait bon voyage, a raconté qu'il avait cependant failli raté son avion à cause d'un chauffeur de taxi particulièrement crétin puis tout le monde s'est mis en route vers Portobelo.

- Attends, je vais prendre ton sac, déclare Michael pour soulager le dos de son neveu.

- Non, c'est bon…, assure LJ.

Mais son oncle est déjà en train de décrocher son gros sac de ses épaules.

- Merci, souffle-t-il alors. J'ai essayé de prendre le moins de choses possible mais je suis quand même là pour deux mois, indique-t-il comme pour s'excuser du volume de son bagage. Il est à vous ce chien ? demande-t-il ensuite en regardant l'animal qui trottine devant eux.

- Euh… pas vraiment, répond Michael. Il nous a trouvés, Sara et moi, sur la plage et… je crois qu'il nous a adoptés.

- Faudrait lui donner un nom.

- Si t'as une idée te gênes pas…

Il aura fallu quelques minutes à LJ pour faire son choix et il a finalement décidé de baptiser le chien Attila ; Titi pour les intimes.

Arrivés dans le centre de Portobelo, le petit groupe s'est séparé. Lincoln a poursuivi le chemin avec LJ jusqu'à la plage tandis que Michael et Sara - et Attila, indéboulonnable - sont restés sur place pour faire quelques courses dans le but de pouvoir reprendre la mer le soir même.

- Alors c'est là que vous vivez, découvre LJ en arrivant au cœur du Christina Rose. C'est plutôt spacieux.

- Ouais, c'est bien, confirme Lincoln en déposant dans un coin de la pièce le sac de son fils qu'il avait repris à Michael. Assis-toi. Une bière ?

- Je veux bien, merci, approuve LJ en même temps qu'il prend place à table.

Lincoln attrape deux bouteilles dans le frigo, saisit le décapsuleur pour les ouvrir et vient en déposer une devant son fils avant lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, lui confie-t-il dans un sourire.

Il s'installe en face de lui et avale une gorgée de bière.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait enduré tout ça et…

- Arrête, l'interrompt LJ. Je sais bien que c'était pas de ta faute, j't'en veux pas, et j'te reproche rien.

Lincoln pince ses lèvres et hoche doucement la tête.

- Ça se passe bien avec les amis de ton grand-père ?

- Ça va, oui. Enfin c'est surtout Jane qui s'occupe de moi, les autres je les vois pas trop. Et l'année prochaine j'aurais une chambre en cité U, je me débrouillerai tout seul, même si je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle si j'ai le moindre problème.

- Mon fils va aller à l'université, s'émeut Lincoln.

- Ouais, rigole LJ. Je sais pas si j'y brillerais, mais bon… Et euh... à ce sujet… y a un truc dont il faut que je te parle…

L'adolescent a baissé les yeux et ses mains tripotent nerveusement sa bouteille de bière.

- Ça me fait pas vraiment plaisir mais j'aime autant le faire dès maintenant sinon je risque de pas bien profiter de mes vacances avec toi…

- Tu sais que je peux tout entendre, l'encourage Lincoln.

- Ouais…

LJ se lève et se dirige vers son sac qu'il ouvre pour en sortir une enveloppe déjà décachetée. Il vient se rasseoir et retire de l'enveloppe les papiers qu'elle contient.

- Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal, c'est juste pour que ce soit plus simple pour moi, du moins techniquement… Je voudrais que…

Il tend les papiers à son père.

- Je voudrais que tu signes cette demande d'émancipation me concernant.

Lincoln fronce les sourcils en commençant la lecture des papiers.

- C'est juste pour que je puisse valider mes décisions tout seul, explique LJ, désireux de ne pas froisser son père. Vu que tu vis ici maintenant, ça risque de pas être simple chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de ton autorisation signée pour quelque chose.

- Oui… je comprends, souffle Lincoln.

- Tu seras toujours mon père, et je te demanderai toujours ton avis ou des conseils mais c'est juste pour que je puisse… signer moi-même, tu vois…

- Ouais… sauf que tu devrais pas avoir à me demander ça. Tu devrais avoir ta mère à tes côtés, ou moi, au moins… et là tu te retrouves livré à toi-même à tout juste dix-sept ans…

- Non, je suis pas livré à moi-même. Je t'ai toujours. Même si maintenant on vit à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi.

- Ça c'est certain ! confirme vigoureusement Lincoln pour que son fils n'en doute jamais. Tu siffles et je rapplique aussitôt !

- Je sais, sourit LJ. Mais je vais pas te siffler pour une ouverture de compte bancaire ou une autorisation à voyager avec ma classe, ce serait un peu bête !

- Ouais… je vais la signer cette demande d'émancipation mais tu me promets de me tenir au courant de toutes les décisions importantes que tu prendras ?

- C'est promis, oui. Bon, pour en revenir à ces vacances : est-ce qu'il y a une chambre pour moi ici ?

- Ben, pas vraiment. Soit tu dors avec moi soit y a le canapé du salon qui peut se transformer en couchette double…

- Le canapé ira très bien, déclare LJ. Parce que si je me souviens bien… tu ronfles toi !

- Et alors ? J'peux te dire que ça n'a jamais dérangé aucune de mes conquêtes ! se défend Lincoln.

Et LJ grimace.

oOo

Une petite heure plus tard, Michael et Sara sont de retour, les bras chargés de sacs de provisions. Et cette fois le chien n'est pas resté sagement couché sur le ponton mais s'est invité à bord ; il faut dire que dans le sac que porte Sara, entre les conserves et les légumes frais, il y a un paquet de croquettes qui lui est destiné et qu'il est impatient de pouvoir entamer.

- J'espère qu'il a la patte marine ce chien parce que s'il dégueule je nettoie pas, moi ! prévient Lincoln en regardant Attila d'un œil méfiant.

- On t'a jamais demandé de prendre cet engagement, le rassure Michael.

LJ s'est levé pour faire le tour de la cabine et la découvrir plus en détails. Il voit l'ordinateur portable ouvert sur le petit bureau puis s'arrête devant l'écran plat de télévision.

- En fait c'est pas si terrible que ça la vie de fugitifs ! commente-t-il.

- On va pas s'en excuser, rétorque Lincoln, surtout qu'y a plus que ton oncle qui est réellement encore fugitif parmi nous.

- Tiens ça me rappelle que j'avais dit que je devais regarder si on avait un message de Bruce, se souvient subitement Sara. Et si c'est pas le cas je lui téléphone…

Elle laisse Michael finir de ranger les courses tout seul et va s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur.

- T'avais dit que t'attendrais demain si tu devais lui téléphoner, lui rappelle-t-il. Tu vas pas le déranger un dimanche.

- Bruce est comme un deuxième père pour moi. Je peux l'appeler un soir de Noël si je veux, il m'en voudra pas, indique Sara.

- C'est pas vraiment une raison pour en profiter, marmonne Michael.

- Ben je crois que le problème est réglé, je vais pas avoir à l'appeler, y a un message, annonce-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'enquit Lincoln.

Sara prend quelques secondes pour lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit avant d'en livrer un résumé :

- Il dit que la justice a entendu de nouveaux témoignages incriminant le Cartel, y aurait même eu quelques noms de donnés…

- Kellerman et ses aveux ont dû susciter quelques prises de conscience, se félicite Lincoln. Il aura au moins fait quelque chose de bien celui-là.

- En ce qui te concerne, poursuit-elle en tendant son bras vers Michael, il dit que le juge statuera définitivement sur ton cas dans huit jours, lundi prochain.

Il s'approche pour prendre connaissance du message.

- D'après lui ça devrait passer sans problèmes, murmure Sara.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, souffle-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il attrape ensuite le téléphone et prévient qu'il va dans la chambre appeler Megan.

- Et elle ça t'embête pas de la déranger un dimanche ? s'étonne Sara.

- C'est différent. Megan elle mérite par nature d'être dérangée un dimanche, se justifie Michael avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

- Mais c'est qui cette fille à la fin ? s'agace Lincoln.

- Elle était sa voisine à Chicago, explique Sara. Et il lui demande de faire des trucs pour lui.

- De quel genre les trucs ?

- Du genre qui te concerne pas.

LJ pouffe de rire devant la manière dont Sara a rembarré son père et ce dernier pointe aussitôt un doigt vers lui :

- Tu es de mon côté, toi ! DE MON CÔTÉ ! ordonne-t-il.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Michael attend, le téléphone près de l'oreille, que Megan décroche.

- Allo ? entend-il enfin.

- Tu me fais plus la tête ? se renseigne-t-il timidement.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est encore toi Scofield ! s'indigne Megan. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? T'as d'autres femmes dont tu voudrais te débarrasser ?

- Non. Mais en revanche j'aurais un autre petit service à te demander…

- Faudrait voir à pas me confondre avec ta secrétaire, hein !

- S'il te plait, je dois faire quelque chose qui me tient vraiment beaucoup à cœur mais je vais pas pouvoir si j'ai pas ton aide.

Au son grave de sa voix elle comprend que c'est en effet quelque chose d'immensément important pour lui dont il s'agit.

- Bon, soupire-t-elle. Dis toujours…

Lorsque Michael ressort de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il est en mesure d'annoncer à tous quelle sera leur prochaine destination.

- On va mettre le cap vers Colón, déclare-t-il. Megan y arrive après-demain pour récupérer quelque chose.


	17. Chapter 17

**28 Juin 2005 : Colón**

Le temps s'est gâté pendant la nuit et c'est derrière de gros nuages sombres que le soleil s'est levé. Depuis, un vent mauvais se monte et la température a brutalement chuté de près de dix degrés.

Regroupés dans le petit hall de l'aéroport de Colón, Michael, Sara, Lincoln et LJ attendent l'arrivée de Megan. Son avion vient de se poser sur la piste et les passagers ne devraient pas tarder à débarquer.

Lorsqu'une petite foule de gens pénètre enfin dans le hall, elle n'est pas difficile à repérer. Elle mesure un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et met une bonne demie tête à tout le monde, quand ce n'est pas une tête entière. Les cheveux rassemblés dans une tresse qui se termine au bas de son dos, les yeux dissimulés derrière une large paire de lunettes de soleil, la démarche sèche et la bouche pincée, elle ne s'est pas forcée à simuler une quelconque joie d'être ici.

Ce n'est pas ce dont se soucie Lincoln dans l'immédiat. Il est plutôt occupé à admirer sa taille fine soulignée par son débardeur rayé et surtout ses jambes interminables et délicatement bronzées révélées par la jupe portefeuille qu'elle porte.

- Waouh ! Belle plante ! siffle-t-il.

- Aussi attractive que vénéneuse, c'est le piège, le prévient Michael avant d'aller aux devants de Megan.

- J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment t'as réussi à me faire venir jusqu'ici, se désole-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne.

- Je sais pas trop non plus, mais merci d'être là en tous cas.

Il l'entraîne auprès des autres pour faire les présentations au terme desquelles Megan reste quelques secondes à fixer Sara, paupières plissées, avant de se retourner vers Michael.

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à divorcer de l'autre, déclare-t-elle. Ça t'aurait pas tué de me le dire franchement !

- Est-ce que t'as des bagages à aller récupérer ? demande-t-il en faisant fi de sa remarque.

- Non, non. J'te rappelle que je ne fais que passer. J'ai un vol en fin d'après-midi pour rentrer à Chicago.

- Alors on peut y aller…

Et tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie du hall, Michael a gardé Megan à part avec lui le temps de la prévenir de la filiation de Sara afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de gaffes.

oOo

À bord du bateau, solidement amarré au petit port de plaisance de Colón, Megan s'est installée sur la banquette du salon et Michael est allée dans sa chambre prendre deux paquets qu'il avait préparé la veille ; deux paquets qui ressemblent beaucoup à celui qu'il avait donné à Sucre juste avant qu'il s'en aille retrouver Maricruz.

- Y a donc une très grosse somme d'argent en liquide dans chacun de ces paquets, indique-t-il à Megan en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tu comprends bien que je peux pas me contenter de les envoyer par la poste…

- Oui, oui, je sais. De toute façon je suis là maintenant, t'as plus à me convaincre, j't'ai dit que je le ferais alors je vais le faire. Tu m'as noté les adresses avec ?

- Euh… c'est là que ça se complique un peu, grimace Michael. Je les ai pas vraiment, avoue-t-il.

Megan écarquille les yeux.

- Et comment je fais alors ?

- Je vais te donner les indications que j'ai et… il va falloir que tu cherches un peu.

- Tu me l'avais pas dit ça !

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais si t'avais refusé j'aurais pas eu d'autres options, fallait impérativement que t'acceptes.

Megan lève les yeux au ciel, soupçonnant Michael de dramatiser un tantinet, puis elle agite sa main pour le presser de lui livrer les maigres informations qu'il possède sur les destinataires de ces paquets.

- Le premier va à un dénommé Benjamin Miles Franklin, explique-t-il. Il est afro-américain et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait le crâne rasé et il portait une barbe, mais ça, ça a pu changé. Il habite dans l'Illinois normalement mais ça aussi ça a peut-être changé. Il a une femme qui s'appelle Kacee et une petite fille d'environ sept ans qui s'appelle Dede. Pour vérifier que c'est bien lui tu pourras lui demander quel était son surnom à Fox River, la réponse c'est C-Note. Je t'ai tout noté sur là-dessus, indique-t-il en désignant le petit papier coincé sous la ficelle qui entoure étroitement le paquet.

- Ok, ça me semble faisable. Et le deuxième, il est pour qui ?

- Je te cache pas que ça risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué pour celui-là… je connais même pas le nom de famille de la personne à laquelle il est destiné.

- En effet, ça promet ! soupire Megan.

- Il est pour la fille de Charles Westmoreland, que j'ai aussi rencontré en prison et qui est mort juste avant qu'on s'évade. J'ai que son prénom, Anna, mais peut-être qu'elle est mariée, alors je sais pas si elle porte encore le nom de son père. Et je sais pas du tout où elle vit mais je sais qu'elle était déjà très malade avant qu'on s'évade alors cherche plutôt du côté des hôpitaux.

- Super, ça va être très gai, marmonne Megan.

- J'ai conscience de te demander beaucoup, souffle Michael, mais j'ai fait des promesses et je dois les tenir.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Ton sac va être assez grand pour contenir les deux paquets ? demande-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, je pense que c'est bon…

Elle attrape son sac, l'ouvre en entier et Michael parvient à y caser les deux paquets sans difficultés.

- Tu le garderas en cabine avec toi.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Merci… merci beaucoup, murmure Michael

- Arrête de me remercier, soupire Megan. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être gentille !

Il rigole, se garde de lui dire le bien qu'il pense d'elle parce qu'il la soupçonne fortement de dissimuler la part de bonté qui l'habite comme d'autres cacheraient un passé humiliant, et tous deux se lèvent du canapé pour aller rejoindre les autres qui avaient entrepris de préparer le déjeuner.

Lorsque Megan arrive près de lui, Lincoln se dresse devant elle, le buste haut et les bras croisés.

- On peut te faire confiance ? lui demande-t-il en plantant solidement son regard dans le sien. Tu piqueras pas de fric dans les paquets ?

- Je gagne 500 000 dollars par an en faisant un métier que j'adore, j'en ai rien à cirer de votre petite monnaie volée, rétorque-t-elle en soutenant son regard, pas intimidée le moins du monde.

- Tu le mépriserais pas comme ça cet argent si tu savais tout ce qu'on a dû faire pour l'avoir ! se vexe-t-il.

- Et moi je crois que si ! insiste-t-elle.

Elle le défie du regard quelques secondes encore puis elle pivote pour s'approcher de Sara et lui demander un verre d'eau. Lincoln se tourne vers son frère en affichant un drôle d'air, mi-agacé mi-charmé.

- Comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi canon peut être aussi désagréable ! s'indigne-t-il dans un murmure.

- Cherche pas, préconise Michael en tapotant une main sur son épaule. Tu vas te faire du mal.

- S'il y en a qui ont faim c'est prêt, on va pouvoir passer à table, annonce Sara.

Ils sont un peu à l'étroit à cinq sur la table mais ce qui est le plus opprimant, c'est ce déluge de pluie qui s'est mis à tomber et qui fouette tous les hublots de la cabine.

- Franchement je me faisais une autre idée du climat panaméen, soupire Megan entre deux bouchées de gratin de légumes.

- Disons que t'es mal tombée, regrette Michael. Jusqu'ici on a toujours eu un temps superbe mais aujourd'hui… ça craint.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, aucun de vous trois ne compte revenir à Chicago de sitôt, récapitule-t-elle en baladant son regard sur Michael, Sara et Lincoln. Mais vous allez faire quoi ici ? demande-t-elle. Vivre d'amour et de bières fraîches ?

- Plutôt sympa comme programme, non ? s'enthousiasme Michael.

- Un peu utopique quand même, tempère-t-elle.

- En ce qui me concerne je fais pas de plans, reprend-il plus sérieusement. J'en fais plus. Ça demande trop d'énergie pour arriver à les tenir.

- Ouais. Sans parler de l'horreur que c'est quand la vie vient les contrarier.

Michael reste un instant à fixer Megan. Elle lui a donné le sentiment de savoir très exactement de quoi elle parlait. Et il réalise qu'il ne connaît quasiment rien de son passé.

- Oui… Enfin toujours est-il qu'on va simplement laisser les choses évoluer comme elles le doivent, déclare-t-il en laissant son regard glisser vers Sara qui lui adresse alors un petit sourire.

- Moi je compte me trouver un coin de plage sympa et ouvrir une boutique de matériel de plongée, intervient Lincoln. Ce sera surtout de la location pour les touristes, et on proposera des cours aussi, de voile, de surf, de ski nautique, ce genre de trucs.

Megan approuve en hochant la tête.

- Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie ? lui demande-t-il. C'est quoi ce job qui paye cinquante briques à l'année ?

- Je suis danseuse seins nus, indique-t-elle.

Et elle a dit ça avec un tel naturel et un tel sérieux que ce n'est qu'en voyant Michael pouffer de rire que Sara et LJ ont compris qu'elle plaisantait. Lincoln, en revanche, n'a pas perçu la subtilité et est resté bête, à fixer Megan avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Impayable, rigole-t-elle après avoir bien savouré la mine pantoise de Lincoln. Mais non, je suis directrice commerciale pour une enseigne qui fabrique et vend de la maroquinerie de luxe.

- Remets-toi papa, ricane LJ en tapotant une main sur la joue de son père qui semble encore sous le choc.

- Non mais c'est bon, je savais très bien qu'elle plaisantait, se défend Lincoln en plongeant néanmoins son regard au plus profond de son assiette.

Il ne va cependant pas rester longtemps gêné puisque Megan est déjà passée à autre chose. Elle a les yeux rivés sur les avant-bras tatoués de Michael.

- T'as des trucs comme ça sur tout le corps ? interroge-t-elle en désignant les dessins sur sa peau du bout de sa fourchette.

- Euh… non. Seulement sur les bras, le torse et le dos, répond-il.

Elle hoche la tête mais grimace en même temps :

- Je trouve ça hideux !

- C'était pas fait pour être joli de toute façon, rétorque Michael qui a appris depuis longtemps à ne pas se vexer face à ce qui peut sortir de la bouche de Megan.

- Ça te plait à toi ? demande-t-elle à Sara.

Cette dernière ouvre la bouche mais, prise de court, ne trouve pas matière à répondre.

- Tiens, oui, dis-moi ce que t'en penses ? renchérit Michael, curieux.

- Ce que je pense surtout, commence-t-elle, c'est que tu nous balades tous depuis le début. T'as juste dû te le faire faire une nuit où t'étais bourré parce que je vois vraiment pas dans quelle mesure on peut y lire les plans de Fox River !

LJ se marre et Lincoln donne un petit coup de coude à Sara :

- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles toi ! T'as pu les observer de près ! glousse-t-il, clin d'œil à l'appui.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais refuse de s'abaisser à riposter.

- Non mais sérieusement, esthétiquement parlant, t'en penses quoi ? insiste Michael, réellement désireux de connaître l'opinion de Sara.

- Ben… c'est pas banal, c'est sûr, admet-elle. Il est là pour les raisons qu'on connaît et… si t'en avais pas eu ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi. C'est pas pour lui que je t'aime. Mais il me rebute pas non plus, donc y a pas de soucis.

- Tu vois, elle trouve ça hideux elle aussi, résume Megan.

- Non, non, j'ai pas dit ça, rétablit précipitamment Sara.

- Je peux le faire enlever si ça te plait pas, propose cependant Michael.

- Mais non, arrête ! Dis pas de bêtises ! Avec la surface qui a en plus ! Tu sais bien que j'aime plus les significations que les choses elles-mêmes. Et j'adore la signification de ce tatouage. Vraiment, assure-t-elle devant sa mine peu convaincue.

Lincoln rigole en regardant Megan :

- Tu dois être une sacrée fouteuse de merde, toi !

- Ma franchise me perdra, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, se défend-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

oOo

Le temps n'a pas cessé de se dégrader durant l'après-midi. Il tombe désormais des trombes d'eau et les rafales de vent dépassent les 120 kilomètres/heure.

Michael avait ordonné à Sara, Lincoln et LJ de rester à l'abri dans le bateau alors il est le seul à avoir raccompagné Megan à l'aéroport. Mais une fois devant le guichet, c'est sans réelle surprise qu'ils ont appris tous les deux que tous les vols étaient annulés jusqu'au lendemain. Megan a pesté, tenté d'insister mais si on avait accepté de mettre un avion à sa disposition, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle aurait eu le courage de décoller dans de pareilles conditions.

L'hôtesse d'accueil leur a expliqué qu'ils se trouvaient dans le rayon d'action de la tempête tropicale qui sévissait sur le nord de la Colombie et du Venezuela. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire sinon attendre qu'elle passe, ce qui devait prendre une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit selon les météorologues. L'hôtesse a alors changé le billet retour de Megan et lui a conseillé de prendre son mal en patience.

Michael l'a ensuite ramenée au bateau ; elle a suggéré qu'elle pouvait prendre un hôtel pour ne pas déranger mais il a catégoriquement refusé au motif que le taux de criminalité était trop important dans Colón pour qu'il accepte de l'y laisser livrée à elle-même. Alors le soir venu, Lincoln a laissé sa chambre à Megan pour dormir au salon avec LJ, sans oublier, au passage, de pester contre l'instigateur de la galanterie.

oOo

Il est une heure du matin. Une violente sensation de soif a réveillé Megan depuis quelques minutes mais elle hésite encore à se lever pour aller l'étancher. Elle écoute les sifflements du vent qui ont l'air de s'être calmés, comme les mouvements du bateau jusqu'ici désagréablement ballotté par la houle. Mais puisqu'elle a l'impression de se dessécher un peu plus à chaque seconde, elle se lève finalement et sort sans bruit de la chambre. Dans la pénombre du carré, elle prend garde à ne pas se cogner et à ne pas marcher sur Attila, couché sur le sol devant le petit bureau. En se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, elle distingue la silhouette de Lincoln, assis à la table.

- C'est le vent qui t'empêche de dormir ? chuchote-t-elle.

- Non.

Elle attrape une petite bouteille d'eau dans la porte du frigo puis s'approche de lui.

- Alors c'est moi. Parce que je t'ai pris ton lit.

- Non, non plus, rigole Lincoln. T'en fais pas…

Elle porte le goulot de sa bouteille à sa bouche pour avaler de grandes gorgées d'eau désaltérantes.

- Y a des nuits comme ça où… j'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, explique-t-il tout bas. Je pense trop.

- À tout ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin je veux dire, avant que vous n'arriviez ici ?

- Notamment, oui.

Megan rebouche sa bouteille, hésite une seconde puis se laisse glisser sur la banquette pour s'asseoir en face Lincoln.

- J'imagine qu'on peut pas sortir indemne d'un truc comme ça, murmure-t-elle.

- Non… Mais moi je m'en suis sorti vivant alors je vais pas me plaindre. Seulement la douleur est là quand même. Il s'est passé des choses très moches et… dans la journée j'arrive à ne pas trop y penser mais le soir, quand je me retrouve seul, dans le noir et dans le silence… tout revient.

- T'en as parlé avec quelqu'un ?

- Tu veux dire un psy ?

- Non, pas forcément. Avec Michael par exemple ?

Lincoln secoue la tête.

- Il est déjà suffisamment affecté de son côté. Du coup je crois qu'il pense un peu que je suis indifférent à la situation mais ça m'est égal. Si je lui dis ce que j'ai sur la patate il va se sentir obligé de tout faire pour que je me sente mieux et je veux pas… Il en a assez fait pour moi. Je veux que ça aille pour lui maintenant.

- Ça a l'air d'être en bonne voie, commente Megan. Enfin je le connais pas assez pour savoir lire entre les lignes avec lui mais… il m'a pas trop fait l'impression de quelqu'un d'abattu aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, je crois qu'il arrive à s'en remettre doucement. Mais c'est surtout parce que Sara est auprès de lui.

Un sourire plein d'affection se dessine sur les lèvres de Lincoln.

- Je l'embête souvent, reconnaît-il, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et je sais qu'elle fait énormément de bien à Michael.

- Et toi t'as ton fils.

- Ouais… je pense que les deux mois qu'on va passer ensemble vont me faire beaucoup de bien aussi.

Megan hoche la tête, sûre de ce fait. Il y a un silence puis…

- À moi, tu veux en parler ? propose-t-elle.

Lincoln se fige, entre surprise et perplexité.

- Tu peux en profiter, l'encourage-t-elle. L'important c'est de ne pas tout garder pour soi. Et sûrement qu'on se reverra jamais alors j'emporterai avec moi ce que tu m'auras confié, ce sera une façon de t'en soulager d'une partie.

Il reste un instant silencieux, détourne son regard vers le petit hublot fouetté par une pluie fine.

- J'ai perdu des personnes auxquelles je tenais beaucoup dans cette histoire…, se lance-t-il finalement. Mon père, que je venais juste de retrouver après des années d'absence. La mère d'LJ. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on était plus ensemble - si tant est qu'on l'est jamais été d'ailleurs - mais c'était la mère de mon fils, et même si on arrivait pas à s'entendre j'avais une réelle tendresse pour elle. Et puis…

Il s'interrompt, sa gorge se serre.

- Vee, souffle-t-il. Veronica., indique-t-il plus complètement à Megan. La femme de ma vie. La seule qui ait réussi… comment je pourrais dire… à m'apprivoiser. J'aurais sûrement pas si mal tourné si j'avais su la garder près de moi y a 17 ans… Sauf que j'ai été con, j'ai pas réalisé la chance que j'avais de l'avoir près de moi et je lui ai fait du mal. En plus de l'avoir perdu je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de réparer tout ça…

Lincoln a un haussement d'épaules, résigné, puis il pousse un profond soupir.

- Je me demande ce que je vais devenir maintenant, poursuit-il. On vivait pas ensemble avant que cette affaire éclate mais… je savais qu'elle était là malgré tout, quelque part, et que je pouvais la voir si je le voulais… Aujourd'hui elle est définitivement partie et… je pense pas que je pourrais de nouveau aimer une femme comme je l'ai aimée elle.

- Je te comprends.

Lincoln affiche un sourire furtif.

- C'est pas des mots en l'air pour essayer de te réconforter, lui assure Megan. Je te comprends vraiment… J'ai vécu quatre ans avec un homme formidable, explique-t-elle, Daniel. Il a été pour moi un peu ce que Véronica a été pour toi, le seul à avoir su m'appréhender, et m'apaiser aussi… Deux mois après nos fiançailles il s'est tué dans un accident de moto…

Lincoln fronce les sourcils, navré et compatissant à la fois.

- Ça m'a anéantie, rapporte-t-elle. Il me manquait tellement, la douleur était si atroce que… j'ai essayé de le rejoindre.

Elle a un petit rire.

- La seule chose que j'ai gagné c'est une surveillance constante de mes parents et de mes sœurs qui se relayaient auprès de moi pour s'assurer que je recommencerais pas, déplore-t-elle. J'ai mis de longs mois avant de remonter la pente. Et ça fait plus de six ans maintenant mais il se passe pas une journée sans que je pense à lui… Bien sûr, depuis, il est arrivé que des hommes remplacent Danny dans mon lit mais… jamais aucun ne l'a remplacé ici…

Elle tapote doucement sa main sur son cœur.

- … et je sais que jamais personne ne le fera.

- T'as jamais envisagé de refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un ? s'étonne Lincoln.

- Non. Mais c'est aussi parce que je sais qu'aucun homme n'acceptera que je le partage avec le souvenir de Danny. Or il est pas question que je m'en défasse… je pourrais pas de toute façon.

- Il te faudrait quelqu'un qui ait vécu sensiblement la même chose, capable de te comprendre…

- Comme toi, lance-t-elle dans un demi rire. Oh, non, pardon, je voulais par dire ça, se reprend-elle aussitôt, rose de confusion.

Il l'excuse du regard.

- Je… je vais aller me recoucher, annonce-t-elle en se levant. En plus on risque de finir par réveiller ton fils.

Lincoln se lève aussi. Il regarde LJ, étendu sur le sofa devenu lit.

- T'en fais pas pour lui. C'est une vraie souche quand il dort. Une fanfare pourrait jouer au pied du lit qu'il s'en rendrait pas compte !

Megan sourit avec amusement puis elle repart en direction de sa chambre. Lincoln la suit, lui pour rejoindre sa place auprès de son fils.

- Tu penses que tu vas arriver à dormir maintenant ? demande-t-elle, une fois parvenue à l'entrée du petit couloir qui mène à la chambre.

- Je sais pas, murmure-t-il. On verra bien. Mais merci en tous cas. De m'avoir écouté.

Elle hoche la tête puis tous deux restent à se fixer du regard en silence.

Tout s'est ensuite joué en un quart de seconde et il demeure impossible de savoir lequel a, en premier, projeté ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

oOo

**NOTE : Je préviens que cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin. Encore 3 chapitres plus l'épilogue et ce sera terminé...**


	18. Chapter 18

**29 Juin 2005 : Colón**

Megan s'est réveillée nue, dans le même lit qu'un Lincoln aussi peu vêtu qu'elle. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à avoir quant à ce qui avait pu se passer.

Il dort encore, allongé sur le ventre, les jambes recouvertes par le drap blanc. Elle, elle l'a remonté sur son corps ce drap. Elle le maintient dans ses poings serrés, plaqués contre sa poitrine. Et elle fixe le plafond en repoussant le moment où elle devra se lever, en redoutant celui où Lincoln se réveillera et celui aussi où elle devra confronter le regard de Michael, de Sara ou même de LJ, avec le risque qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Le soleil se lève doucement à l'extérieur et le jour éclaire progressivement la cabine. Au fil de ses réflexions, elle arrive à penser qu'il serait sûrement mieux qu'ils rétablissent la situation comme elle devrait l'être avant le réveil des autres. Parce qu'elle ne se voit pas du tout sortir de la même pièce que Lincoln sous le regard médusé d'un comité d'accueil.

Elle se redresse doucement, s'extirpe du lit et ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol pour commencer à se rhabiller. Elle a presque fini, elle enfile son débardeur quand Lincoln s'éveille dans un grognement puis se retourne sur le dos. Elle croise son regard et pince ses lèvres avec embarras.

- Euh…, commence Lincoln, pas beaucoup plus à l'aise.

- Je sais pas quoi dire non plus, avoue-t-elle. Je sais même pas quoi penser.

Elle se penche pour attraper ses chaussures et se les mettre aux pieds.

- On aurait jamais dû faire ça, souffle-t-elle.

- Tu regrettes ? s'inquiète Lincoln en même temps qu'il se redresse pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

- La question se pose pas comme ça.

Elle retire l'élastique qui maintenait sa natte et entreprend de détresser ses cheveux, avec une nervosité manifeste.

- On se connaît pas, analyse-t-elle. Je repars à Chicago dans deux heures, je vis là-bas, toi ici… ça n'avait aucun sens !

- Ça a le sens qu'on voudra bien lui donner.

Megan se fige.

- Deux personnes qui connaissent la même souffrance, poursuit Lincoln, et qui ont cherché un peu de réconfort dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Elle reste immobile encore un instant, remue plusieurs fois les lèvres en silence puis se remet finalement à dénouer sa chevelure, plus frénétiquement que jamais.

- Arrête, le prie-t-elle. J'aimerais bien que tu te rhabilles et que tu retournes auprès de ton fils. Personne doit savoir.

Elle part farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de sa brosse à cheveux et Lincoln s'exécute.

Elle est en train de se peigner quand il est fin prêt à quitter la chambre. Il s'approche de la porte, l'entrouvre mais se retourne une dernière fois vers elle avant de quitter la pièce.

- En tous cas moi je regrette pas, déclare-t-il à son dos avant de s'en aller. Je voulais que ce soit clair.

Il a déjà refermé la porte derrière lui lorsqu'elle se retourne.

oOo

C'est une petite heure plus tard que LJ émerge enfin. Il trouve son père aux fourneaux et s'approche pour découvrir avec ravissement qu'il prépare des pancakes.

- T'arrives pile pour mettre les myrtilles ! s'exclame Lincoln qui vient de verser une louche de pâte sur la poêle chaude.

LJ sourit, saisit une poignée des myrtilles disposées dans le petit bol et les parsème sur le disque de pâte.

- T'as bien dormi ? demande Lincoln.

- Comme un bébé, répond LJ en allant s'installer à table.

Elle est déjà dressée pour le petit-déjeuner et l'adolescent attrape la bouteille de jus d'orange pour s'en servir un verre.

Michael et Sara ne tardent pas à faire irruption à leur tour, la mine encore un peu endormie.

- Je monte sur le pont voir si y a pas de dégâts, indique Michael.

- Pancakes ? demande Lincoln en collant sous le nez de Sara l'assiette qui contient celui destiné à son fils.

Elle grimace et secoue la tête.

- Non, merci. Avec le bateau qui a pas arrêté de remuer hier et cette nuit ça a fini par me donner la nausée cette histoire, marmonne-t-elle alors qu'elle se masse doucement l'estomac d'une main. Je vais déjà voir si un verre d'eau veut bien passer.

Tandis qu'elle file vers le frigo, Lincoln dépose l'assiette devant LJ avant de se retourner et de croiser le regard de Megan qui vient d'apparaître. L'échange visuel n'aura duré qu'une demie seconde parce qu'elle l'a aussitôt détourné, reportant son attention sur LJ auquel elle a demandé si le sale temps de la nuit passée n'avait pas dérangé le sommeil.

oOo

Un soleil éclatant étant revenu, cette fois Megan a pu prendre son avion en milieu de matinée comme prévu, et tout le monde l'avait escortée jusqu'à l'aéroport, Attila compris.

Les au revoir ont été brefs. Elle a promis à Michael de faire tout son possible pour trouver les destinataires des paquets au plus vite ; elle a assuré à Sara, Lincoln et LJ avoir été contente de faire leur connaissance. Elle n'a pas réservé de message personnel et particulier à Lincoln afin d'éviter toute matière à suspicion mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'elle ne savait sincèrement pas quoi lui dire.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils sont passés devant une petite boutique qui vendait du matériel de pêche. LJ a suggéré de s'équiper et puisque tout le monde a approuvé l'idée, ils sont revenus au bateau équipés comme des pros qu'ils n'étaient pas ; et LJ brûlait déjà de savoir si son père et son oncle allaient être aussi bons à la pêche au thon qu'ils l'avaient été à la pêche aux emmerdes.

oOo

Dans l'après-midi, ils ont redescendu le canal pour rejoindre la côte pacifique du Panama. Leur but à présent est de rejoindre la province de Chiriquí, et notamment sa péninsule qu'elle partage avec le Costa Rica. Ils ont eu de bons échos concernant cette région du pays, l'une des plus belles. Et puisque le tourisme s'y développe de plus en plus, Lincoln a bon espoir de pouvoir y installer un florissant commerce.

Mais pour l'heure il leur reste encore un bout de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre leur destination finale. Et la nuit tombant, ils ont ancré le bateau au large de La Chorrera, à quelques kilomètres à peine de la sortie du canal.

Sara est déjà partie se coucher, parce qu'elle a souffert de fatigue toute la journée et a manqué de s'endormir dans son assiette de pâtes aux fruits de mer. Michael fait la vaisselle et Lincoln et LJ sont installés au salon devant une rediffusion de Die Hard.

Lincoln a toujours voué un véritable culte à ce film - Dieu bénisse Bruce Willis - mais ce soir, il ne le regarde que d'un œil ; il a l'autre posé sur son frère qui s'active au-dessus de l'évier. Toute la journée il a eu envie de lui demander quelque chose mais sans parvenir à trouver le bon moment ; et sans parvenir à oser surtout. Et là encore il hésite, comme un petit garçon hésiterait à aller réclamer un jouet trop cher à ses parents, appréhendant leur réaction.

Le film est finalement interrompu par une page de publicités et Lincoln se décide à se lever de canapé pour rejoindre Michael.

- Euh… tu l'as, toi, le… le numéro de Megan ? lui demande-t-il en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus neutre possible.

- Oui, confirme Michael, occupé à récurer une casserole.

- Tu… tu pourrais me le donner ?

- Tu projettes de lui téléphoner ?

- Pas forcément… C'est juste pour l'avoir. Au cas où.

Lincoln a haussé les épaules, d'un air dégagé.

- Au cas où quoi ? questionne Michael.

- Mais j'en sais rien, s'agace Lincoln devant l'interrogatoire que lui fait subir son frère. Au cas où… il t'arriverait quelque chose et que je veuille la prévenir, par exemple !

Michael tourne la tête pour regarder Lincoln et plisse ses paupières, sceptique et suspicieux.

- Je te préviens je veux pas d'elle pour belle-sœur, elle est trop pénible !

- Non mais t'es gonflé toi ! s'offusque aussitôt Lincoln. Est-ce que tu m'as demandé mon avis pour Sara ?

- Quoi ? Y a un problème avec Sara ?

- Non, aucun. Mais si elle avait été une sale garce je pense pas que j'aurais eu mon mot à dire pour autant !

- Est-ce que t'es en train de m'avouer que tu ferais bien de Meg ma belle-sœur là ? déduit Michael avec un air de fin limier flairant la bonne piste.

- Mais… non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! bredouille Lincoln comme s'il avait été méchamment offensé. Oh et puis laisse tomber, déclare-t-il en jetant sa main dans le vide avant de retourner s'asseoir devant la télé.

Michael pousse un soupir, lâche sa casserole et son éponge, attrape un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains puis s'empare du stylo et du petit bloc-notes qui traînent à côté de l'ordinateur. Il y griffonne rapidement les coordonnées de Megan et décroche la feuille qu'il tend à son frère.

- Tiens, le voilà son numéro.

- Le numéro de qui ? demande LJ.

- De personne, répond Lincoln en même temps qu'il range précieusement le bout de papier dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Et à son grand soulagement il n'aura pas à souffrir d'autres questions puisque le film reprend, captivant de nouveau toute l'attention de son fils.


	19. Chapter 19

**4 juillet 2005 : Puerto Armuelles**

Ils sont arrivés sur place en milieu de matinée, sous un soleil éclatant.

Après le déjeuner, Lincoln et LJ sont partis en ballade pour découvrir le coin susceptible de devenir leur terre d'adoption.

Escortée d'Attila, qui s'est une fois de plus invité auprès d'elle sans y avoir été convié, Sara est allée en centre ville pour procéder à un ravitaillement alimentaire.

De retour au bateau, les bras chargés d'un gros sac rempli de provisions, elle trouve Michael sur le pont, sa canne à pêche à la main, en grande discussion avec un quinquagénaire bedonnant, seulement vêtu d'un short, d'une casquette et d'une paire de tongs. Elle s'approche, avec Attila à ses talons, et découvre tout le matériel de pêche étalé à leurs pieds.

- Sara, je te présente Barry, de Floride, lance Michael pour introduire son nouvel ami. Il vient passer ses vacances ici spécialement pour pratiquer la pêche au thon, il me donne des conseils, c'est un pro.

- Seulement un grand amateur, corrige modestement Barry en même temps qu'il soulève sa casquette pour saluer Sara.

- Bien, approuve-t-elle. Vos conseils ne seront pas du luxe parce qu'avec son frère ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'y essaient mais j'ai toujours pas vu le moindre poisson !

Barry éclate d'un rire gras puis il tapote une main encourageante sur l'épaule de Michael.

- Ça viendra, lui assure-t-il. C'est pas facile au début !

- Je t'aurais bien proposé mon aide pour ranger les courses mais je sais plus trop si tu le mérites là, déclare Michael, revanchard, en regardant en Sara.

- M'en fiche, j'en ai pas besoin de ton aide, réplique-t-elle en lui tirant furtivement la langue. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, assure-t-elle ensuite à Barry avant de pivoter pour aller rejoindre la cabine.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répond aussitôt ce dernier.

Arrivée à la cuisine, Sara dépose son gros sac sur la paillasse à côté de l'évier et commence par en retirer un petit sac en papier blanc qu'elle met de côté.

En quelques minutes chaque chose a trouvé sa place, dans les placards ou le frigo, et Sara peut maintenant en revenir au petit sac blanc qu'on lui a remis à la pharmacie. Elle l'ouvre délicatement et en sort la boîte qui contient le test de grossesse. Elle reste un instant à la regarder, puis elle pousse un soupir et se décide à rejoindre la salle de bain.

Qu'elle se trouve nauséeuse un matin, après une nuit de tempête où le bateau n'a pas cessé de tanguer, pouvait prêter à confusion. Mais qu'elle le soit encore, tous les matins suivants, sans exception, ne laisse plus de place à tellement de doutes.

Attila la suivant comme son ombre, il est sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce avec elle quand elle l'arrête in extremis d'une main.

- Non, non Titi, tu me suis pas jusque dans la salle de bain quand même, murmure-t-elle avant de refermer la porte à la truffe du chien.

Loin de se décourager, Attila s'assoit sur son derrière et guette attentivement le moindre bruit, redressant son oreille valide à chaque nouveau son qu'il entend, comme s'il voulait, grâce à eux, essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis arrive un moment où il ne perçoit plus rien. Et le silence dure. Alors il finit par renoncer et s'en va se coucher près du canapé.

Sara s'est assise sur le siège de toilette dont elle a rabattu le couvercle en attendant que s'écoulent les quelques minutes nécessaires au test pour livrer sa réponse. Elle lit la notice dans sa version espagnole, pour faire passer le temps. Quand sa montre indique enfin la fin du délai, son cœur s'emballe. Elle saisit doucement le test qu'elle avait posé sur le bord du lavabo, face contre émail, et prend une profonde inspiration avant de le retourner pour prendre connaissance du résultat.

Il affiche une croix bleue. Une croix très bleue et très nette. Il est indubitablement positif et une drôle de sensation prend Sara à la gorge. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire qu'elle essaie d'abord de contenir mais auquel elle cède rapidement. C'est la joie qui prédomine en cet instant même si une multitude de questions tourbillonne dans son esprit ; elles sont heureusement trop nombreuses pour que Sara parvienne à les distinguer clairement dans l'immédiat et cela la préserve de toute panique.

Elle perçoit subitement une agitation derrière la porte et comprend que Lincoln et LJ viennent de rentrer. Elle se lève aussitôt, remet le test, la boîte et la notice dans le petit sac en papier blanc qu'elle jette dans la poubelle sous le lavabo, puis elle se regarde dans le miroir, sèche ses larmes avec ses mains et lorsqu'elle est sûre que son visage ne la trahira pas, sort pour les rejoindre.

Michael est également là avec eux et Lincoln lui parle en faisant de grands gestes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se renseigne Sara.

- On a trouvé l'endroit parfait ! lui annonce Lincoln qui peine à contenir son enthousiasme. C'est un grand bâtiment en bord de mer pas très loin d'ici, y a un grand local au rez-de-chaussée où je pourrais installer la boutique et un logement à l'étage où je pourrais vivre. C'est bien aménagé, y a une terrasse et je pourrais monter une paillote qui fera office de bar, ce sera génial ! Ça va devenir le repère de tous les touristes en quête de sensations nautiques !

- Mais il est à vendre ce truc ? demande Michael.

- Évidemment qu'il est à vendre ! Y avait un numéro, j'ai appelé et j'ai rendez-vous demain matin avec la personne qui s'en occupe.

- Ben si ça peut se faire c'est génial, approuve Sara. Surtout qu'en faisant les courses j'ai eu le loisir de voir à quel point les gens sont sympathiques dans le coin.

- Oui, oui, oui, c'est ici, c'est là notre petit paradis ! décrète Lincoln. Eh ! Au fait ! réalise-t-il subitement en se tournant vers on frère. C'est pas aujourd'hui que le juge devait statuer sur ton sort ?

- Si, et on oublie pas, lui assure Sara. Je regarde régulièrement si y a un message de Bruce.

- Oh… ok. Bon, je vais aller en ville, faut que je commence à me mettre en quête de fournisseurs, annonce-t-il ensuite en se frottant avidement les mains.

- Je t'accompagne, lance LJ.

Tandis que père et fils remontent sur le pont, Michael s'approche de Sara et saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder attentivement. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça va toi ? demande-t-il alors qu'il semble en douter.

- Oui, oui, lui assure-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Bon. Et dis-moi, tu penses quoi, toi, de l'idée de… s'établir ici ?

- Ben… je pense que je serais pas contre un peu de stabilité géographique, reconnaît Sara, et… c'est vrai que le coin est très beau.

- Ok, sourit Michael avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

oOo

- Chut ! Chut ! Ça sonne…

Sara vient de composer le numéro de Bruce et la tonalité se fait maintenant entendre. Regroupés avec elle autour du téléphone, Michael, Lincoln et LJ font le silence.

Ils étaient sur le point de passer à table pour dîner lorsque avant, Sara a décidé de jeter un énième coup d'œil sur le forum ; cette fois était la bonne, Bruce avait posté un message leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler.

- Allo ? entendent-ils enfin après pas moins de cinq sonneries.

- Bonsoir Bruce, c'est Sara.

- Oh Sara, comme ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, se ravit Bruce. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Je suis avec Michael, Lincoln et LJ là, on a eu ton message…

- Bonsoir monsieur Bennett, glisse Michael.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous, les salue Bruce. Oui, j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles à vous transmettre, confirme-t-il. Le juge vient de rendre son verdict il y a une heure à peine, toutes les charges qui pesaient encore sur Michael on été abandonnées.

Sara ouvre la bouche mais retient son cri de joie tandis que Lincoln abat sa main sur la nuque de son frère pour le chahuter affectueusement.

- Le fait que l'enquête progresse sur la mystérieuse organisation dont Kellerman avait parlée et que les témoignages affluent a bien aidé, poursuit Bruce. Dorénavant, Michael comme Lincoln, vous pourrez revenir aux États-Unis sans être inquiétés.

- C'est formidable. Merci pour tout, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse, souffle Michael avec une infinie reconnaissance

- Si un jour vous vous présentez à la présidence du pays on votera pour vous ! renchérit Lincoln.

- C'est gentil, rigole Bruce. J'aurais quelques papiers à vous faire signer à tous les deux, mais y a pas d'urgence. Je me déplacerai pour vous les apporter dès que j'aurais un moment. En attendant je vous souhaite le meilleur, vous le méritez !

Ils ont encore chaleureusement remercié Bruce puis Sara a raccroché avant de se jeter au cou de Michael.

- Je suis si heureuse, exulte-t-elle entre deux baisers plaqués sur ses lèvres. Oh, attends…

Elle s'écarte légèrement de lui pour l'observer minutieusement.

- Non, c'est bon, déclare-t-elle ensuite en hochant la tête avec approbation. J'avais peur que ce ne soit plus pareil une fois que tu ne serais plus un dangereux criminel en cavale mais ça va, tu me plais toujours.

- Tant mieux, se félicite Michael. Sinon je cours dehors agresser la première petite vieille que je croise !

Sara éclate de rire puis scelle de nouveau amoureusement ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Embrassez-vous autant que vous voulez, en attendant je vais arroser ça au Seco moi ! annonce Lincoln en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

oOo

L'euphorie consécutive à la bonne nouvelle a perduré pendant tout le dîner. Lincoln tenait absolument à ce qu'ils sortent tous en ville fêter ça mais puisque c'était lundi, et qu'il risquait de ne pas y avoir grand-chose d'ouvert, il a été décidé qu'une sortie festive serait organisée le samedi suivant.

Alors pour l'heure le calme est revenu dans le bateau. Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que Michael, Lincoln et LJ ont commencé à jouer aux cartes ensemble quand le premier capitule.

- Bon, j'arrête, j'en ai marre de vous battre à chaque fois, soupire Michael. Je vous laisse continuer sans moi.

- Merci, apprécie Lincoln. On osait pas te virer de la table.

Sur son chemin vers la salle de bain, Michael passe à côté du canapé où Sara est installée, en train de lire un livre, et s'arrête en remarquant Attila, couché sur la banquette à côté d'elle, sa tête posée sur ses cuisses. Et si Sara utilise une main pour tenir son bouquin, elle se sert de l'autre pour câliner le crâne tout doux de l'animal.

- Plus ça va, plus il te colle aux basques ce chien ! observe-t-il avec une légère irritation qu'il ne parvient pas à suffisamment dissimuler.

Sara sourit sans interrompre sa lecture.

- T'es jaloux d'un toutou ?

- Non ! se défend Michael. Seulement… on dirait qu'il veille sur toi, qu'il veut te protéger, alors que c'est mon rôle ça !

- Et tu le remplis à merveille, lui assure Sara.

Michael se penche légèrement pour capter le regard du chien sous les bras de Sara.

- Sara c'est ma femme à moi, d'accord, lui rappelle-t-il. Toi tu dois aller te trouver ta propre fiancée !

Il a fait un mouvement des bras pour inviter Attila à descendre du canapé et à aller chercher l'amour dehors mais le chien ne bouge pas d'un poil.

- Si un jour il me grogne dessus parce que je veux t'approcher je le jette à la mer ! prévient Michael en reprenant sa route vers la salle de bain.

- Oui, oui, on fera ça, opine Sara. Non, t'inquiète pas, je le laisserais pas faire, murmure-t-elle ensuite à l'animal.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, sorti de sa douche, Michael regagne sa chambre où il trouve Sara assise en tailleur sur le lit, terminant de masser ses mains qu'elle vient d'enduire de lotion hydratante.

Il s'immobilise à l'entrée de la pièce et scanne l'intégralité de la chambre pour remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de chien dans les parages.

- Ouah ! T'es au courant qu'Attila est au moins à dix mètres de toi, et même pas dans la même pièce !

Il fait mine de ne pas comprendre comment une telle distance est possible entre Sara et le chien ; elle roule des yeux.

- Et il me manque pas, déclare-t-elle. Tandis que toi...

Elle ouvre grand ses bras pour inviter Michael à la rejoindre. Il grimpe alors sur le lit et s'avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres retrouvent les siennes. Après un long baiser, il s'agenouille en face d'elle, s'assoit sur ses talons et saisit ses mains qu'il porte à son nez pour les humer avec délice.

- J'aurais une faveur à te demander, murmure-t-il ensuite, le ton subitement plus grave.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais que tu voies un médecin.

Sara arque un sourcil.

- Je trouve que t'as pas très bonne mine depuis quelques jours, s'explique-t-il, et tu te plains toi-même d'être fatiguée, alors je m'inquiète.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de sortir un mot.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est rien, je sais, devine-t-il. Je sais aussi que t'es médecin, et je veux surtout pas remettre en doute tes compétences, mais je me dis que tu connais pas forcément tous les virus qui peuvent traîner dans cette région du monde.

Sara sourit.

- C'est gentil.

- Que je m'inquiète pour toi ou que je veuille pas mettre tes compétences en doute ? demande Michael.

- Bah… les deux ! Et dès demain je tâcherai de trouver un médecin bien local si ça peut te rassurer.

- Oui, merci, je serais plus tranquille. Mais pas trop local non plus. S'il pratique le vaudou ou la sorcellerie tu laisses tomber.

- D'accord, rigole Sara.

Elle vient nouer ses bras autour du cou de Michael et lui donne un long baiser.

- Tu vois que tu prends soin de moi comme aucun chien ne le fera jamais, lui susurre-t-elle avec malice avant de reprendre ses lèvres et d'appuyer son corps contre le sien pour le faire basculer sur le lit.


	20. Chapter 20

**5 juillet 2005 : Puerto Armuelles**

C'est une petite clinique située en plein cœur du centre ville et dédiée exclusivement aux femmes et à leurs enfants. Toutes les inscriptions affichées sur la porte ou dans l'entrée sont à la fois en espagnol et en anglais, ce qui a rassuré Sara sur le fait qu'elle pourrait sûrement être reçue dans sa langue maternelle.

Il y a un service réservé aux consultations, avec ou sans rendez-vous. Quand elle s'est présentée à l'accueil, la secrétaire, parfaitement bilingue, lui a dit qu'elle serait prise en charge dans l'heure si elle était disposée à patienter un peu. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa matinée, Sara a acquiescé et est allée s'installer dans le hall d'attente.

Il y a une femme assise près d'elle. De modeste condition à en juger par les vêtements délavés qu'elle porte et le sac usé jusqu'à la corde qui est posé à ses pieds. Elle tient une couverture roulée comme un cocon dans ses bras ; et dans la couverture il y a petit bébé endormi. Sara ne peut s'empêcher de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil sur le nourrisson. Ce n'est pas la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voit un bébé mais les circonstances font qu'aujourd'hui elle y porte un regard bien différent.

Après un peu plus de quarante minutes d'attente, une femme brune en blouse blanche est apparue près de l'accueil.

- Señorita Tancredi ? appelle-t-elle après avoir consulté le registre posé sur le comptoir.

- Oui, répond aussitôt Sara en se levant de son siège pour aller la rejoindre. Je… je dois vous prévenir que je ne parle pas bien l'espagnol, lui confie-t-elle en espérant être comprise.

- Moi j'arrive à mé débrouiller dans votré langue, né vous inquiétez pas, la rassure dans un sourire bienveillant le docteur Victoria Iniesta.

- Ah, tant mieux, se réjouit-elle dans un soupir de profond soulagement.

- Entrez jé vous pris.

Le médecin désigne une pièce dont la porte est déjà ouverte et Sara s'y engouffre.

- Vous vénez des États-Ounis ? interroge Victoria en même temps qu'elle contourne son bureau pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Oui. De Chicago, précise Sara, installée en face d'elle.

- J'ai fait mes étoudes dans votré pays, en la Californie, c'est pour ça je sais parler. Dités-moi cé qué jé pé faire pour vous ?

- Et bien… j'ai fait un test de grossesse hier qui s'est avéré positif. Alors je… je voudrais avoir confirmation.

- D'accord, jé vais vous faire oune prise dé sang, commé ça vous sérez fixée.

Le docteur Iniesta a d'abord pris le temps de demander quelques renseignements à Sara pour monter son dossier médical puis elle l'a invitée à venir s'allonger sur la table d'examen, située dans une petite salle attenante au bureau.

- Vous êtes ici pour vacances ? demande Victoria pendant qu'elle enfile une paire de gants chirurgicaux.

- Euh... non, pas vraiment, répond Sara.

- Jé vous fais oune pétit examen rapide avant, d'accord ?

Sara hoche la tête et le médecin commence à lui palper doucement le bas-ventre. Quand Victoria en vient à écouter son cœur et ses poumons au travers de son stéthoscope, Sara ne peut retenir un sourire amusé.

- Ça me fait bizarre, commente-t-elle. D'habitude c'est moi qui… enfin je suis médecin aussi, c'est pour ça.

- Oh ! Alors jé vais dévoir être bonne dans cé qué jé fais, vous m'avez à l'œil ! rigole Victoria. Vous exerciez dans oune hôpital ?

Elle lui passe maintenant le tensiomètre autour du bras pour prendre sa tension.

- Non, dans un pénitencier, indique Sara.

- Pour femmes ?

- Pour hommes.

- Ouh ! Ça dévait pas être facile tous les jours, ça !

- Non… Heureusement y en avait quelques uns qui ne méritaient pas vraiment d'être là.

Victoria lui sourit puis part chercher dans un des placards le nécessaire pour effectuer la prise de sang.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, le médecin a raccompagné Sara à l'accueil de la clinique en lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait repasser dans l'après-midi pour avoir les résultats. Sara a ensuite réglé la consultation auprès de la secrétaire puis a quitté la clinique, le cœur à la fois gonflé de joie et palpitant d'impatience.

oOo

Lincoln est propriétaire. Avec LJ et Michael, qui tenait à s'assurer que la bonne affaire ne cachait pas d'arnaque, il s'est rendu à son rendez-vous avec la personne en charge de la vente du bâtiment qu'il convoitait. Cet homme représentait sa cliente, une vieille veuve à la santé fragile désireuse de se débarrasser au plus vite de son bien immobilier inutile, et les démarches administratives étant extraordinairement plus simples au Panama qu'ailleurs, la transaction s'est conclue dans la matinée.

Michael est revenu seul au bateau ; Lincoln et son fils sont restés sur place pour commencer à aménager leur nouvelle propriété, ce qui consistait dans l'immédiat à déblayer tout ce qui était vieux, moche, cassé ou inutile. Il a rapidement raconté leur matinée à Sara mais ce qui l'intéressait avant tout, c'était sa matinée à elle.

- T'as pu voir un médecin ? demande-t-il.

Il termine de se préparer un sandwich tandis qu'elle est installée au salon, avec son bouquin entamé la veille et Attila a ses pieds.

- Oui, répond-elle. Elle m'a fait une prise de sang et j'en saurai plus cet après-midi.

- Mais est-ce qu'elle a une idée de ce que tu peux avoir et si c'est grave ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Sara le regarde en souriant et secoue doucement la tête.

- Non, a priori ce n'est absolument rien de grave, lui assure-t-elle. Au fait, Megan veut que tu la rappelles, l'informe-t-elle ensuite.

Michael s'est alors emparé du téléphone puis s'est installé à table avec son sandwich et une bière. Il a encore la bouche pleine d'une bouchée de son casse-croûte quand Megan décroche.

- Chalut Meg, ch'est Michael, baragouine-t-il tant bien que mal.

- Ouais, bonjour à toi, et bon appétit, rétorque-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Echcuse…

Il prend le temps d'avaler ce qu'il a dans la bouche avant de reprendre.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, pour te dire que ma mission est accomplie.

- Oh ! s'étonne Michael. Super. T'as été rapide.

- Ben oui, ton gars Franklin là, il vivait encore dans l'Illinois, ça n'a pas été très compliqué de le retrouver. Il te remercie, il a dit que t'étais un homme de parole et qu'il allait très bientôt te contacter via le forum. Et pour Anna… ça n'a pas été difficile non plus de trouver sa trace parce qu'elle a été hospitalisée au Northwestern de Chicago mais… elle est décédée, ça fait plus de trois semaines.

- …

- On peut se consoler en se disant que père et fille sont réunis à présent, tente timidement Megan.

- Hum…

- À l'hôpital ils m'ont donné les coordonnées de son compagnon que j'ai été voir, je lui expliqué l'histoire et il a suggéré qu'on fasse don de l'argent à la recherche contre le cancer… ce qu'on a fait.

- Oui, c'était une bonne idée, approuve Michael. En tous cas je te remercie. Et je te promets que je te laisse tranquille maintenant.

- D'accord mais si t'as besoin, même si je ronchonne, n'hésite pas !

- C'est gentil.

- Sinon ça se passe bien de votre côté ? Est-ce que vous êtes arrivés à Puerto Armuelles ?

- Oui, hier matin, et c'est très… attends, réalise soudain Michael, comment tu sais où est-ce qu'on est censés être ?

Il y a un blanc.

- Euh… ben… c'est… c'est toi qui as dû me le dire, balbutie Megan. Oui, quand je suis venue, tu m'as dit - enfin c'était peut-être pas toi, c'était peut-être ton frère, ou Sara - mais en tout cas quelqu'un m'a dit où vous projetiez d'aller.

Megan a beau mettre beaucoup de conviction dans ce qu'elle dit, Michael se rend très vite compte que son explication ne tient pas la route. Parce qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'aller à Puerto Armuelles sur les conseils du vendeur de matériel de pêche… qu'ils avaient rencontré très précisément après avoir raccompagné Megan à l'aéroport. Autrement dit, elle n'avait pas pu avoir cette information à moins d'avoir été en contact avec l'un d'eux depuis son retour à Chicago. Et puisque Michael est certain que ce n'était pas avec lui… Il décide néanmoins de ne pas creuser la question et opine.

- Oui, ça doit être ça. Toujours est-il qu'on s'y plait bien et qu'on va sûrement y rester un moment.

- Cool.

Après avoir discuter encore un peu avec Megan, Michael a raccroché, mordu dans son sandwich et souri tout seul.

oOo

Michael et Sara ont apporté de quoi déjeuner à Lincoln et LJ et Sara en a profité pour prendre connaissance des lieux. Il y aurait quelques travaux à faire mais il y avait un potentiel certain.

- Ce qui serait bien c'est que vous puissiez trouver une petite maison pour vous pas très loin, propose Lincoln.

- Mais ça veut dire que tu risquerais de m'avoir encore un peu dans les pattes, lui fait remarquer Sara.

- Ce serait pas un problème, lui assure-t-il. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire ! Il se pourrait même que t'arrives à me manquer si t'étais plus dans les parages.

Elle rigole mais n'en est pas moins touchée.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui laisse ce qui est censé devenir ma chambre pendant qu'on y est ? demande LJ en feignant d'être vexé par tant d'attachement démontré à autre que lui.

- Qu'il est bête celui-là ! se désole Lincoln qui attrape son fils d'un bras pour l'amener contre lui et lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

oOo

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Sara a quitté les hommes le temps de retourner à la clinique.

La secrétaire a prévenu le docteur Iniesta de sa présence et elle l'attend à présent près de l'accueil. Le médecin finit par arriver à sa rencontre avec une enveloppe blanche dans la main.

- J'ai vos résoultats, annonce-t-elle. Et sans trop dé sourprises l'analyse a confirmé lé verdicté dou test.

Elle sort de l'enveloppe une feuille qu'elle tend à Sara.

- Vous êtes bien enceinte, pas dépouis très longtemps.

- Ça peut pas faire beaucoup plus de deux semaines, ça c'est certain, confirme Sara tandis qu'elle parcourt ses résultats d'analyse d'un regard ému.

- Pour l'instant il est trop tôt pour faire oune échographie, ça servirait pas à grand-chose, il faudra révénir dans quelqués sémaines. Mais si d'ici là vous avez lé moindré problème vous n'hésitez pas à mé contacter, d'accord ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Dé rien. Jé vous félicite, déclare Victoria dans un sourire sincère, et n'oubliez pas dé bien vous réposer.

Sara hoche la tête, remercie encore une fois le médecin puis quitte la clinique en emportant avec elle sa feuille de résultats.

Elle marche d'un pas régulier pour aller retrouver Michael et profite du chemin pour écouter ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est la première étonnée de réaliser à quel point elle est sereine face à un évènement pourtant aussi important qu'imprévu. Elle finit par mettre cette sérénité sur le compte de l'évidence. Parce qu'elle aime Michael, et si au regard des péripéties passées ça ne l'a pas toujours été, aujourd'hui il est évident qu'elle va faire sa vie avec lui. Et ce petit bébé qu'elle porte, mi-elle mi lui, est le symbole idéal de cette réalité qui perdurera alors désormais quoiqu'il arrive.

Michael vient de déposer une vieille porte en bois en partie grignotée par les insectes sur le tas de débris érigé au milieu de la terrasse lorsqu'il voit Sara arriver. Il s'époussette les mains et fait quelques pas à sa rencontre. Le sourire qu'elle affiche le rassure d'ores et déjà.

- Alors ? T'as eu du nouveau ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle.

Elle jette un coup d'œil en direction du bâtiment et y aperçoit Lincoln et LJ occupés à arracher des montants de porte hors d'âge des murs. Elle prend la main de Michael dans les siennes et l'entraîne avec elle vers la plage.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer…

Ils font quelques pas sur le sable et lorsqu'elle est sûre qu'ils sont à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, Sara s'arrête pour se positionner face à Michael, sans jamais lâcher sa main.

- En fait…, commence-t-elle, je…

Elle réalise que la tâche n'est pas si aisée et prend quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots.

- Je me doutais de ce que je pouvais avoir, déclare-t-elle, mais j'en attendais la confirmation pour t'en parler…

Son regard a tendance à s'échapper vers l'horizon mais elle s'efforce de le ramener et de le garder sur celui de Michael.

- Je suis pas malade… je suis enceinte, lui annonce-t-elle.

Il reste d'abord figé, le temps d'assimiler, puis sa bouche s'entrouvre mais il reste sans voix ; elle caresse tendrement sa main avec ses pouces comme pour apaiser un peu le choc de la nouvelle.

- Tu… t'es… oh…, bafouille-t-il, c'est…

L'étonnement et l'émotion l'empêche d'arriver à trouver ses mots alors il sourit. Sara partage son sourire et ses yeux sont tellement embués de larmes qu'une d'elle s'échappe pour rouler sur sa joue ; elle la chasse aussitôt d'un revers de la main.

- Je sais que c'était pas prévu, concède-t-elle, mais…

- C'est bien, l'interrompt doucement Michael, définitivement devenu allergique à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une planification.

Il l'attire contre lui et la serre étroitement dans ses bras - _C'est parfait_, murmure-t-il. Elle niche son visage dans son cou et susurre un « je t'aime » auquel il répond avant de déposer un long baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils restent enlacés un moment au milieu de la plage, au cœur de la jolie nouvelle.

- Par contre je dois t'avouer quelque chose…, finit par confier Michael.

Sara se détache légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Y a pas qu'aux jeux vidéo que je suis pas doué… j'y connais rien non plus en matière de bébé, confesse-t-il d'un air désolé.

Elle rit et passe une main sur sa joue.

- Je te rassure, j'en sais pas plus que toi… On apprendra… Ensemble.

Michael affiche un large sourire et hoche la tête.

- C'est un mot qui me plait, approuve-t-il en ces termes tout sauf anodins.

Sara s'amuse de trouver écho à cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle l'embrasse amoureusement puis revient se blottir contre lui, afin qu'ils profitent encore un peu de l'instant avant d'aller retrouver Lincoln et LJ.

oOo

**L'épilogue très bientôt... :)**


	21. Epilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

**27 mai 2006 : Puerto Armuelles**

Le grand bar sous la paillote est habituellement le domaine d'Antonio, dit Toni. Mais aujourd'hui le barman est au repos car c'est un jour particulier, un jour qui mérite que Lincoln ferme boutique.

Derrière le comptoir, Megan s'aide de ses doigts pour récapituler le nombre exact qu'ils seront, et donc le nombre de verres à sortir en conséquence.

- On sera sept en tout, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle confirmation à Sara.

Cette dernière, occupée à transférer des petits fours de leur plaque de cuisson à un plat de présentation, opine.

C'est après pas moins de trois mois d'échanges exclusivement téléphoniques que Megan s'est décidée à revenir au Panama pour revoir Lincoln. Il avait été tenace et patient à la fois et ça avait fini par payer. Depuis, elle vient passer une semaine par mois auprès de lui. D'un commun accord ils ont décidé que leur relation serait non exclusive et qu'ils ne s'interdiraient pas de voir d'autres personnes durant les périodes où ils n'étaient géographiquement pas ensemble. Mais sans qu'ils ne le sachent eux-mêmes, cette décision n'est restée que théorique. Parce qu'en pratique, aucun des deux n'éprouve le désir d'aller voir ailleurs, même quand la distance les sépare. Conséquence probable d'un attachement réciproque bien plus profond qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre.

Il y a plusieurs petites tables en bois sur la grande terrasse, chacune sous un parasol en paille, et Sara choisit une de celles situées en bord de plage. Elle y dépose un petit tas de serviettes en papier orange ainsi qu'un bol de cacahuètes à décortiquer, un autre de pistaches et un autre encore de noix de cajou. Attila s'approche pour essayer de renifler tout ça et elle lui ordonne de ne toucher à rien.

Elle ramène le plateau au bar lorsqu'elle voit Lincoln arriver au loin, revenu de l'aéroport avec LJ, Fernando Sucre et un Benjamin Franklin en visite sur le sol panaméen pour la première fois.

Le premier a fait sa rentrée universitaire à Chicago comme prévu et vient rejoindre son père dès qu'il est en vacances. Le deuxième a définitivement élu domicile au Mexique puisqu'il reste sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt aux États-Unis. Il y vit avec Maricruz, devenue sa légitime au Noël dernier, et leur petite fille âgée de six mois. Le troisième réside toujours en banlieue de Chicago avec sa famille et s'est investi pleinement dans une association qui aide les réformés de l'armée américaine à se réinsérer dans la vie civile active.

Entre retrouvailles chaleureuses et premières rencontres enchantées, Megan et Sara accueillent les arrivants.

- Alors c'est là que tu vis mon salaud ! s'exclame C-Note en contemplant l'endroit.

- Ouais, confirme Lincoln.

- T'as le soleil à l'année ici, je suis étonné que tu sois pas encore aussi noir que moi ! Et le commerce, ça marche ?

- Du tonnerre ! La grande saison touristique vient de se terminer et je vais largement avoir de quoi investir dans du nouveau matos pour la prochaine.

Au Panama, c'est l'été de décembre à avril et les touristes affluent par milliers. Lincoln n'a pas chômé. La qualité du service, le large choix d'activités, le cadre idyllique et la sympathie du personnel ont enchanté les vacanciers autant que les locaux. À présent c'est la saison des pluies qui va débuter, aussi appelée « saison verte » parce que la végétation pousse, la flore éclot et les paysages rivalisent de beauté en cette période. Et bons nombres de touristes avertis la préfèrent. Fort de cette information, Lincoln a développé des parcours de randonnée pédagogiques en forêt et autres visites d'îles vierges à proposer à ces autres clients pour maintenir son activité. Une idée et un travail qui vont assurément payer au vu du nombre important de réservations déjà effectuées.

- C'est cool, se réjouit C-Note. Et vous Sara, vous… enfin tu…

- Oui, « tu », c'est beaucoup mieux, confirme-t-elle.

- Ouais, rigole-t-il, mais c'est pas évident, ça me fait un peu bizarre de te voir en dehors de Fox River… enfin bref. Je voulais savoir si t'étais toujours médecin, enfin si t'exerçais toujours ?

- Oui. Mais seulement auprès des femmes maintenant, lui apprend-elle en s'amusant toute seule de l'ironie que cela comporte.

Le docteur Victoria Iniesta lui avait proposé un poste au sein de la clinique où elle-même travaille il y a quelques mois de ça, pour palier au départ d'une consœur. Sara avait hésité un peu avant d'accepter mais même si ses priorités avaient changé, le besoin de se rendre utile auprès d'autres personnes demeurait viscéralement ancré en elle. Et elle n'a pas eu à regretter son choix parce qu'aujourd'hui elle fait quelque chose qu'elle adore, quelque chose qui est bien plus que de la simple médecine. La clinique, qui accueille exclusivement des femmes, a aussi la particularité de proposer un service dédié aux plus défavorisées d'entre elles qui ont alors gratuitement accès aux soins et aux médicaments. C'est au sein de ce service que Sara exerce alors elle soigne, bien sûr, mais aussi écoute, aide, réconforte, conseille et même parfois instruit ces patientes de tout âge mais de même condition dont certaines - et déjà trop - connaissent la drogue, la prostitution ou la violence conjugale.

- Et notre tatoué national, il est où ? finit par réclamer Sucre, impatient de revoir son pote.

- Il est sur le bateau, indique Sara. Je vais le chercher…

Elle traverse rapidement la plage pour rejoindre un long ponton au bout du quel est amarré le Christina Rose.

Ça fait un petit moment que plus personne ne vit à proprement parler dessus, parce que Lincoln a emménagé dans son loft au-dessus de la boutique, et Michael et Sara se sont installés dans une maison voisine, qui jouxte également la plage. Mais le voilier reste un lieu qu'ils fréquentent tous encore plus ou moins régulièrement, notamment quand un besoin de calme ou d'isolement se fait sentir.

Arrivée sur le bateau, Sara descend dans la cabine et rejoint ce qui avait coutume d'être leur chambre, à elle et Michael. Elle ouvre doucement la porte et entre sans bruit. Michael est étendu de tout son long sur le lit, couché sur le dos ; il la voit et lui sourit. Elle grimpe sur le matelas, s'avance délicatement à quatre pattes pour s'approcher de lui et vient déposer un doux baiser sur le petit crâne chevelu de son fils, paisiblement endormi sur le torse de son père. Elle caresse le petit dos du bébé, vêtu d'une grenouillère en velours bleu ciel, frôle sa joue du bout de son nez, pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau, puis elle se redresse et donne un tendre baiser à Michael.

- Tu sais, on a inventé quelque chose de très pratique pour coucher les bébés, ça s'appelle un berceau ! le taquine-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui, mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il préfère dormir sur son papa ! se défend Michael.

Elliott Charles Scofield est venu au monde le 15 mars 2006, au petit matin. Et depuis Michael lui est dévoué. Avant la naissance de son fils, il avait l'habitude de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Lincoln au développement et à la gestion de son entreprise. Mais à présent il n'est disponible pour l'activité de son frère qu'à condition de ne pas avoir à interrompre un moment passé avec Elliott ou Sara puisqu'il s'est octroyé un congé tout précisément pour profiter sans limite du bébé comme de la maman et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- C'est vrai que t'es confortable, concède Sara. Je suis venue te dire que Linc vient de rentrer de l'aéroport avec tout le monde.

- Ok. De toute façon on n'allait pas tarder à se lever, la sieste a assez duré pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas bonhomme ?

Elliott n'est visiblement pas de cet avis et garde paupières closes. Tant pis. En veillant à le garder étroitement calé contre lui, Michael se lève malgré tout du lit et quitte la chambre en compagnie de Sara.

- Et voilà le plus beau ! s'exclame Sucre en voyant le couple arriver. Je parle de ton fils hein ! pas de toi, précise-t-il à Michael.

- J'avais compris, lui assure-t-il.

Et tandis que Michael salue C-Note, Sucre se penche légèrement pour approcher son visage du bébé qui sort tout juste de son sommeil.

- Coucou Elliott, gagate-t-il en câlinant sa petite joue du bout de son doigt. Tu te souviens de ton tonton Sucre ?… La première fois que je suis venu le voir il avait quelques jours à peine, explique-t-il à C-Note qui s'approche à son tour pour découvrir le bébé. Et il avait déjà tous ses petits cheveux bruns et ses beaux yeux clairs, babille-t-il avant de se vriller le cou pour venir déposer du bout des lèvres un bisou sur le front d'Elliott.

- Oui, il est sacrément mignon, confirme C-Note. Bien joué Gueule d'ange, félicite-t-il Michael dans un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais que c'est mon futur gendre, indique ensuite Sucre.

- Genre tu te l'es attribué ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Je l'ai réservé pour ma fille, c'est trop tard pour la tienne.

- Vous êtes gentils messieurs, intervient Sara, mais continuez à parler de mon fils comme d'une marchandise et y a de fortes chances que vous ne soyez même plus là pour rencontrer leurs premiers petits amis, à vos filles !

Elle affiche un sourire mais son regard menaçant ne plaisante pas. Sucre lui promet qu'il a saisi le message.

Lincoln et Megan se sont chargés de préparer les cocktails selon les goûts de chacun. Installée autour de la table, sous un soleil qui commence doucement à décliner dans le ciel, la petite bande est prête à trinquer. Lincoln lève son verre et porte le toast :

- Voilà, il y a un an tout juste on mettait les voiles de Fox River pour fuir l'injustice et courir vers quelque chose de meilleur…

- Courir c'est le mot, confirme Sucre. Valait mieux faut dire…

- Aujourd'hui notre but est atteint, poursuit Lincoln, plus qu'atteint même ! Alors on peut continuer à remercier le ciel - et Mike, ajoute-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à son frère, mais surtout je voudrais qu'on ait une pensée pour tous ceux qu'on a perdus en route.

- À eux ! lance Michael en levant à son tour son verre. On les oublie pas.

La tablée trinque alors, non sans une certaine émotion, et même Sara pourtant occupée à donner le biberon à son fils s'est débrouillée pour se libérer une main et ainsi participer.

À l'heure actuelle justice n'est pas encore totalement rendue à toutes les victimes directes ou indirectes de la Compagnie. L'enquête menée par les autorités américaines progresse mais reste complexe et délicate. Si quelques têtes importantes sont déjà tombées, le réseau est tellement ramifié et protégé que les dirigeants demeurent encore inaccessibles.

- N'empêche, quelle histoire quand même ! soupire Sucre qui semble ne toujours pas en être revenu.

- Justement j'aimerais bien l'entendre, moi, cette histoire, réclame Megan. Je la connais que dans les très grandes lignes et j'aimerais en savoir davantage.

- Mais si on commence on va en avoir pour la nuit, prévient Lincoln. On pourrait en faire un roman tellement y a à dire !

- Non, plutôt un film, ce serait plus spectaculaire, argue Sucre. En plus j'ai fait du théâtre en primaire, je pourrais jouer mon propre rôle !

- Il faudrait qu'il dure des heures ce film ! objecte C-Note. Je pense que quelque chose comme une série télé serait plus adaptée…

- Euh… ouais, approuve Sucre. Et je pourrais jouer mon rôle aussi ! valide-t-il puisque c'est définitivement là tout ce qui l'intéresse.

- Moi je demanderais à ce que ce soit Denzel Washington qui incarne mon personnage.

- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir lui donner la réplique ! réalise Sucre, émoustillé et intimidé à la fois.

Le conditionnel est devenu de l'indicatif. Sara s'en amuse toute seule et murmure à Elliott que son tonton Sucre rêve un peu.

- Oui, bon, en attendant de vendre votre histoire à la ABC ou à la Fox, racontez-la moi ! s'impatiente Megan. Et je veux connaître tous les détails ! Parce que j'ai beau vous avoir en face de moi j'ai quand même toujours un peu de mal à admettre que ça ait pu se produire ! C'est vous qui étiez très intelligents ou ce sont les gardiens qui étaient très cons ?

- Je pense que c'est Mike qui est le mieux placé pour te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir, déclare Lincoln.

Et tous les regards convergent aussitôt, intéressés et déjà attentifs, vers Michael. Ceux qui ignorent la totalité de l'histoire veulent la découvrir, ceux qui la connaissent déjà veulent la réentendre. Il hésite un peu à se lancer, ce n'est pas comme évoquer de bons souvenirs de vacances. Il regarde Sara, qui lui sourit, puis il pose ses yeux sur Elliott dont la seule préoccupation pour l'instant est de téter goulûment les derniers centilitres de lait de son biberon. Mais il sait qu'un jour lui aussi demandera à ce qu'il la lui raconte, cette histoire. Et il ne pourra pas le lui refuser parce qu'elle a beau ne pas être drôle c'est aussi un peu la sienne. À des degrés différents c'est d'ailleurs leur histoire à tous.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et cherche par où commencer le récit.

oOo

**ça s'arrête là, la boucle est bouclée ^^**

**J'avais pas bien digéré la toute fin de la saison 2, maintenant c'est exorcisé ! XD**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont accordé un peu de leur attention, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et un merci tout particulier à celles qui m'ont laissé des petits mots, c'était pas obligatoire donc d'autant plus apprécié ! ;)**

**Je vous dis pas à bientôt puisque cette histoire était ma dernière production mais je vous souhaite encore pleins de formidables expériences télévisuelles, cinématographiques, musicales ou littéraires à toutes et tous !**

**Long live entertainment !**


End file.
